One More Time With Feeling
by CookieWolfScarlet
Summary: After TLC, Dean and Roman have become more and more attracted to one Seth Rollins. Neither man wants to admit what it is and they're not the only one with their eyes on the two toned sweetheart.
1. Chapter 1: TLC

**_(A/N: hello darlings. The following fic contains slash. As in m/m content. If you are against this, sexytimes, and/or violence and foul language, please click away. If you are not, enjoy~_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in the WWE. I do not own the WWE. If I did, it wouldn't be PG)_**

_Chapter 1: TLC_

Seth leaned heavily on Dean an Roman, delirious. The whole world was moving in an obnoxiously...diagonal angle. He heard Dean above him screaming something along the lines of "that's what happens" or something but he was more focused on trying not to fall head first to the cold steel plates on the ramp.

Once they got backstage, Roman picked up the panting two toned man bridal style, he and Dean quickly making their way over to the trainer's room. They swarmed around them, checking all of them for wounds and extensive damage.

"Okay boys, you'll all be fine. Seth has a minor concussion, however. He may be a bit out of it for a while. Don't let him sleep as soon as you get to the hotel. He's a bit weak in the knees as well so he may need a bit of assistance walking until tomorrow" the trainer told them. Roman and Dean nodded, each wrapping one of Seth's arms around their necks before helping him out of the room and down the hall.

The three walked past a steaming Ryback, who only smirked at the sight of a babbling Seth. Dean snarled and was about to lunge when Roman held him back with an arm. "Cut it the fuck out Dean. We need to get Seth out of here" he grunted. Dean's pale eyes narrowed before he cursed, walking by and doing his best not to let Ryback's barking laughter get to him.

They made it to the locker room when Seth began to formulate actual words. "Sweaty...shower...Ngh" Seth groaned. Dean ran a hand through his hair. "How the fuck are we supposed to do this?" He questioned. Roman sighed and started removing Seth's vest. "How do you think? We need to wash him" he muttered. Seth blinked owlishly at Roman before giggling. "What? Hell no! " he protested. Roman pulled off Seth's shirt and fixed Dean with a look. "He can't do this by himself. Now you can make this easier and help or you can shut the hell up. We'd do the same if you were in his shoes and I sure as hell hope you'd do the same if it was me" he lectured.

"I'm not gay"  
"I never said you were"

With that, Roman unbuckled Seth's belt, easing it out of the holes and unbuttoning his pants. Dean stood off to the side, watching as Roman undressed Seth effortlessly. The Samoan then went to strip himself of his own clothes. Dean sighed and did the same. The two grabbed Seth and helped him into the shower area. Seth's head rolled back onto Dean's shoulder. "Guys?" He questioned slowly. "What Seth?" Dean questioned. Seth giggled drunkly.

"The world is spinning" he snickered. Roman sighed and turned on the water. "Can you wash yourself?" He questioned. Seth blinked before nodding. He stumbled, however, when he went to grab the shower gel. Dean grabbed his shoulders and Roman sighed, quickly cleaning Seth's upper body. He paused at Seth's waist, frowning. Dean handed Seth the washcloth. "C'mon Seth" Dean muttered, lightly slapping Seth's cheek. Seth smiled cheekily, grabbing onto Roman's shoulder for leverage before cleaning himself. Dean and Roman looked away, trying to drown out the small sighs Seth let out.

He swung on the balls of his feet and stood under the spray, enjoying the feel of the water. His team members couldn't help but to sneak a few glances at the two toned man, watching as the water ran down his body. He yawned, eyes fluttering. "I'm sleepy..."he murmured. Roman frowned and helped Seth exit the shower before drying him off. "You can't Seth. The doctors said you need to stay up a few hours" he told him firmly, putting a pair of basketball shorts on him and rounding up their gear. Dean lit up a cigarette and turned his back on Seth.

The smaller man grinned, climbing up on his back and pressing his face into Dean's shoulder. Dean nearly dropped his cigarette and Seth but he managed to grab hold of his team mate by holding him up by his bottom. Roman shouldered all of their bags and lead the way out, holding the door for Dean.

The men quickly made their way to the hotel with Seth mumbling under his breath from time to time. Dean carried Seth up to the room, dropping the smaller man onto the bed before collapsing at his side. Seth yawned and looked at Roman. "Can I sleep now, Rome?" He wined. Roman eased himself onto his own bed, nodding.

"Go to sleep Seth"

(8:34 am)

Seth awoke the next day with a killer headache. He groaned loudly, cutting off Dean, who was on the middle of talking to Roman in hushed tones. The auburn looked over, seeing Seth approach them.

The smallest man scratched his head, a small pout on his face. "Why do I feel like I ran into a brick wall?" He questioned. "Because Ryback threw your scrawny ass off of a ladder and through two or three tables" Dean snorted. Seth's eyes slowly grew and he ran to the bathroom, checking his head for stitches and his face for bruises. He relaxed slowly when he saw there were none.

"I completely blanked out after that...did...did we win?" He questioned nervously, eyes darting two and fro from Dean and Roman. Dean crossed his arms and Roman couldn't help but think Seth was cute in this particular moment, flustered and all. He banished the thought as fast as it came.

"Yes Seth. We won" he answered. Seth's face lit up and he ran to his partners, tossing an arm over each of their shoulders and pulling them into a hug. Both men accepted. They were used to Seth's clingy nature by now.

Seth was the kind of person who didn't trust others easily, same as Dean and Roman. However, once he opened up, he'd show it. Seth unconsciously craved physical contact with those he trusted, which of course only left Roman, Dean, and Punk as the ones who got to feel this side of him. Seth would always turn to excessive touching during emotional times, and it was a habit that carried on into the ring. Roman and Dean were his best friends even before they debuted and Seth had grown close to Punk after a while.

Seth stepped back, swaying gently. "We won...we should celebrate!" He cheered. Dean put his cigarette out in an ashtray before grabbing some aspirin. "Take these." He orders, handing Seth a glass of water. Seth takes them gratefully and swallows down the pills. "Does it hurt?" Roman questioned, touching Seth's temple. Seth leaned into the touch instinctively but shook his head.

"It doesn't hurt anymore than it's expected to" he said honestly. "We should stay in today then. I'll go run down to get some food" Roman told them, going to get his keys. "Rome wait!" Seth called once he reached the door. Roman looked back. Seth shuffled cutely. "Can you grab one of those strawberry shortcakes from that bakery down the street?" He questioned. Roman chuckled and nodded.

"Sure Seth. Just get some rest" and then he left.

-Fin-

(A/N: hello everyone! I'm working on a new story schedule. This little jem will be posted on Saturdays, YNA will be posted on Sundays...blah. I'll put the schedule up on my profile in a bit. Enjoyed? Leave a review plz. I love feedback. Feel free to leave suggestions too off you'd like. Until next time, I love you~)

-Scarlet


	2. Chapter 2: Stupid Slasher Flicks

_(A/N it's Saturday! Granted, it's 1 in the damn morning here where I am atm...but it's still Saturday! I'm so pumped about Dean's match and everything that I can't wait to post. I'm working on some oneshots too. So much to do in my lil brain XD did anyone else think Seth was just adorable on Monday? You break that rating baby!  
Just a side note, I wanna thank my reviewers. It always puts a smile on my face to create something_ _that you guys like. It makes me even happier when I hear from you. Gah, gushing with emotions. Who's ready for chapter 2? Enjoy!)_

_Chapter 2: Stupid Slasher Flicks_

Seth plopped down on his bed, swinging his feet. "Are you two alright?" He questioned. Dean yawned and spread himself out at Seth's side. "We're sore as hell but we're fine. You were the worst. You got a minor concussion" he informed.

Seth's fingers found their way to his head and he frowned. "He wasn't supposed to get up so fast...I was too slow...Dammit I'm so sorry Dean." He mumbled. Dean's eyes narrowed. "Don't worry about it Seth. Your health is more important" he grunted. Seth hummed thoughtfully before rolling onto his side to face Dean, propping his face up with his hand.

"Are you tired?" He questioned. Dean glanced at him, noticing how close they were. A small part of him wanted to lean closer. "No. Are you?" He responded. Seth smiled sheepishly and nodded. "I just woke up but I'm still so sleepy...You don't mind if I sleep, do you?" He inquired. Dean shook his head. Seth smiled and rolled over, closing his eyes.

Dean stared at the ceiling, wondering idly why he started having these attractions to Seth. He was straight. Girls had always been fine from him and he'd never been attracted to anyone other than them. Until yesterday. Dean stood and cursed, making his way to the door. He needed to get his mind off of his team mate. "It'll go away _eventually_" he mused.

Dean hadn't even spared Seth's sleeping form a look before he exited.

(45 minutes later)

Roman came back, frowning at how quiet it was in the room. He noticed Seth was asleep but Dean was completely absent. He shrugged and placed the bags down before walking over to Seth and shaking his arm. Seth blinked sleepily up at him and smiled.

"Hi Rome" he murmured. Roman smiled down at him. "I came back with the food. Where's Dean?" He questioned. Seth looked over his shoulder and frowned. "He was here before...oh well. I'll call Punk, if you don't mind" he says as he began to sit up. Roman shrugged and walked back to the bags, placing Seth's cake in the fridge.

"Punk, it's Seth...yeah, can you come over? Roman bought food. Um...I don't know, I'll ask" Seth wandered into the common area, scratching his cheek. "Rome, did you get Diet Pepsi?" He questioned. Roman smirked and produced a six-pack of the caffeinated drink. Seth smiled and raised his phone back to his ear. "Yep, he got it. Our room number is 325" he said before making a confirming noise and hanging up. He went to help Roman set up the plates and cups. They bumped into each other a few times but Seth thought nothing of it. Roman didn't say anything either, until Seth dropped a cup.

The man ducked down quickly to pick it up and Roman ran right into his backside. Seth yelped and nearly fell forward, had Roman not grabbed hold of his hips. He had to pull Seth back against him and the smaller man's bottom rubbed against his groin as Seth tried to regain his own balance. Roman's breath hitched at both the closeness and intimacy of the situation. Seth slowly leaned up, looking over his shoulder at Roman.

"Thanks a lot, Ro. God knows I wouldn't want to hit my head again" he smiled brightly and stepped out of Roman's grip to go open the door for Punk. The Samoan looked down at his hands before shifting uncomfortably to sit down. He did his best to ignore the small pulse of heat and electricity that ran through him and he willed his awakening bulge to go away. It confused and scared the hell out of him.

Punk walked in with his hands in his pockets. He was wearing a gray pair of sweats and one of his own merch shirts. He plopped down and nodded in greeting at Roman. Seth sat beside him and the three slipped into a comfortable conversation about the night before.

Punk poked Seth's temple a few times as he ate. "You _sure_ you don't got no brain damage?" He joked. Seth pouted and swatted his hand away. "I'm fine dammit! Quit poking me!" He protested. Roman and Punk laughed heartily but stopped when Dean strolled in.

His face was blank and he had a cigarette dangling from his lips. Punk's lips curled and Seth stood to take the cigarette away. Dean watched him with half lidded eyes as he put it out. "Sorry Dean, but you know how Punk gets. Come, eat with us" Seth offered. Dean looked away from him. "I already ate when I was out" he mumbled. Seth frowned. "Why did you leave in the first place? You knew Rome was coming back with food...is that a hickie?" he questioned quietly, fingers brushing over the circular redness on Dean's neck. Dean scoffed and walked past him without a word, bumping their shoulders together.

Seth stood there for a moment before slowly turning back to Roman and Punk. The two shrugged before returning to eating. "If Dean's gonna be a bitch, let him. C'mon. Your cake is in the fridge" Roman said, taking the cake out of the fridge. Seth's face lit up and he ran over to the table, happily eating the small cake while trying to swat away Roman and Punk's forks. "Guys, stop it! It's my cake!" He hissed, moving the plate away. Roman chuckled and wiped a bit of icing from the corner of Seth's lips before he could catch himself. Seth blinked for a moment before smiling gratefully.

"C'mon! Lets watch a movie!"

(Later)

Seth yawned, leaning against Roman heavily as they watched a slasher flick Punk had picked out. Punk had taken up the love seat and Seth had moved up from the floor to sit at Roman's side, leaning against his team mate. Roman shifted a bit, frowning down at Seth. He didn't want to move but Seth was leaning heavily on his shoulder. He made a small discomforted noise and Seth caught it, looking up.

They stared at each other for a moment before the smaller man realized he was hurting his friend. "Oh shit. Why didn't you tell me to move?" He questioned. Roman shrugged. "You were comfy" he responded. Seth frowned before moving Roman's arm to the back of the couch and laying back against him, his head now on Roman's shoulder. Roman smiled down at him and resumed watching TV.

Punk watched the exchange with an arched brow before he pursed his lips slightly, eyes going back to the screen as the sound of a chainsaw was heard. He snickered when Seth made small sounds of protest from the other couch. Roman was watching the movie with an emotionless stare, not really as jumpy as Seth or as excited as Punk when the death scenes came up. His trademark mask was broken when Seth cringed at a very explicit death scene, the smaller man hiding his face in Roman's right pec, shaky fingers grabbing the Samoan's tank top tightly. Roman frowned and gave his hair a pet, looking for the remote.

"Punk, I think we should change it. Seth's getting pretty freaked out and I don't think giving him nightmares is a good thing to do" he reasoned. Punk snorted and changed the channel to some tattoo show. Seth blinked and sat up-much to the silent displeasure of Roman-to lean closer. "I'm thinking about whether or not I should get one" he suddenly confessed. Punk arched a brow and Roman muted the television so Seth could talk.

"I mean...I look at you two and see these badass tats and I'm kind of jealous" he muttered,crossing his arms. Punk toyed with his lip ring and made a thoughtful noise, tilting his head. Seth looked at him. "What?" He questioned.

"Trying to picture you with tats."  
"And?"  
"I think you'd be pretty badass"

Roman rolled his neck on his shoulders and stood quietly. "I think you look fine now, Seth. You don't have to change anything about yourself if you don't want to" he said with a yawn before shuffling over to the room. Punk hummed quietly before standing. "I should go, I need to try to get _some_ sleep" he huffed. Seth frowned, knowing about Punk's insomnia.

"You sure, man?" He inquired. Punk nodded and stepped closer to give Seth a small hug before making his way out. Seth turned off the tv and made his way to the room, blinking in surprise when he saw Dean sprawled over the bed, taking up nearly all the space. Roman was about to climb in his own bed when he noticed Seth's problem. "Do you want me to move him?" He questioned. Seth shook his head and sighed, going over to his bag to grab a throw blanket. "I'll just sleep on the couch" he muttered. Roman bit the inside of his cheek before lifting his blankets. Seth noticed him and a smile broke onto his face as he shuffled over.

"Really...? Are you sure big guy? Dean calls me a cuddler" he warned. Roman chuckles nervously and nods anyway. Seth made a pleased sound and removed his shirt, tossing it somewhere behind him and kicking off his pajama pants. He slid in effortlessly and smiled at Roman. "Thanks so much, Rome. Sorry if I cling onto you in your sleep haha" Seth joked lightly. Roman's heart fluttered for a moment and he nodded, smiling softly at his friend.

"That's fine, Seth. Goodnight"

(Next Morning)

Dean woke up abruptly, feeling oddly cold. He's not used to waking up in a cold bed since he became a member of The Shield. He always shared a bed with Seth, and on rare occasions, all three of them would have to sleep together in one large bed.

Looking over, Dean's breath hitched, seeing Seth clinging tightly to Roman, mumbling incoherently in his sleep with his face buried in his neck. He looked to be having a nightmare and Roman himself had an arm around the two toned man. Dean growled (and no, he's not jealous, dammit) and picked up a pillow, throwing it full force at the two.

Seth yelped and sat up while Roman cracked an eye open, glaring. "What the fuck?" He grunted, voice deeper and groggy from sleep. Seth rubbed his eyes and frowned. "Dean, what was that for?" He questioned, clearly displeased. Dean smirked to himself and stood, rounding up his items.

"Get the hell up. We got a flight to catch"

-fin-

_(A/N: yep! That's it! Feel free to leave a review and let me know what's on your_ _minds. As for those of you waiting for YNA tmm...prepare yourselves! That's_ all _I've_ _got_ _to_ _say :x until next time, I love you~)  
-Scarlet_


	3. Chapter 3: The Equalizer

_(A/N: So who else just loved Monday? I was screaming, not gonna lie. And poor Seth and his knee. Anyway, enjoy~)  
Chapter 3: The Equalizer_

Seth, Dean, and Roman all ran downstairs, rushing to get to their cab. They all crammed in it, after Roman bumped Dean out of the way and sat in the passenger's side. The auburn growled in displeasure and sat beside Seth in the back. Seth stared out of the window on the whole ride to the airport. Dean quietly tried to sort out his thoughts and keep his mind away from the man beside him.

"So, you gonna explain yourself?" Roman questioned suddenly. Seth blinked as they exited, grabbing his suitcases. Dean arched a brow. "Excuse me?" He said. Roman crossed his large arms. "You're excused. Now explain why you were such an asshole yesterday" he grunted. Dean stared at him for a moment before scoffing. "I'm a grown ass man. I don't have to wait for your slow ass to bring food back" he spat. Seth frowned and Roman leered at Dean.

"Both of you stop it please. We need to get in the airport. I'll sit between you two if you're going to fight" he sighed, rubbing his temples and muttering something about them being babies. Roman cast Dean a scrutinizing look and Dean walked forward, ignoring him.

(Later in the Arena)

Dean exited the Shield locker room and was making his way outside for a smoke break when a smaller body crashed into his. Dean barely moved but the smaller figure fell to the floor. Dean arched a brow, looking down at the woman. It piqued his interest when he saw her hair. Two toned.

Like Seth's.

Grinning wolfishly, Dean helped her up. "Are you okay, Kaitlyn?" He questions, feigning concern quite obviously. Kaitlyn nods quickly, blushing. "I...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." She muttered. Dean cocked his head, licking his bottom lip. "That's quite alright. You look flustered." He pointed out, reaching up and moving her hair behind her ear. She let out a shaky breath.

"Well, yeah...you're Dean Ambrose...you're pretty terrifying" she admitted. Dean laughed and stepped closer, lifting her face. "If I'm so terrifying, why haven't you ran away?" He questioned. Kaitlyn swallowed thickly, staring up at him, brown eyes wide.

Even if Dean was aware he was seducing her, all he could think about was Seth.

Kaitlyn raised a hand to hold the side of Dean's face. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to seduce me" she muttered. Dean could see her resolve crumbling and he smirked, backing her against a wall and leaning into her space. "You thought right. I think it worked." He cooed, pressing his lips to hers. Kaitlyn grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him back, mewling slightly against his lips.

Punk-who was in the building to visit-stared blankly at the scene before turning on the balls of his feet and briskly walking the opposite direction.

This'll be interesting

(In the Shield Locker Room)

Seth was coming out of the shower when Punk walked in. He stared at the two toned man for longer than he should have before he closed the door. "Did either of you know Dean had a thing for Kaitlyn?" He questioned. Seth stared at him, mouth agape and Roman choked on his water, pounding his fist against his chest to relieve himself. Seth went over and rubbed his back, not breaking eye contact with Punk.

"Um...he didn't tell us anything about that. Like, as far as we knew, Dean said he wasn't going to mess around with any of the Divas" he muttered, perplexed. Punk leaned against a wall, crossing his ankles. "Kaitlyn wasn't even in the same town as us yesterday. So that hickie yesterday didn't come from her" he observed. Seth hummed, changing quietly, not really worried about it. Punk and Roman were two thirds of his collective group of best friends, they wouldn't mind.

Roman shifted, forcing himself to look away. He wouldn't want to get caught looking by Punk's all seeing eyes. Then he'd have to explain what _this_ was. Whatever _it_ was supposed to be. Roman ran a hand over his face in exasperation and Punk looked at him in concern. He waved him off with a small sigh.

Dean decided to stride in at that moment, a wide smile on his face. Seth was still shirtless when his friend entered and Dean's eyes narrowed for a moment and Punk was the only one who caught the growl that left the man's throat. His subtle agitation only simmered down when Seth slid on his shirt.

"Um...do you have anything you wanna tell us, Dean?" Seth questioned, leaning on the couch Roman was sitting on. Roman could feel the heat coming off of him but he kept his eyes on Dean. Dean arched a brow. "Should I have something to tell you?" He shot back. Seth pursed his lips and Roman rolled his eyes.

"Nevermind. Are you coming with us to the club still?" He questions. A lazy smirk stretches over Dean's face. "Hell yeah." He chuckled. Seth smiled and then looked to Punk. "Please?" he pouts. Punk clicked his tongue for a moment before sighing.

"Fine. I guess you three idiots need a DD anyway"

(At the Bar)

Seth sat at the booth with half-lidded eyes, nursing his drink. He barely touched it. Punk had stepped aside to talk with a few fans, one of which wished to wrestle themselves, so they asked him about his past. Seth didn't mind that so much. He was well aware if Punk's hard-earned fame and his soft spot for his fans.

Dean and Roman, however, were another story. Dean had barely sat down before he let Kaitlyn pull him away to the dance floor. Seth watched the two rut against each other with a sinking feeling in his stomach. Turning his gaze away, Seth looked to Roman.

He wasn't so out there like Dean, instead he was leaning against the walls, quite obviously flirting with Alicia. He had waited until he got a good buzz on before he left Seth for the sweet woman.

Seth muttered a curse under his breath and was contemplating leaving all together when he felt like someone was watching him. The two toned man shuddered, glancing around. His guard was always up when he wasn't around people he trusted. The room was crawling with his co-workers. People who wouldn't mind if he were to get harmed for whatever reason. If he was injured, the Shield would be weakened, and Seth could see why any one of the people around him would want that.

Seth turned slightly, spotting two, icy eyes leering at him. His heart nearly leapt into his throat when he caught Randy gazing at him. The older wrestler was sitting at a booth with John, Daniel, Cody, Ted, and the Bellas. They all paired up, either talking or kissing while Randy sat on one end, arms crossed and eyes fixed on Seth.

The smaller man was uncomfortable and fidgety all of a sudden. He looked back to his team mates to see Dean and Roman had pretty much switched spots. Roman was dancing with Alicia (a _lot_ more respectable than Dean was with Kaitlyn, mind you) and Dean had Kaitlyn pressed against the wall, both of them making out like a couple of horny teenagers. Seth really began to panic when he couldn't even figure out where Punk was. He glanced back, seeing Randy now absent from the table.

Seth jolted up from the table and awkwardly slid out of the booth before darting outside, hoping he could just call a cab and leave since Punk had the keys to the rental. He made it a few feet away from the club when his wrist was grabbed and he was pushed against a wall with force. Seth gasped in surprise and looked up, eyes wide when he saw it was Randy.

"And where are you going?" He questioned slowly. Seth's heart thumped quickly against his chest and he tried to look for any escape routes. Randy noticed this and leaned closer. "I suggest you relax. You wouldn't wanna do something stupid" he taunted. "What do you want from me?" Seth growled out. Randy let him go, running his hand over his beard before smirking.

"You seemed lonely. I was going to be nice and keep you company tonight since your team mates are _horrible_ at it" he chuckled. Seth eyed him warily. "We _attacked_ you...why the _hell_ would you want to keep me company?" He questions, putting a little bite in his voice. Randy smirks and grabs his chin with one hand, tilting his face up. Seth's eyes grew again. "Randy,what the hell? Aren't you married?" He hissed. Randy hums for a moment. "Divorced. I find it amusing how you haven't pushed me away yet" he chuckled and Seth blushed. "Randy, let me go." He orders, voice wavering.

Randy seemed to think about it for all of two seconds before slamming his lips onto Seth's.

(Meanwhile)

Punk had left the bathroom and he did a double take when he noticed Seth was absent. He went to Roman and Alicia, politely tapping the taller man on the shoulder. "Have you seen Seth?" He questioned. Roman frowned, looking back towards the booth before shaking his head. He excused himself from Alicia and walked to Dean, snickering when Punk slapped him hard in the back of the neck.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He snarled. Kaitlyn just giggled drunkly and Punk felt disgusted for a moment. "Have you seen Seth? And I think we need to go. Bring your asses or I'll leave you here" he huffs after Dean shakes his head no about seeing Seth. Dean rolls his eyes and he and Kaitlyn follow Punk and Roman around to find the two toned man. Punk sighed and grabbed his phone. "Outside, I'll call him" he says over the music. Punk was scrolling through his contacts and he nearly dropped his phone when he saw Randy with Seth pinned against a wall, completely ravashing the smaller man's mouth. Kaitlyn drunkly pointed, giggling quietly. "Guys look, it's Seth. And...Randy. Hiiiiiiiiiiiii Randy~" She cheers loud enough for the two to hear.

Randy turns his head, smirking at the four before he looked down at Seth, seeing the complete shock and embarrassment on his face. He chuckles and lets him go completely, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking past the four, brushing shoulders with Dean and Roman before he reentered the club.

Roman stares at his youngest team mate with an unreadable expression and Dean sobered up quite a lot, glaring darkly at the door to the club, as if the whole building would burst into flames under his gaze with the Viper inside. Kaitlyn swayed slightly and Punk slowly pocketed his phone. "Seth?" He called quietly, frowning.

Seth had his head down, his two toned hair curtaining his face. His chest was heaving and he quietly fixed his clothes. Seth ran his hand through his hair, brushing it back before he finally looked at his friends. "We're going back, yes?" He questions, lips swollen. Roman just _stares_ and Dean's anger sparks again as he turns to Seth. "You're not gonna explain that?" He questions darkly. Seth glances at him before his eyes fell to the ground. "I really don't wanna talk about it. Can we please go back to the hotel?" He pleads. Dean scoffs.

"You _enjoyed_ it, didn't you? I _saw_ you kissing back from here" he snaps. Seth flinches and Punk turns to glare at Dean. "Fuck off, Dean. He's uncomfortable enough. Leave him alone" he growls. Dean's eyes narrow. "What if I don't want to?" He retorts, getting in Punk's face. Roman pulls Kaitlyn away just in case but before Punk or Dean could start fighting, Seth stepped between them, pushing them apart by their chests. "Enough. We're going back" he says firmly. Punk calms down and Dean slaps his hand away, storming towards the rental.

Seth sighs and follows with Kaitlyn, Roman, and Punk in front of him.

(At the Hotel)

Punk had luckily found Natalya in the lobby when they arrived. The Canadian woman ushered a drunken Kaitlyn away and Punk walked with the Shield up to their room. He arched a brow in confusion when Seth closed the door after Dean and Roman stumbled in. The two toned man kept his hand on the knob for a moment before looking over to Punk.

"Phil," he started, dropping the older man's ring name. Phil knew he was serious now. "Yes, Colby?" He responded. The man sighed and bit his lip. "Can I please stay with you tonight? I don't feel comfortable staying here tonight." He murmured. Phil sucked his lip piercing into his mouth for a moment and nodded. "Yeah, I understand. C'mon" he beckoned Colby over and they walked three doors down, to Phil's room.

Once inside, the younger man completely collapsed against the bed, screaming into a pillow. Phil quietly stripped down to his boxers and tapped Colby's shoulder. "Hey, I love you and all, but you need to get the hell up so I can lift the covers" Phil huffed playfully. Colby got up and slowly stripped down too, but he didn't join his friend. Phil arched a brow.

"You waitin' for an invite or something?" He questioned. Colby scratched his arm. "You're not uncomfortable? I mean...you saw...you know..." He muttered brokenly. Phil yawned. "About the kiss? So what? It happens. Sexual tension and stuff makes us all act in hasty decisions." He said dismissively. Seth's brows furrowed for a moment and Phil tilted his head.

"Look, if you're gay or not doesn't bother me. You're my friend, Colby. I'm not gonna think any less of you. Have you seen our profession? It's not too surprising that some of us swing for the other team. You shouldn't be ashamed or embarrassed. Just look at Darren, he's perfectly comfortable in his own skin and everyone backstage respects him for that, even if he's an annoying little shit. Now stop standing around and get in the damn bed. I won't offer again" Phil threatened half heartedly. Seth blushed and slid in beside his friend.

"Does that mean you're...?"  
"I'm admitting nothing, go the fuck to sleep"

"Phil, you're the best" Seth grinned, realizing a bit late that he had accidentally stroked the man's ego. Phil smirked in the darkness.

"Of course I am. I'm the best in the world"

(Next Morning)

_-He smirked down at him, enjoying the startled look in his eyes..Seth stared up at him with his lips parted. Swollen, wet, a single bead of blood running down from a bite he had delivered earlier. Seth trembled below him, tilting his head up, licking those lips, silently pleading, begging for him to kiss him again.  
"Please," he whispered, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. "Please Dean"-_

Dean's eyes snapped open and he growled loudly, bringing his hand up to shield the sunlight from his face. The man was pissed for a number of reasons. He was cold just like he was the day before, with a noticeable absence of Seth. Dean grabbed his pillow, ready to beat the two toned man and Roman to a feathery death with it when he noticed that Seth wasn't even with Roman. His eyes narrowed and that brought him to his second problem. His head was pounding and the brightness of the room was agitating the already angered man. He had an uncomfortable boner from his 'dream' and on top of it all, he was pissed about seeing Randy with his hands all over Seth.

Though he wouldn't allow himself to ponder the obvious reason why.

Dean wrote it all off as looking out for what was best for the team. Seth couldn't just run around getting pinned to walls by the damn enemies. Especially one that they'd beaten before. Randy was up to no good and Dean knew it. It made him all the more pissed that Seth let himself get trapped in that position.

That he'd kissed back.

Dean hadn't noticed he was growling and cursing loudly until Roman roused from his deep sleep. That meant Dean was more than too loud since it was hard to wake Roman Reigns.

And hazardous to one's health.

The large man leered at Dean from under his inky black hair. "Dean. Shut the fuck up. I don't know what you're bitching about this time but shut it. I'm trying to fucking sleep." He growled. Dean sneered at him. "And what the fuck are you gonna do if I don't shut it?" He shot back. Roman's eyes darkened and he looked every bit of ready to beat the life out of Dean when the door knob turned and Seth walked in with Punk trailing behind him.

He glanced between the two with a nervous look before he read the atmosphere. He sagged his shoulders. "Guys, it's too early to be fighting. C'mon, we're going out for breakfast." He said politely. Roman relaxed slightly, seeing Seth was still his usual self. Dean just examined the male before growling under his breath, remembering his dream. He stood quickly and snatched up a towel, stomping to the bathroom.

"I goin' to shower" he mumbled.

(At the Diner)

The three sat in relative silence, with Seth seated near Punk while Roman and Dean sat across from them. Dean stabbed his food violently a few times before he ever lifted any to his lips while Roman glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. Punk was reading a comic, his food already done and Seth had just started eating. He was going to crack a joke to brighten Dean's mood when Kaitlyn materialized seemingly our of nowhere.

Dean sent the woman an annoyed look as she sat down. She smiled cheerfully at him and pulled an Advil from her purse. She handed it to him and he grinned, taking the much needed pill. Roman rolled his eyes, Punk lowered his comic to send Dean a deadpan stare, and Seth shifted uncomfortably. No one had invited Kaitlyn as far as he knew.

Seth really didn't want a repeat of what happened last night, having to watch Dean and Kaitlyn swap DNA made him feel uncomfortable and unwelcome. He slid his food away and stood. "I think I'll go back to my room. I'll catch you guys later." He said. Roman frowned and Phil glanced up at him, silently willing him not to distance himself. Dean sent him a half-eyed stare and Kaitlyn nodded.

Seth idly wondered why everything had started to change.

-Fin-

_(A/N: hello my loves! Happy Saturday I hope! I'm considering updating this two times a week.  
1) because the chapters for this seem shorter than with YNA  
2) waiting a whole week was killing meeee  
Anyway, as for the Darren comment, I know he just came out recently but for story purposes, he came out back then. How was it? I read and love all of the reviews I get so I want to personally thank you and I hope they continue. Constructive criticism is welcome, also. Well then, have a wonderful day and until next time, I love you~)  
-Scarlet_


	4. Chapter 4: The Fox and the Hound

_Chapter 4: The Fox and the Hound_

Seth mumbled angrily under his breath.

All thee of them were a stable. A collective unit. How the hell were they supposed to work if the chemistry between them was fucked?

Dean couldn't keep it in his damn pants and Kaitlyn was literally invading on all of the previous activities the three did alone. (Read: _ALONE_) Roman had started acting strange also. The Samoan was spending more and more time away from Dean and Seth. At first, Seth was worried Roman was going to cling onto Alicia like Dean had Kaitlyn, but he was there when she kindly let him down. Roman just stared at her in confusion before quickly telling her he wasn't interested in her that way.

A small tap came to Seth's arm and he saw Punk there, smiling kindly at him. "I have a meeting. You gonna be alright? Randy's in the building" he told him. Seth stiffened.

Ever since that night, Randy had been popping up left and right. He nearly cornered him, had Cena not have dragged him away for something.

Punk felt his friend tense up and frowned. "It'll be okay. I need to have a talk with Randal anyway. When I find him, I'll handle things. Just try to stay out of trouble until I do, alright?" Punk joked. Seth rolled his eyes. "I'm a grown man, I can take care of myself" he huffed. Punk chuckled and nodded, exiting the room.

Seth left the room shortly after, idly wondering if he should return to the Shield locker room. The whole reason he left was because Dean and Kaitlyn had began making out on the couch and Roman left silently to go hang with his cousins. Seth frowned.

Sometimes he wished he did have more people to go to. It was strange because Dean, Roman, and Punk were all that he needed but Dean and Roman seemed to be pushing him away and Seth felt like he was burdening Punk. Seth bumped into someone else and stumbled slightly. "Shit, I'm sor-"he trailed off, looking up at Randy.

The Viper's lips quirked for a moment. "You look lost, kid. Where's your team mates?" He questioned. Seth frowned, stepping away. "None of your damn business. I don't know what mind game you're trying to play, but leave me the hell out of it" he snapped. Randy's brow quirked and he tilted his head. "Oh, someone's angry. Guess there's a bit of trouble in paradise, hm?" He grinned. Seth glared at him and he only smirked in response.

"Where's Punk?" He suddenly questioned. Seth went to tell him to fuck off when his brows furrowed. "Why do you want to know where Punk is?" He questioned. Randy's smirk fell and he pushed himself off of the wall. "None of your business." He huffed, leaving briskly.

Seth watched him go and shook his head, turning to go find something to do.

(Later)

Seth had found a small corner that was pretty much empty. He sat on a stereo, scrolling through the pictures in his iPhone to pass the time. He smiled faintly at the ones if his dogs. He really missed those little brats.

"Hey, what are you doing back here all alone?" A soft voice startled him and he looked up into the gray eyes if Alicia Fox. He glanced around to make sure she was talking to him before blinking in surprise. "Why are you talking to me?" He questioned, wincing a moment later at how rude that sounded.

"Should I not be talking to you?" Alicia questioned. Seth sighed. "I don't mind, it's just that most of you Divas tend to stay away from guys like me" he muttered. Alicia hummed quietly and sat on a stereo across from him. "Well, you three aren't that bad. Certainly better than talking to someone as rude as Ryback or Damien. But maybe that's me. You've been so down lately, I figured you need an ear. I can leave you alone if you want though" she said. Seth shook his head and sent her a small smile.

"You really want to talk to me?"  
"I'm still here, aren't I?"

He chuckled and locked his phone, leaning back. "After TLC, Dean and Roman have been acting strange. Dean's been more aggressive and snappy towards us-mostly me-and he randomly started dating Kaitlyn and now she's literally invading all of the things we used to do as three friends. Roman's been acting strange too. It's almost like he's conflicted about something and he's pulling away instead of asking for help. It's frustrating" he sighed. Alicia nodded and crossed her legs.

"I say you sit down and talk to them both. If nothing works, give them the cold shoulder" she suggested. Seth hummed thoughtfully and Alicia gently kicked his boot. "C'mon, I don't think you have a match and I know I don't," she paused, smiling sadly, and Seth felt truly bad for the Diva.

It was a struggle for the men, yes, but the Divas were constantly pushed aside and misused and it was truly terrible.

"I say we grab a bite to eat or something" she continued. Seth hopped down and shrugged, following the woman out.

(With Punk)

Punk entered his locker room and stared at the man sitting on his couch, stretched out. He tsked and closed the door, crossing his arms.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room, Randal?" He snapped. Randy's icy eyes opened and he stared at Punk with a calculating look, reading him. Punk shifted uncomfortably, but didn't back down.

"You know why I'm here" he responded. "If you're looking for Seth, he's not here, get the hell out" he ordered. Randy arched a brow. "I ran into the boy in the hall. If I was looking for him, I wouldn't be here" he stated. Punk leered darkly at him. "So why are you here then?" He questioned.

"For you"

Punk growled and stormed up to Randy, towering over him. "Funny way of showing it by kissing my best friend!" He snarled. Randy cocked his head to the right. "You sound jealous" he cooed. Punk scoffed and moved away. Randy let him. For now.

"I'm not jealous. I don't give a damn about you. Just stay away from Seth." He hissed. Randy chuckled. "You're infatuated with the kid, aren't you?" He questioned. Punk froze. "I'm not." He muttered. Randy tilted his head up, eyes narrowed.

"Yes you are. You're infatuated with him and it kills you to know he's probably never even gonna notice how you feel, let alone send them back" he taunted, arms crossed. Punk growled and leered down at him. "Shut up." He spat. Randy ignored him.

"The kid cares more for those two confused idiots than he does for you in the romantic sense. It's funny how none of them can even man up to their own feelings" Randy nearly purred, enjoying how agitated Punk became.

"Randy-"  
"Dean's doing the same thing as you, y'know. Using someone else to deny your feelings for another"

Punk turned, ready to attack when he was caught off guard by Randy's speed and pinned to the wall. He growled angrily. "Let me go." He hissed. Randy shook his head, the intense look in his eyes softening for a moment.

"Why are you doing this to me? I said I was sorry" he whispered. Punk's heart pounded in his chest when Randy let his wrists go, placing a hand at either side of his head. "I didn't mean for what to happen to happen. You know I regret it. Why won't you forgive me?" He questioned quietly. Punk looked away, chewing his bottom lip.

"Get out. _Please_."

Randy sighed and left Punk's personal space. He stood before him for a few moments before running his hand through his extremely short hair. "I won't give up on you." He muttered before he left without resistance.

Punk waited until he left to slump to the floor, holding his head and fighting back tears.

(With Roman)

Naomi leaned against Jimmy, frowning over at Roman. Jey was trying hard to get the man to talk about what was bothering him. "Rome, you gotta speak up. We can't help you if you keep up with the cold shoulder routine" she told him, placing a hand on his arm. He sighed.

"I'm not even sure what the hell is going on with me" he grumbled. Naomi pursed her lips and both twins frowned. "Well what's bothering you?" Jimmy questions. Roman runs a hand through his hair and stares down at his phone. "It's Seth." He says finally. Naomi sits up a bit.

"I heard about the whole concussion business. Is he okay?" She inquires. Roman nods before looking up to the three. "Since then, I've been having this strange feeling whenever he's around." He muttered. The twins don't quite get it and Naomi stares at him with her mouth agape. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" She questions, making a gesture with her hand that none of them knew the meaning of. Roman nods anyway. Jimmy taps his foot. "I still don't get it" he muttered. Naomi stares at him with an "are you serious look" and he blinks. Realization hits Jey, too.

"Wait,"  
"Yes."  
"Oh..._ohhhh shit!_"

Roman stares blankly at his cousins for their shout in union and Naomi rolls her eyes. "Slow asses" she mumbles before focusing back on Roman, who visibly looked more uncomfortable than he did before.

"Rome, it's okay. You don't have to be uncomfortable around us. We're family" Jimmy says, pulling Naomi a bit closer to him to emphasize that. She smiles sweetly up at him and Jey mocks them. Roman can't help but to smile a bit at them.

"I don't know what I should do. I feel uncomfortable around him and it feels like he's getting stressed" he says sullenly. Jey blinks in confusion. "Why?" He inquires. Roman rubs his hands together for a moment. "Dean's been sleeping around with Kaitlyn and she's been all over and I'll admit I've been pulling away...I just get worried. I don't want to act on any of these emotions because I don't want to fuck up our friendship and break up The Shield" he admits.

"It sounds like you three are doing that anyway. You need to man up and not pull away so much. You three are close. Keep it that way. As for your feelings for him, I say you drop subtle hints, see if he takes the bait. Don't just jump into it" Naomi advises. Roman smiles at her and nods.

"Thanks for listening"

(With Dean)

The auburn yawned, finding it a bit weird that none if the boys had came back to the locker room. It was nearly time to leave. (Dean had wondered idly why the hell they even showed up if they weren't wrestling or cutting promos for that night). He went to sit up, growling at the weight of Kaitlyn on his chest.

The woman was warm, yes, but she was nothing like Seth. She was too damn warm and Dean didnt like how she fit against him. He huffed, pushing her head off of his chest and rolling so she rested on the couch instead. He stared down at her for a moment before packing his things.

He was in the middle of checking his phone when she awoke. "Dean...?" She called sleepily. He rolled his eyes. "What do you want?" He questioned. She sat up, peering over the couch. "Where are we going baby?" She muttered. Dean picked up his bag-the only bag-and turned to her. "I'm going to the hotel. I don't know where you're going" he replied. She pouted and stood, walking over to him.

"You should stay with me in my room. I'm sure Alicia won't mind" she purred. Dean felt like telling her off, but he thought about facing Seth if he went to his room. He shrugged.

"Lets go."

(With Alicia & Seth)

The two sat on the floor, laughing loudly as they played against each other on the Wii that was in Alicia's room.

"I just blue shelled you. Whatcha gonna do?" Alicia taunted. Seth smirked, turning into the Bullet Bill and zooming past her, winning the race. "Yes! Who's talking now? HA!" He boasted. Alicia stared at the screen, jaw dropped. She tossed the controller down and pushed his arm lightly.

"No fair! Lets play super smash bros!" She huffed. Seth smirked. "It doesn't matter what we play, I'll kick your ass" he chuckled, switching out Mario Kart for Super Smash Bros Brawl. Alicia opted to play as Pit while Seth used Ike.

(20 min later)

Alicia pouted, staring at Seth, who was on the floor in tears. "Stop laughing at me, asshole" she huffed. Seth wiped a tear away and smiled up at her, a true, genuine smile. "I'm sorry, you're just terrible at this. You only won one match and that's because you threw a bomb at me when I was in mid-air" he snickered.

Alicia rolled her eyes and turned the game off, instead turning on some animal show. She and Seth watched it in silence, eating from the Chinese takeout they rewarmed.

"Alicia, I want to thank you. I really enjoyed this" Seth says suddenly and Alicia smiles, pulling some noodles into her mouth. "No problem. I enjoyed this too, seeing the sweet and playful side of Seth Rollins. I can see why Dean, Roman, and Punk adore you" she joked. Seth hums, chewing thoughtfully. "I don't feel like that's the case. I feel so much drama coming out of the blue" he muttered. Alicia picked up her can of Sprite and took a sip to wash down her food.

"All close friends get in a funk once in a while. It's probably so bad because you guys haven't fought since FCW and even then, it wasn't legit emotions of malice towards one another. I truly believe you'll be alright" she says. Seth smiled at her but he looked towards the door as it opened.

Dean and Kaitlyn walked in, with her chattering and Dean grunting behind her. Kaitlyn paused when she saw Alicia and Seth. "What's going on here?" She cooed, a small hint of accusation in her voice. She was looking at them as if searching for something romantic. Alicia just stared at her, a mouth full of food and Seth laughed at the red haired woman. She looked like a chipmunk.

"Alicia and I were just hanging out. I'll be going. Thank you for helping me out, Alicia. I'll text you in the morning" he promised as he pulls her into a hug. She hugged back and nodded with a smile as he headed to the door. Dean clicked his tongue. "I'll turn in too. I'm tired" he lies.

"But Dean-"  
"Sorry." Dean turned on the balls of his feet and exited with Seth, leaving Kaitlyn without another word. Alicia watched the exchange with interest and Kaitlyn stomped her foot in anger.

Dean watched Seth out of the corner of his eye, and Seth felt him staring, choosing to ignore it. Dean broke the silence after they get in the elevator. "So what's up with you and Alicia?" He questioned and Seth can hear the poorly contained jealousy. "She saw me backstage and saw that I was upset. She gave me her ears and I got to vent to her. Then we just hung out and played video games. I feel a bit better" he admits. Dean frowned, feeling that bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Why didn't you come to me if there was something upsetting you?" He questioned. Seth stared at him for a long moment before snorting. "_You_? You've been attached to Kaitlyn all damn night. You didn't even know I was upset and you probably wouldn't have known if I didn't tell you." He huffed angrily. Dean recoiled at the bite in Seth's voice, frowning. "Sorry..." He trails off and Seth sighed, going into their hotel room. Dean noted that Roman is already present, sitting in bed with his headphones on. He glanced up when they came in, turning his music off and pushing his headphones down to his neck. He went to speak but Seth shushed him. "Dean, sit down. I speak first." He states seriously. The defiant side in Dean wants to protest, to instinctually just tell Seth to fuck off, but his rational side obeys for once and he plops down beside Roman.

Seth ran a hand through his hair and frowned at them both. "I'm not sure what's going on, but I just want you two to stop being so different...it's not fair that you're both pulling away like this. Dean, I'll support you and Kaitlyn, but there comes a point in time where she just needs not to fucking intrude on our "**us**" time. That shit is important to me and I don't appreciate her crashing it **all the time.** You need some room to breathe. We can't even hang out like we used to without you leaving with her or you two swapping spit all the time!" Seth paused to get his emotions in check, not wanting this to turn into a screaming match. He looked to Roman.

"And you...Rome, I know something is bothering you...stop trying to handle it on your own...both of you. It's like I don't even matter to you anymore..." Seth trailed off, obvious hurt in his voice.

"It's not like that!"  
"Are you fucking serious, Seth?!"

Seth jolted as both of his friends stood. Roman looked at him with a firm frown on his mature face and Dean looked angry all over again. "Don't ever say some stupid shit like that, Seth. I love you, you annoying little shit" Dean grumbled, noticing a few moments later in his mind that he was finally accepting that the feelings he felt weren't just a phase. Roman smiled at Seth and beckoned him over. Seth smiled and quickly closed the distance, enjoying the group hug from both of his friends.

In that moment, their worries vanished and nothing else mattered but the warmth of the embrace.

It lasted much longer than it should have and Roman and Dean felt disappointment as Seth stepped away. The shortest man yawned, making his way to the bed beside the one Roman was in. He pulled his shirt and jeans off and slid under the covers silently, leaving his two friends staring at him.

This time, Dean grinned at the victory that was Seth in his bed again (he tried not to think about how suggestive that sounded) as he stripped down. Roman, on the other hand, was left with a rejected feeling. Yes, Seth had always slept with Dean unless they all had to share a bed, but Roman enjoyed the feeling that bloomed in his chest when he awoke to find a half-asleep Seth clinging to him. The Samoan looked over, clenching his fist for a short moment when he saw Dean pull Seth tight against him and Seth mumble something incoherently in response.

Roman slid into his bed alone, fighting off the inevitable feeling of jealousy.

-fin-

_(A/N: Wednesdays are the second update days for this. Saturday and Wednesday.  
And there we go guys, the blooming friendship of Seth and Alicia. No worries, there's no romance there. She's here because its my fic and I also love her so...yea c: please review and until next time, I love you~)  
-Scarlet_


	5. Chapter 5: Now Can I Get A Hot Tub?

_(A/N: is the title from the nationwide comercial? YES! YES! YES! c: I'm so punny)_

_Chapter 5:_ _Now Can I Get a Hot Tub?_

Dean woke up first the next morning, finally satisfied when he felt Seth holding onto him. He snored quietly and Dean could feel his chest rumbling against his with every breath.

He pulled the man closer, burying his face in Seth's soft hair and teetering on the edge of unconsciousness when Seth's phone started vibrating obnoxiously on the nightstand. Dean wanted to throw the device out of the window and he growled lowly when Seth roused from his sleep.

He looked up tiredly, smiling at Dean before reaching over blindly for the phone. He unlocked it and put it to his ear, voice raw from sleep.

"Hello? Punk? What's wrong? I can hear it in your voice...okay fine, I'll get the boys. Okay, bye" Seth hung up and stretched his long body, his limbs untangling from Dean's. The older man did not approve. "What the hell does he want? It's early as fuck!" He snarled. Seth checked his phone.

"Dean, we slept in. It's 11:25" he snickered. Dean groaned and sat up, scratching his head and looking over to Roman. "You're gonna wake him up right?" He questioned. Seth blinked before a small look of horror crossed his face. "Wait why do I have to?!" He hissed. Dean smirked lazily and bolted away suddenly, locking himself in the bathroom and cackling evilly when Seth protested.

The two toned man huffed and rolled out of bed, smiling faintly as he started to see signs of the old Dean coming back. He shuffled over to Roman and poked his cheek. "Rooooooman" he whispered. Roman didn't do so much as twitch. Seth groaned and poked his cheek once more. "Rome!" He says a bit louder. Roman's brow twitches for a moment but he stays asleep. Seth looks up when Dean reentered, staring unimpressed at him. "Tickle him." He says suddenly. Seth grins and the auburn joins his side, both of them straddling one of Roman's thick legs and trying to contain their laughter as they start tickling his sides.

The oldest man jolts awake, nearly throwing them off in the process. "What the hell?!" He barked, suddenly bursting into laughter as the two continue their assault. Roman laughed loudly, trying to squirm away as Dean and Seth continued, both men laughing and smiling brightly.

Eventually they stop, and Dean and Seth dart away when Roman went to grab at them. The Samoan shook his head, smiling at his friends. He missed this, being able to smile and laugh with the two.

As Roman and Seth got ready, Dean wandered around the hotel looking for his shoes with a cookie dangling from his lips. The pale man scratched his head in confusion. "What's wrong?" Seth inquires, popping up at his side. Dean points to his feet and crosses his arms, about to pull the rest of the cookie into his mouth but Seth plucked it free, popping the sugary treat into his own mouth as he kicked open Dean's blue luggage case, grinning cheekily when Dean noticed his shoes were inside. Pale eyes narrowed at him. "Next time you steal my cookie, I'll kick your scrawny ass" he threatens, sliding them on.

"Come at me bro" Seth teases, sticking his tongue out.

Dean arches a brow before spearing the smaller man to the bed, both of them roughhousing around until Roman came and whistled to break them up. "I swear you two are kids. Lets go" he says firmly.

Dean rolls his eyes and Seth grins, leading the way out.

(Punk's Room)

Seth frowns when his friend opens the door. Punk's eyes look oddly puffy and a bit pink. Dean and Roman go quiet behind him and Seth steps a bit closer. "Phil, what the hell happened? Were you crying?" He questions, placing a hand on Phil's cheek.

Roman suddenly finds the floor rug interesting while Dean stiffens, leering quietly at Punk. Said man gently removed Seth's hand and smiled weakly at him.

"I'm fine. Couldn't sleep very well." He lied through his teeth and all three knew it. Surprisingly, Dean stepped up to Seth's side. "Let's stay inside then. Order room service or some shit." He offered. Punk rubbed his eyes for a moment.

"I'd love to but we all gotta get moving to the next town. Get your things, I'm driving." He told them, dangling a set of keys on his finger. "Road trip!" Seth called, dashing down the hall to their room.

The three older wrestlers watched him dart away with their jaws dropped until Dean broke the silence with a cackle. He hunched over and laughed, sparking a small, yet welcome laugh attack between the three. "I don't know what I'm gonna do with him" Roman commented as he and Dean headed back towards their room. Punk was a few steps behind them, dragging his suitcase along with one hand as he shouldered up his bookbag with the other.

Seth was sitting on his suitcase, trying to get it to close. Roman shook his head and pressed down on the top with one hand close to Seth's thigh. He zipped it shut with his free hand. Seth blinked owlishly at him before smiling adorably.

"Thanks Rome. Do you need any help?" He questioned. Roman's heart melted a bit but he shook his head. "I packed last night. We just need to wait for Dean" he replies, sitting on the couch as he waited. Seth hummed and sat on the arm of the couch, leaning against Roman as he watched Dean toss around his clothes.

"Dean, we've been here a day and a half. How did you lose your shirt?" He questioned. Dean growled a curse and scratched his head. "I'll tell you when I know, Seth" he huffed. Seth was about to help him look when there was a knock.

Punk opened the door and Kaitlyn strolled in with Alicia. The two toned woman was wearing Dean's missing shirt. Dean stared at her. "I've been looking for that." He grumbles, picking up his suitcase. Alicia goes to greet Seth and Roman and Kaitlyn pouts.

"Do you want me to take it off here?" She shoots back sarcastically. Dean's brow twitched in annoyance and she smirked. "Thought so. Now c'mon, I got an Escalade rental and-"

"We're riding together with Punk." Seth interrupts. Kaitlyn looks at him with a frown. "What?" She inquires. "_We_," Seth gestured to Dean, Roman, and himself. "Are riding with _him_" he pointed to Punk, who grinned and waved once at her.

"I don't think I was asking you, Seth."  
"Tough shit, Kaitlyn."

Alicia and Punk snort at Seth's attitude and Roman tries to hold back the smile that's trying to force it's way onto his face while Dean stared at him, impressed. Kaitlyn crossed her arms. "Dean, are you gonna let him talk to me like that?" She huffed. Dean whistles and shrugs. "I've got a commitment to the boys. Sorry bout that. I think it's time to go, right Punk?" He spoke fast but Punk nodded, not missing a beat.

He opened the door and walked out, with the Shield following. "I'll catch ya there" Dean throws over his shoulder before closing the door. Alicia watches Kaitlyn, seeing the rage on her friends face. She would feel bad for her, if it weren't so amusing how blind everyone was.

In the parking lot, Dean took the passenger's side, tapping his foot at a machine gun's pace while Roman and Seth settle in the back. Punk starts driving out of the parking garage and Seth frowns, poking Dean's shoulder. "You look pissed. Are you offended?" He questioned, his attitude from before was gone and he almost seemed...nervous that Dean would say yes. Dean shook his head.

"Of course I'm not mad at you, Seth. I'm just getting a bit sick of her" he mumbled. Seth leaned back and tilted his head. "Are you gonna break up with her?" He questioned, a small hopeful tone in his voice that Dean caught.

Roman caught it too, frowning and subtly moving a bit closer to Seth.

Dean turned to look at his friend, grinning wolfishly at him. "You jealous? Do you want a piece of Dean Ambrose?" He teased, winking at Seth. The smaller man blushed, punching Dean's arm while he and Punk snickered. Roman clicked his tongue, eyeing Dean carefully. "Haha, very funny Dean." Seth rolled his eyes. Dean turned back to the front, a smug look on his face.

After a few minutes, Seth yawned, his cheek pressed against the window and his eye lids fluttering. Roman pulled him closer, allowing Seth to lay on him like he had that night when they watched movies together.

Seth smiled sleepily up at him and pressed close to his side, relaxing completely. Roman put his hand on Seth's arm, holding him gently but firmly in case Punk hit a few road bumps. That warm feeling bloomed in his chest and a small smile came to his face.

Dean watched him from the rear view mirror, eyes narrowed.

(Next Town)

Punk pulled into the new hotel's parking garage, running a hand through his hair. He had three grown ass men sleeping in his car, two of which were cuddling and the remaining one scowling and mumbling angrily.

Punk rolled his eyes and nudged Dean with his elbow. The auburn was a light sleeper and woke up almost instantly, grumbling. "What?" He grunted. "We're here. Get out" Punk told him bluntly before getting out. He opened Roman's door and shook his shoulder until he woke up.

If Punk weren't used to the Samoan's "you woke me up, I'll kill you with my bare hands" glare, he would've been intimidated when he woke up. "Calm down big guy. We're here" he stated. Roman did relax and he looked down to Seth. "I really don't want to wake him..." He trailed off. Punk arched a brow.

"He's not 3, Rome" he stated. Roman sighed and gently shook Seth awake. The smaller man looked up, not sure where he was. He blinked a few times to focus, face extremely close to Roman's. "Rome...are we there?" He inquires. Roman stared at his lips, wanting so achingly bad to just lean closer, to close the distance those few inches between them.

"The new hotel. There's a Crossfit. After you rest, we'll all go" he promised. Seth grinned and slid out of the car after Roman got out. "Where's Dean?" He questioned as Punk had the bellhop take their bags up to their rooms. Roman glanced around, seeing Kaitlyn dragging a very agitated Dean off.

"Kaitlin's got him" he responded. Seth growled a curse and jumped on Roman's back, locking his muscular legs around Rome's waist and nearly knocking the Samoan off-guard. "A little warning next time?" Roman playfully huffed. Seth shrugged and wrapped his arms around Roman's neck, putting his chin on his shoulder.

"Carry me" he demanded.

Roman arched a brow, pinching his bottom. Seth squeaked. "What the hell was that for?!" He whined. Roman arched a brow and Seth blushed. "Fine, sorry. Please carry me?" He pouted. Roman chuckles and adjusts Seth before going to the reception woman.

The blonde eyed them with interest. "How may I help you?" She politely inquires. Seth grins impishly at her and Roman sends her a dazzling smile. "We're here with the rest of the WWE. We need our keycards. I'm Roman Reigns and this is Seth Rollins." He told her. She typed in a few things and nods.

"Well, it seems there's three. A Ambrose, as well. You three have the honeymoon suite, shall I take his name off the list?" She questioned, smiling kindly at the two. Seth stared at her with wide eyes and and Roman's brain took a bit longer to catch up with all that she said. "No, Dean's our team mate and he-_wait_. We have the _what_?" He finally caught up, staring at her with his mouth agape. She smiles brightly.

"There are three of you? How spicy. Should I give you all three keycards or-"  
"Wait,wait. Hold on. We have the honeymoon suite?!"  
"Yes, Mr. Reigns."  
"Can you double check that?"  
"Right away, Mr. Rollins"

She typed away and then turned the screen to them both. "See? The Shield, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, deluxe honeymoon suite. That's one of our finest! It outlooks the beach, there's a hot tub, and if you need any...ehehe items, you can just call down for them. Here's your keycards. It's on the top floor! Enjoy~" she chimed. She was way too happy about this.

_**Too.  
Damn.  
Happy**_.

Roman hesitantly took the keycards and carried Seth to the elevator. There was an awkward silence that was nearly strangling the both of them. Seth buried his face in the back of Roman's neck, face red from embarrassment. "Do you want to request a different room?" Roman questioned, stopping at their door. Seth shook his head.

"It's supposed to be really fancy right? We're here for a week, might as well enjoy it" he responded optimistically. Roman nodded and unlocked the door. When he walked in, he heard Seth gasp from behind him.

The room was huge, a soft creme color to the walls. The room was split into different sections. One section was the common area, with a large couch hugging the wall opposite of a wall-mounted HD flatscreen TV. There was a kitchen area and Roman assumed the fridge was full of expensive food.

He opened a door to the bedroom, nearly dropping Seth when he saw the bed.

It was a California King bed with a thin veil surrounding it. There was a large window to the corner of the room, sure enough leading to a large hot tub that looked over the crystal clear beaches below. There was a large screen separating the "bathroom" area from this one but both men could quite clearly tell that one could almost be able to see whoever was showering (at least waist and above) through the screen because of the way the blinds were designed. Seth went to get down and tripped over his own feet, grabbing hold of Roman as they fell back to the bed, nearly destroying the screen.

Seth let out a harsh breath and stared up at Roman. "S-Sorry..." He trailed off, swallowing thickly. Roman held himself up, one palm flat on the bed by Seth's hip and the other by his head. He didn't speak, instead staring down at his team mate with that unreadable look he was so known for. Seth bit his lip. "R-Roman?" He questioned. Roman looked up and met his eyes, not making a sound. Seth didn't know what to do. His heart was pounding and he felt like Roman was stealing his breath away.

"Seth, I'm sorry." Roman suddenly muttered. "Sorry for wha-" all the words Seth was going to say died off into a startled sound when Roman pressed his lips against his. He wasn't pushing or forcing Seth into the kiss, just sealing their lips together. Seth's brain was a jumbled mess of mixed signals and Roman sat up, pretty much straddling Seth, pinning him down with both his weight and his steel gaze. Seth stared up at him with his mouth agape, breathing heavily all of a sudden. Roman moved his hair out of his face and got off of Seth, looking away.

Seth slowly sat up, touching his lips and staring at Roman's back. "R-Roman what was..." He trailed off, seeing Roman tense slightly. He must've thought Seth was going to freak. The smaller man stood, walking to stand in front of him. "Don't go all quiet on me...tell me what that was about, Ro" he pleaded. Roman wouldn't meet his eyes. "Lets go to the Crossfit, Seth" he changed the subject and Seth bowed his head, nodding silently.

Quietly, they left the room.

(At the Crossfit)

Punk and Alicia were in the Crossfit already, chatting to themselves while Punk held up pads for her to punch. They looked over when Seth and Roman entered, instantly sensing the tense awkwardness between them. Seth waved at them while Roman looked at Punk before nodding over to the benches. Punk shrugged and went over to spot Rome while Seth went over to the other side with Alicia.

"C'mon, puppy face." She beckons him over to the treadmills and gets on the machine beside him, giving him a look as they both start at a walking pace. Seth chewed on his lip for a moment before looking over to his newest friend. "So...we got the honeymoon suite..." He left that in the air for a moment, wincing when Alicia nearly tripped from laughing. "HAHAHA you guys are honeymooners now?!" She teased and Seth heard weights clank from across the room, looking over his shoulder to see Roman sitting up staring at them with wide eyes. Punk was behind him, nearly doubled over from laughter.

Seth glared at her and she snickered a bit, waving Roman and Punk off. "Relax, Rommy, I won't tease your hubby. You better get Dean though, he's breaking vows" she stated, only half joking. She had seen enough to know how Kaitlyn and Dean's relationship was straining the friendship of the three and even if she was Kaitlyn's friend, she didn't really want those two together to begin with. It was obvious to everyone but himself, Roman, and Seth that Dean had feelings for Seth. He was only using Kaitlyn to get his mind off of it and Alicia was a bit disappointed in both of them, Dean for the actual act and Kaitlyn for not seeing through it.

Roman shook his head and went back to his bench presses while Seth and Alicia resumed their hushed conversation. "Something else happened. But you need to be quiet about it." Seth whispered. Alicia nodded and leaned in. Seth took a deep breath.

"Roman kissed me."

Seth could barely contain his startled shout when Alicia tripped and flew off of the treadmill. He hopped off of his and ran to her, picking her up off the floor. She stared at him with wide eyes and Punk and Roman ran over. "Are you okay?" Seth questioned in a panic. Alicia nodded and stood. "I think you should walk me back to my room" she passively demanded. Seth nodded and waved bye to his two friends and left with Alicia. He tried to ignore the all-knowing smile of the receptionist as they passed her to get to the elevator and Seth could've sworn he heard her whisper "beard".

Once the doors closed, Alicia turned to him, excited. "Oh my god! He kissed you?! How did it feel? Did you like it? Did you kiss back?!" She questioned excitedly. Seth blushed and took a small step away. "Relax. I'll explain" he mumbled before going into full detail about what happened. When he was finished, Alicia crossed her arms.

"You didn't kiss back?"  
"No...?"  
"Are you _insane_?"

Seth recoils a bit when Alicia pokes him in the chest. "All three of you are sexy as hell and you don't quite know the sexiness that each of you possess, and when that large Samoan hunk kissed you, you didn't even respond? Do you know how many of your fans would kill you for that?" She huffed, but Seth could tell she wasn't all that serious. He scratched his head.

"I don't know...I just kind of blanked out...I didn't know what to do...I mean yes, Rome is incredibly sexy, Dean too, but I don't know how I'm supposed to respond in a situation like that." He mumbled honestly as they stopped at Alicia's floor. She nodded in understanding and lead the way to her room. "Well, do you feel anything for him? Or the other one, since we're on the topic?" She inquired, making sure not to use names since they were in the hallway. Seth's brows furrowed. "I...I don't even know...I've never looked at them in that way so I've never even thought about it..." He sighed. Alicia sighed as well and opened the door to her room, stopping short when she saw Kaitlyn trashing the place. She stopped, looking over to them with tears and mascara running down her face. She glared hatefully at Seth.

"**You**!" She snarled. Seth had to pull Alicia out of the way of a vase Kaitlyn threw at him. He stared at the shattered mess for a moment before looking over to her with wide eyes. "Kaitlyn what the fuck?" Alicia hissed, moving out of Seth's arms. Kaitlyn points at Seth. "You bastard!" She barked, stomping up to him. "Fucking around with _my_ man!" She continued, closing in. Seth stepped back. "What the hell are you talking about?!" He growled out, holding her back from hitting him. She was screaming and crying and Seth didn't know if he should help her or leave as quick as possible before damage was done to him. "**TELL ME WHY YOU** **DID THIS TO ME**!" She screamed, trying to pry her hands free. Seth didn't tighten his grip, not wanting to bruise or harm the woman. "Kaitlyn, calm down, what did I do-" he was cut short when Kaitlyn ripped her hand free, slapping him hard in the face. Alicia winced and Seth's head snapped to the right, a red mark appearing on his cheek. He stared at her in shock and she only glared.

"Tell me why he moaned _your_ name!"

_-fin-_

_(A/N: phew. I made it. I'm not gonna lie, this chapter was gonna be a big ass filler Bc I got a block but after looking at Xenarocks99's review about the whole bed thing, plus after watching the wonderful awesomeness that is our shield babies on RAW and SD just being so sadistic and sexy and unfff...sorry, off-track. But while we're off-track, im workkng on a two-shot based on this past Monday. It will be Punkbrose and Rolligns. That's something to look forward to. Moving on, I want to thank you personally, Xena. You unknowingly helped me a lot with that one little review. I'd love to know what you all think of this chapter with a review. I think this is the longest chapter yet. Huzzah! And until next time, I love you~)  
-Scarlet_


	6. Chapter 6: Thunderbolts and Lightning

_(A/N: ;W; C-Cody! *sob* and yes the title is inspired by Queen. No, I'm not sorry for it or anything else that happens after this point. MY EMOTIONS GUYS)_

_Chapter 6: Thunderbolts and Lightning, Very Very Frightening_

Seth stared at her. Really, just _stared_. Alicia looked between the two of them, unsure as to if she should pull them apart or not. Kaitlyn panted, growling at him.

"You've ruined my relationship." She shook, anger boiling up. Seth didn't even move, still trying to comprehend what she just said. "Behind my back...you...I can't believe you!" She snapped. Seth frowned at her. "Kaitlyn, calm down. I haven't done anything like that with Dean-"

"_Bullishit_!" Kaitlyn was ready to lunge at him but Alicia yanked her back, locking her arms behind her back. She pulled Kaitlyn out of kicking range just in case. Kaitlyn continued to leer and hiss at Seth and the man can start to see shades of AJ particular brand of crazy in her.

"Randy just wasn't enough for you, hm?" She suddenly growled and Seth went still, eyes wide. "Kaitlyn you don't even know what you're talking about. Randy came on to _me_." Seth tried to reason with her but she only snorted. "I thought better of you. But you fucked with _my_ man. You're lucky I'm not a guy or I'd _end_ you. I'll get you for this. I swear." She hissed. Alicia pushed her into he room and sighed.

"You gonna go deal with...your end of this?"  
"I don't really want to..."  
"Seth."  
"I know, Alicia. I'll text you tomorrow." Seth ran a shaky hand through his hair and made his way down the hall with his head bowed, not missing Kaitlyn's resumed screaming, crying, and trashing in the room, accompanied by Alicia trying to stop her.

Seth hesitated in the elevator, really not wanting to go right to the room. He bit his lip and called Punk.

"...Hello?"  
"Punk...can I come to your room for a bit please? I don't want to go to mine right now.."  
"I'm sorry Seth. I've actually got someone over here already and I'm trying to diffuse a different situation...maybe tomorrow?"  
"Yeah sure...who's over? Is it Dean?"  
"No. Look, I gotta go-_dammit stop touching me!_-call me in the morning. We'll go out and explore the town, okay?" Punk was rushing over his words and Seth could've sworn he heard a familiar chuckle in the background. Seth nodded slowly, blushing when he realized Punk actually couldn't see it. "Yeah, that'll be fine. Thank you. Bye Punk"

"Bye Seth"

Seth sighed and pulled his keycard out, walking into his room. He saw Dean's jacket tossed carelessly over the couch and frowned, putting it in the closet. Everything else seemed untouched so Seth went to the bedroom.

Sure enough, Dean was leaning against the balcony railing, silently staring at the horizon as the sun was setting. It bathed his pale face in an orange glow and Seth blushed for a moment until he realized why he was here.

Dean had moaned his name while with Kaitlyn.

Seth really didn't want to handle this by himself. He wasn't good at these kinds of things, dammit. Sighing, Seth approached Dean, leaning on the railing with his back to it. Dean didn't even twitch to acknowledge he was even aware of Seth's presence.

"Dean?" Seth muttered. Dean didn't move, instead taking a long drag from the cigarette dangling from his lips. Seth sighed and went to speak again but Dean cut him off before he could even start.

"Who hit you, Seth?" He questioned. Seth was honestly a bit worried. Dean's voice had taken an oddly calm tone and that worried Seth. He knew Dean was angry, about exactly what, he wasn't sure, but he did know that Dean was a very dangerous man to be around if he was calm while angered. Seth knew to tread carefully. "Dean, that's not really important now, I need to ask you..." Seth's words caught in his throat when Dean grabbed his chin, tilting his face up and staring heatedly down into his eyes. His face showed no emotion and Seth was both startled and entranced.

"Answer the fucking question, Seth." He demanded. Seth looked down. "Kaitlyn. But Dean-" Dean lifted his face up again, half-lidded eyes staring intently into his. "She told you, didn't she?" He said more to himself than Seth. The smaller man nodded anyway. A small snort leaves Dean's lips and he drops the cigarette butt over the ledge carelessly.

"You know and you still came to me? Why didn't you go to Punk or Roman?" He questioned, keeping that unwavering calm. Seth frowned. "It's not really any of their business and I wanted to talk to you" he mumbled. Dean still hasn't let his face go and it's making Seth anxious. He didn't want to move, lest he upset Dean even more.

Dean's thumb brushed over his red cheek and he hummed. "Sorry bout her hitting you" he apologized before bringing his face closer, pressing a kiss to Seth's cheek. Seth's face went red and Dean pressed their foreheads together, just looking into the smaller man's eyes. Seth's heart is racing and just like with Roman, he feels as if Dean is stealing the breath from his chest. Dean closed his eyes and chucked.

"I'm such an asshole" he muttered. Seth's brows furrowed. "Dean, will you tell me what happened?" He questioned. Dean hummed and nodded. "Might as well. I've made an ass of myself so far anyway. Let me start by saying sorry" he apologized, only moving a small silver out of Seth's space. "I'm sorry I ever thought she could be you. I'm sorry I even compared her to you. I'm sorry I hurt you." Dean rambled off, voice raw and sincere. Seth was taken back. Dean hated apologizing for anything, let alone multiple things at once. The two toned man didn't know what to make out of them, however. "What are you saying?" He questioned. Dean grabbed the railing behind Seth with a white-knuckled grip and Seth could see the conflict swimming in his eyes.

"Since TLC, I can't get you off my mind. I'll apologize to Kaitlyn once she calms down but I'll admit I was using her to try and sweep these feelings under the rug. I'm such a dick, I know, but I can't do it anymore. It was always you I was thinking of. You're the one I really want, Seth." Dean confessed, voice strong. Seth's lips parted and he let out a surprised sound.

First Roman, then Dean.

Seth honestly felt a bit annoyed at himself that he couldn't figure it out. His mouth was dry and he searched Dean's face for any sign that he was joking. Of course there were none. Dean's hard gaze softened and he pulled Seth tight against his body, kissing his injured cheek. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this because I'm a coward. Don't leave me Seth." He murmured.

Seth's face went red and he tentatively hugged back. "Why would I leave? I'm not bothered by it or anything..." He muttered, looking away when Dean looked down at him. The auburn grinned and let him go. Seth smiled back. "Get out though, I want to take a shower." He ordered. Dean arched a brow. "Can I help?" Seth shot him a blank stare and he laughed, leaving him alone.

When he walked out, he saw Roman leaning against the door, arms crossed, face emotionless. He closed the door behind him and arched a brow at Roman. The Samoan looked down at him. "We have a problem." He grunted. Dean tilted his head to the left. "We do? And why's that?" He questioned, although he knew full well the answer. Roman stared at him. "I'm not just gonna stand back and let you have him, Dean." His voice rumbled in the silent room and Dean scoffed. He stood chest-to-chest with Roman and glared defiantly up at him.

"What makes you think I need your permission?" He growled. Roman pushed himself off the wall and glared back at Dean. "Dean, don't test me" he warned. Dean crossed his arms. "I'm not afraid of you." He spat. Roman snapped and speared him to the ground. Dean snarled and both men rolled around on the floor trading blows and cursing at one another.

They didn't stop until Roman grabbed Dean's wrists and slammed him hard against the floor. Dean let out a growl and glared up at him. Roman glared right back and neither man said a word, the only sounds they heard were their own rushed breaths and the shower faintly going in the next room.

Something in them both snapped and before they knew it, they were rolling around again, lips locked in what was most likely the most aggressive kiss either of them had ever experienced before. Dean pulled Roman's hair, Roman bit his lip, both growled, trying to one-up each other.

Just as fast as they had locked lips, they pulled away, backing away and staring at one another with wide eyes. Dean touched his lip, eyes darkening at the blood on his fingertips. He looked up at Roman. "What the fuck was that?!" He snarled. Roman panted, combing his fingers through his hair.

"I don't fucking know! You kissed me first!"  
"The _hell_ I did!"  
"Fucking hell Dean, you kissed me!"  
"You kissed me, asshole!"

Roman and Dean were getting nowhere fast but both men stopped when they heard lightening crack in the distance and a loud rumble of thunder follow. Both of their rage faded away and they stared worriedly at the bedroom door. Dean stood first and Roman dusted himself off. "We're not done talking about this." Roman growled. Dean rolled his eyes and they opened the door, seeing Seth cowering under the blankets. Both men ran to his sides and scooped him up, holding him tight.

Seth always had an intense fear of lightning and thunder. He tried to fight down his fear when around others but when he was alone or in the presence of someone he was close to, all of it came rushing through.

He pretty much threw himself onto Dean and Roman, half laying on them both with his face buried into the pillow between their heads, sobbing. Dean played with his hair while Roman rubbed his back, whispering soothing words to him. He was finally starting to relax when lightning ripped out of the clouds not to far and was followed by a thunderous rumble literally shook the air around them. Seth let out a startled sob and held on to both of them with a renewed wave of fear.

Dean and Roman only held on tighter, burying their faces into his neck.

(Punk's Room)

"I'm an idiot"

"I'm going to regret this."

Randy rolled his eyes, patience running out. He pulled Punk to him and kissed his throat as he made the Straightedge Superstar sit in his lap. His fingers curled around Punk's hips and he licked a trail from Punk's Adam's apple to his collar before biting down, electing a small groan from him.

"Randy-"  
"I'm sorry about what happened. If it makes you feel better, I haven't touched a drink since then." He sighed, looking up into Punk's eyes. Punk looked away, rubbing his hip. Randy's eyes went down and he could see the pale, almost unnoticeable scar there. His fingers brushed over it and he closed his eyes.

"I'm so sorry."

(3 Months Prior)

Punk stood in Randy's doorway, staring at the scene in shock. Some ring rat was on her knees, very much giving his boyfriend a blowjob. A poor one at that. Punk's fists clenched and he turned on the balls of his feet, slamming the door shut and storming away.

He had went to Seth, pretty much crying his eyes out but not telling the two toned man why. Seth gave him a shoulder to cry on and Punk left when Roman and Dean returned, waving off their concerned stares.

By he time he reached his room, Randy was on his bed, an empty bottle of whiskey in his hand and a fierce glare on his face. Punk glared back. Oh, if looks could kill..."Get the fuck out of my room. We're done." He snarled. Randy laughed, obviously drunk out of his mind. "Done? Babe, c'mon, it was-"

"You fucking cheating! That's what it was! Get out! Go find some rat or something! Leave me the fuck alone!" Punk exploded on him and Randy stood, snarling. "Who the fuck are you yelling at?!" He snapped. Punk crossed the room, shoving him in the chest. "I'm talking to your drunk ass! Get out!" Punk snapped. Randy's already short fuse was much shorter when intoxicated and he snapped easily, shoving Punk back. The smaller men's hip was cut by the corner of the nightstand and Randy punched him hard. Dots danced across his vision and he touched his cheek, looking up at Randy with tears in his eyes.

Randy sobered up slightly, worry all over his face. He tried to touch Punk's cheek but the man slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me!" He cried, and Randy looked down in shame, eyes widening when he saw a red stain start to stretch across Punk's gray sweats. "You're bleeding." He stated pathetically. Punk scoffed and glared at him. "I fucking wonder why! Get out. Don't come near me ever. We're done." He growled. Randy turned and gathered his things, sending Punk a pleading look as he went to leave.

Punk didn't meet his eyes.

(Present)

Punk stared down at Randy, seeing the older wrestler gently thumbing the scar tissue with a conflicted look. "I'm so sorry. I can never say it enough. I...I was in a really dark place after that...John had to stop me a few times. From leaving. From ending it all." Randy murmured. Punk's breath caught in his throat.

"You tried to kill yourself?" He questioned weakly, the very thought of it making him sick. Randy nodded once, looking up at him. "I love you, Phil. I hurt you so much and I didn't want to go on. I was miserable. And then I started noticing how you gravitated more towards Seth and it made me so jealous. Even if I had no right to. Trust me, I only kissed him to get your attention. In hindsight, that probably wasn't the best method of doing so" he muttered. Punk snorted.

"Ya think?" He grunted. Randy sighed and Punk shook his head, cupping his face and making him look up. "Listen, I'll forgive you, only on one condition. No drinking. No drugs. Ever. I know you'll still use prescription drugs and whatever when you need them and I'll allow it, but I don't want anything else. Understand?" He questioned. Randy nodded and picked him up, dropping him on his bed and laying on top of him, peppering his face with kisses.

"Thank you so much"  
"Yeah yeah, shut up and kiss me, idiot."

Randy smirked and moved his head up to kiss Punk, finally enjoying the feeling of the Chicago native's lips back on his own. Punk held him close, deepening the kiss and enjoying the other man's body against his once again.

When they broke apart, Punk playfully pulled his lip between his teeth and Randy followed the movement, watching Punk's lip ring. "I've missed you" he whispered. Punk hummed, pretending to think about a response and Randy rolled his eyes, causing Punk to laugh. "I missed you too. Stay with me?" He suggested. Randy nuzzled his neck.

"I was hoping you'd say that"

(Next Morning)

When Dean woke up, he noticed two things immediately.

One, Seth was pressed up against him, the smaller man's ass right over his crotch.

Two, there was a tattooed arm draped over his side, with warm fingertips brushing against his spine occasionally.

He forced his eyes open and looked over, seeing Seth's cheek squished against Roman's and the larger man had his arm draped over both of them, as if securing them. Dean wasn't quite sure how he felt about it and he carefully lifted Roman's wrist, ready to just drop it at the Samoan's side but he froze when he saw Ro's fingers twitch slightly.

Steel eyes cracked open and Roman looked over Seth's head to stare at Dean. He arched a brow, eyes wandering over to Dean's hand, that still had his wrist. Dean quickly dropped it, wincing when Roman's hand fell directly on Seth's cheek. The man smacked his lips in his sleep but otherwise stayed asleep. Roman grunted and carefully rolled out of the bed, covering Seth up quickly so he wouldn't get cold. Dean's eyes followed him.

"You're leaving me with him?"  
"If you want me to come back to bed with you, just say so"

The reply was the complete opposite of what Dean was expecting and Roman smirked at the blush that creeped up to his face. "Fuck you, Rome" he grumbled. Roman's smirk grew a tiny portion. "Time, place, position. Just a warning, I'm a bit rough. How's your lip, by the way?" He shot back, not missing a beat. Dean's mouth hung open and Roman laughed, going behind the screen to take care of his morning business. Dean just blinked dumbly before realizing he let Roman win. He mumbled angrily but stopped when Seth whined in his sleep, reaching out to the spot where Roman once was. Dean grabbed his arm, carefully turning Seth around so he could hold the two toned man. Seth let out a contented sigh and relaxed again.

When Roman was finished, he grabbed a ponytail from the bedside table and started heading out of the room. Dean's brows furrowed. "Where are you going? It's early." He complained. Roman looked over his shoulder and sent Dean another smirk and Dean really wanted to beat that look of the older man's face.

"Calm down. I'm going to make breakfast. Feel free to assist me" he passively replied, exiting the bedroom. Dean really didn't want to. He wanted to just lay in bed and just enjoy cuddling the two toned man in his arms but he had to talk with Rome. Alone.

Carefully, he slid out as well, sliding some weird swan-shaped pillow the hotel had into Seth's arms. He made sure the smaller man was fully covered before exiting, sitting at the island counter and watching Roman maneuver around effortlessly, clad in only a pair of sweats that rode low on his hips. Dean reminded himself to keep his eyes above the waist.

"You're flirting with me." He stated bluntly. Roman snorted and turned to him, brow arched. "You kissed me. And I don't hear you complaining." He responded. Dean growled and walked up to him. "I didn't kiss you. You kissed me." He growled. Roman rolled his eyes. "I'd think I'd know if I initiated it. You kissed me. And besides, whoever kissed first, the fact still remains that after the initial contact, it was mutual. _We_ kissed. Get over it" Roman stated bluntly. Dean shook his head. "So you like me and Seth?" He inquired. Roman went back to cooking and rolled his neck on his shoulders. "I could ask you that." He finally said. Dean scratched his head.

"I'm so confused."  
"Clearly."  
"You're acting like you've got it all figured out"

Roman shrugged. "I know I have feelings for Seth. I'm not opposed to the idea of having feelings for you too. Even if you're a jackass" he yawned, cutting the fire off. Dean glared at him, ready to come back with a sarcastic remark when Seth came in the room, holding up the pillow.

"Why the fuck am I holding a swan?"

(Punk's Room)

Punk stiffened when he woke up, feeling an arm around his waist and a leg thrown over his. He blinked a few times before realizing it was Randy. He smiled and turned, nudging Randy's nose with his own. Orton's icy eyes opened half way and he stared sleepily at Punk.

"I need to get up. I promised Seth I'd take him out and we'd explore the town." He stated. Randy's grip tightened ever so slightly. "It's so early...do I really gotta give you up to the kid already?" He grumbled. Punk smiled fondly at him.

"Come with me"

Randy blinked at him. "Really? The kid is jumpy around me. He still thinks I want him." He huffed. Punk arched a brow. "You pinned him to a wall and kissed him. No shit" he said in disbelief. Randy waved him off.

"Do you want me to go?"  
"I asked, didn't I?"

"Alright CM Smartass. Lets go" he chuckled, rolling out of bed. Punk stretched and followed him to the bathroom, both of them opting to shower together.

(Alicia's Room)

The red haired woman groaned, looking at the disaster that was her room. She'd had to put up with Kaitlyn's tantrum all night and eventually, the two toned woman turned her rage on her.

_"You knew about this!"_

_"You're that monster's friend!"_

_"I hate you!"_

Alicia rubbed her temples, not quite sure how she should proceed. In her rage, Kaitlyn had basically called her out on a bunch of false pretenses and stopped being her friend. The woman left for AJ's room after that and Alicia felt truly alone. Even in situations that didn't involve her, she got the short end of the stick.

She heard her phone ring and she answered after clearing her throat. "Hello?" She sighed. "You alright, Foxy?" It was Seth and Alicia couldn't help the second sigh. "Not really. Kaitlyn bailed on me after trashing the place. She basically said she's not going to be my friend any more because I'm your friend" she mumbled. There was silence on the other line for a moment and Alicia realized how accusing that must've sounded. "Seth no, I didn't mean it in that way. I'm not blaming you for this, I swear" she quickly corrected. Seth hummed for a moment.

"You still up for going out with us? It's quickly turning into an outing and I don't want you to just sit in that room by yourself." He stated. Alicia smiled to herself. "You're a wonderful friend, puppy face. I'll be right there" she told him before hanging up.

Alicia quickly dressed and made her way up to The Shield's honeymoon suite, the very thought of it making her snicker slightly.

(The Shield's Room)

Naomi and Roman were on the balcony, having a private conversation while Jimmy, Jey, Seth, and Dean "bonded" in the living room. (And by bonding, she meant screaming, cursing each other out, and throwing insults left and right as they played video games.)

Naomi stared at her soon to be cousin-in-law with her arms crossed. "Okay, so lemme get this straight, you kissed Seth. And Dean?" She questioned. Roman didn't meet her gaze but nodded. She facepalmed and let out a long breath. "Why the hell did you do that? Isn't Dean with Kaitlyn?" She questioned. Roman scoffed. "Dean moaned Seth's name having sex with Kaitlyn and they broke up. And she went on a warpath" he told her.

Naomi leaned back slightly, eyes studying Roman's face. "Ya'll are all too damn much. None of you know what you want, it seems" she mumbled. Roman sighed and Naomi shook her head, placing a hand on his arm. "Look, you're family, Rome, and I'm not gonna lie to you. I think you need to sort all of your emotions out before you act. You like Seth for sure, you don't wanna just run around kissing Dean too because that's mixed signals and you're screwing with your own head. And this could all explode in both of your faces if Seth catches you because in his mind, you both got a thing for him. He'll think you're playing games" she told him. Roman looked conflicted and she reached over to hug him.

"Don't stress to much over it"  
"Yeah but-"

"What the hell is _HE_ doing here?!" It was Dean.

Roman stood up and saw Jey poke his head into the room. "Cuz...we might have a little problem" he muttered over the sound of Dean fussing. Roman walked to the door and stared coldly at Randy.

The man was behind Punk, leaning against the door and glancing around the room with interest, blatantly ignoring Dean. Seth looked worriedly between the two and Punk facepalmed.

"Dean, calm the fuck down. He's with me" Punk sighed. Dean turned to him, glaring daggers as he pulled Seth behind him. Punk's brow twitched in annoyance at Dean's childish display and Randy finally spoke, voice calm.

"So I'm gonna assume you finally dumped Kaitlyn and got over yourself?"

Dean's eye twitched and he lunged, ready to beat down the older man if it weren't for the Usos and Seth holding him back. "SAY IT TO MY FACE YOU SON OF A BITCH" Dean snarled. Punk shot Randy a "was that necessary" look and he just smirked. Naomi shook her head and Roman rubbed his temples. "Punk, you saw what happened. Why did you bring him here?" He questioned. "He's with me. He'll behave. _Right_, Randy?" He forced out through gritted teeth. Randy smirked lazily at Dean to purposefully piss him off. "If I feel like it-**OW**!" Randy barked out in pain, rubbing his stomach after Punk elbowed him hard. He growled at him and Punk smirked this time. Seth rolled his eyes and opened the door for Alicia, seeing the woman there smiling at him. She noticed the tension in the room and frowned.

"Everyone's grumpy" she commented. Seth nodded and pulled her in for a hug. "I think we'll be fine when we go out. This place has an amusement park right?" He questioned. Alicia nodded excitedly and grabbed his arm. "Lets go!" She cried happily, dragging him down the hall with everyone else in tow. Half way down the elevator, Dean thew his arm around Seth's neck, smirking down at him. Seth huffed.

As they left the lobby, Seth caught a glimpse of Kaitlyn and AJ talking with Big E. Kaitlyn caught his eye and she turned, glaring hatefully at him. AJ smiled darkly at him and Big E stared emotionlessly at him as Dean and Alicia dragged him out.

Seth felt a horrible sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

_-Fin-_

_(A/N: Codyyyy ;A; *sob* CODYYYYYYY.  
*sniffle* leave a review, as always guys. I hope you enjoyed. I'm gonna go cry a river now. Until next time, I love you~ *blows nose*)  
-Scarlet_


	7. Chapter 7:Fun & Games

_Chapter 7: Fun and Games_

Seth stared up at the amusement park with his mouth agape. It was huge!

Alicia bounced excitedly and pointed to the biggest roller coaster in the park. "Lets go there!" She cried happily. Naomi stared at her and shook her head. "No girl, me and heights don't mix" she told her. Alicia pouted at one Uso, thinking it was Jimmy. Jey laughed and pointed to Jimmy, who was on the other side of Naomi. Alicia went to turn her gaze to him but Jimmy had tactfully started whistling and pretending to take in the sights around them. Alicia shot him a flat look and Seth laughed, throwing an arm around her shoulder.

"We're at the very beginning. We'll work our way up from here. Anyone who wants to go ride or play, will do it while we're in the area. Okay?" He questioned to the whole group. They all nodded and Randy pointed to the bumper cars, smirking over at Dean. The paler man glared.

Challenge Accepted.

They made their way over and listened to the woman working the ride rattle off with rules and regulations before allowing them inside. Dean glared at Randy from across the space and the older man simply winked in response. Angering Dean was just _too_ fun. The woman rang the bell for them to start and almost immediately, Randy was bumped by Seth and Punk. He frowned at them as he tried to get control back and the two high-5ed and rode away.

Naomi and Jimmy were playfully bumping into one another and Alicia zoomed by, trying to out maneuver Roman. The ex football player was grinning wolfishly, trying to bump her. He let out a surprised shout when Jey came crashing into him at full speed. (Which wasn't very fast to begin with, of course) Alicia looked at him in shock before smiling at him. He grinned back, jolting back to attention when Dean bumped him into a wall just as their time ran out. They got off and Alicia poked Jey's side.

"Wanna go on the teacups with me?" She questioned, smiling at him. He nodded, holding his elbow out playfully. She giggled and took it, walking over to the ride. Seth whistled behind them, making Alicia's face grow hot. "Shut up!" She cried before they got on.

Punk, Randy, Naomi, and Jimmy got in separate cups in their own respective couples and sat across from one another. Once the ride started, Punk and Randy laughed boyishly, spinning the center wheel as fast as they could. Naomi relaxed and closed her eyes so she wouldn't be dizzy no matter how fast Jimmy was trying to spin their cup. Alicia, on the other hand, was dizzy, and by time the ride stopped, she staggered as she left the ride. Jey kindly helped her so she wouldn't fall.

Seth laughed loudly when Punk and Randy stumbled out, both men chuckling to one another and trying to support one another even though they were both equally off-balanced. Randy tripped over his own feet and tumbled down, bringing Punk down on top of him in a laughing heap. Roman arched a brow in amusement and Dean was unimpressed.

They moved on and stopped to play games.

"You god damn cheater. You shouldn't be allowed to play this" Dean huffed as Roman went to the football carnival game. Roman only smirked in response, winning the largest prize there was (a huge stuffed Yorkie) and handing it to Seth. Seth's face lit up and he smiled gratefully at Roman.

Over Seth's shoulder, Roman saw Naomi and Jimmy give him a thumbs up.

Alicia sighed, looking longingly at a large fox toy. It was the same size as Seth's Yorkie. She was a bit jealous of her two toned friend. She felt a body come to her side and she looked up at Jey, seeing the Samoan man staring up in the direction of the fox. "You want it?" He questioned. She nodded. "It's so cute but I can't do that shooting game. I'm a terrible shot" she sighed.

Jey hummed thoughtfully before pulling a dollar out if his pocket. Alicia blinked. "What are you doing?" She inquired. He only smiled at her, handing the person the dollar and grabbing the gun. Alicia stood off to the side and Jey signaled for the man to start the game. One by one, targets popped up and Jey shot them in the short window of time in which they were up.

Their group drew in closer, watching in wonder as Jey's face showed absolute calm as he hit every target. The vendor for the game nodded in satisfaction and the buzzer signaling the time up rang. A score of 900,900 appeared and the vendor shook Jey's hand. "New high score, young man. That was some mighty fine shootin' anything here is yours and you get an additional two bags of cotton candy" he told him.

Jey pointed to the fox and the man got it, handing it over. Jey turned and passed it to Alicia. "This is yours" he said kindly. She shuffled shyly, playing with the stuffed fox's paw. "Thanks Jey" she cooed, standing on her tip toes to kiss his cheek.

"Woo! Get it Alicia!" Seth teased.

"I see you, Jey!" Jimmy snickered.

Jey shot his brother a flat look and Alicia his her face behind her fox. "You're terrible!" She wined. Seth only grinned in response and they all moved on.

(1 Hour Later)

"No. Hell no. Fuck you Dean!" Seth protested as Dean dragged him towards the haunted house. The older wrestler only smirked, pulling Seth in completely.

Naomi sat with Jimmy and Roman, waiting for the others to be done so they could move on to the Ferris wheel and go home. She had fun but she was starting to get a bit sleepy. Jimmy saw this and pulled her closer, kissing her temple. "You tired baby?" He questioned. She nodded slightly, bringing her cup of soda up to her lips for a sip.

She nearly dropped it when she heard a familiar manly scream followed by cackling.

(3 minutes ago)

Dean frowned at Seth. None of the jumpscares were scaring Seth and the two toned man smiled triumphantly, hugging his Yorkie and flipping Dean off. "Fuck you, Dean. You thought you could scare me. It didn't work. What do you have to say for your...self..." Seth trailed off when he felt something land on his shoulder. He looked down and saw a tarantula crawling towards his face.

A _live_ tarantula.

Seth let out a horrified wail and tried to fling the spider off, all but running Dean over in the process. Dean huddled over and laughed loudly, pointing at Seth as the man ran around in terror. Seth ran right through what felt like a spider web (which was just a prop of the actual ride, with fake spiders in it that moved as well) and his screams only got louder as he felt like he had 3 more spiders on him.

In his panic, Seth couldn't tell that they were a lot more..._rubbery_ than a spider should be and he ran out completely, freaking out. Roman came to his side and plucked the two fake spiders from the fake web and the other from Seth's hair. The props wriggled in his palm and the person overseeing the haunted house carefully got the actual tarantula and put it in a cage.

"Sorry about Molly. She must've gotten loose again. Are you alright?" She questioned. Seth shook slightly, glaring daggers at Dean when he came out laughing still. Seth punched him in the arm and they waited for Punk and Randy and Jey and Alicia.

Jey came out with Alicia tightly curled up to his side. Her face was buried in his pectoral and she hid it behind her fox. He held her shoulder and quietly tried to calm her down. Punk and Randy came out talking, and Punk blinked in confusion at the angry and disheveled Seth.

"What happened to you?" He questioned. "Dean's an ass" Roman said vaguely. Dean snickered and Punk clicked his tongue. "I could've told you that" Randy added. Dean flipped him off and sat down. "You're not going on the Ferris wheel?" Punk questioned. Dean shook his head. "It's too slow for me" he shrugged.

The others nodded and got onto the Ferris wheel all partnered up.

"Did you have fun?" Punk inquires as he's seated with Randy. Randy hummed, gently thumbing the back of Punk's hand. "I was with you so yes" he stated honestly. Punk smiled and leaned up, gently capturing Randy's lips. Randy squeezed his hand and kissed back.

Alicia played with the two-finger ring on her hand and glanced over at Jey, who was staring at the scenery around them. "Jey?" She called to him. He looked down and Alicia stops playing with her fingers for a moment. "Thanks so much for today...I appreciate it all. You made me feel really special" she stated softly. Jey smiles and moves a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Good. You deserve it." He told her. Her face grew hot again and she looked away. "Um...I-"" Do you wanna go out to dinner sometime soon?" Jey seemed to read her mind and she nodded excitedly. "Of course!"

Seth rubbed his arms, still feeling as if the spiders were on him. Roman pulled him against his side. "They're gone" he stated. Seth shuddered anyway. "Dean's terrible. He didn't even help me" Seth pouted. Roman hummed. "I told you to go with me" he grinned. Seth huffed. "I didn't wanna go at _all_!" He retorted. "I know but," Roman paused to lift up Seth's chin. "I wouldn't have made fun of you" he quietly spoke before placing a kiss to Seth's lips as the Ferris wheel stopped, their carriage at the top.

Seth hesitated and Roman laced their fingers together, looking into his eyes. "Give me a chance, Seth" he whispered. Seth felt like he'd swallowed his heart. "Rome, I...what about..."he couldn't even formulate a sentence correctly and Roman chuckled heartily. "Shh, Seth. You talk a bit too much" he teased. Seth huffed. "You don't talk enough" he shot back. Roman smirked.

"I'll give you that" he said before kissing Seth once more, this time slowly coaxing the man into accepting and returning it. Seth was clearly unsure about this so Roman didn't push any more than that, his own heart nearly beating out of his chest. When they pulled away, Seth looked down, cheeks red. "God, Rome, what are you doing to me?" He questioned, running a hand through his hair. Roman chuckled. "I could ask you that" he cooed.

When they got off of the ride, they all headed back to the hotel.

(3 am)

Seth yawned and slid out of bed, going to look for his phone. He had been the last one awake but he remembered before he fell asleep that he left it in the car. He needed to have it with him because Dean kept his on silent when he went to sleep and Roman was a heavy enough sleeper to sleep through any alarm. He also liked to keep his phone in some other section of the room where the ring wouldn't wake him-or anyone one else-up.

Seth scratched his stomach as he walked out to the car, pulling out his phone. He closed the door and locked it when he caught a chill.

Seth glanced around, red flags going off in his head. His eyes shifted around and he quickly started jogging back. His ponytail was yanked back harshly and he let out a small shout before throwing his foot back, fight or flight instincts kicking in. He turned and punched whoever was behind him but someone else grabbed him and picked him up, throwing him hard against the parking garage's concrete walls.

Seth hissed in pain and went to stand but he was punched square in the jaw, his head hitting the wall. Seth's hands flew to his head and he cradled it, curling up in a ball and trying to protect as much of his body as he could. He unfolded when one of his attackers kicked him in the spine hard, pain pulsing through his body.

He was picked up by his collar and he forced himself into focus, blinking blearily at Ryback and Big E. "What the fuck is your problem?!" He barked. Big E didn't respond but Ryback grinned. "We knock you off, it's goodbye Shield. Think of it as a favor for our girl Kaitlyn too. Apparently you've got problems keeping it in your pants kid" he spat grabbing Seth's crotch in a painful and unwelcome grip. Seth howled in pain and pushed himself away, collapsing to his knees, legs snapped shut and tears brimming in his eyes. He heard footsteps behind him and he turned just in time to catch Kaitlyn's foot to the temple.

She tilted her head, pressing her boot to his throat. "I could kill you. AJ says I should" she hummed, and AJ waved cheekily from behind her. "I could, but I won't. I want you to live to see Dean leave you and come back to me. No one's gonna want you Seth. Not after we're done with you. Next time you'll think twice before you touch _my_ man" she growled before lifting her boot and stomping hard on his chest. She backed up and let Big E and Ryback assault the man. After Seth passed out either from blood loss or pain, (Kaitlyn was fine with either one) AJ leaned down to his unconscious body.

"Justice is served~" she sang.

(3 hours later)

Dean bolted up when he heard an insistent knocking on their door. He grumbled out a curse and got up, not noticing the absence of a certain two toned man yet.

Dean opened the door and nearly fell back when Punk ran in. The Chicago native grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall. "Why weren't you _with_ him you son of a bitch?!" He snarled. Dean frowned and shoved him off. "The fuck are you taking about?!" He snapped. Punk stared at him in disbelief. "You don't even fucking _know_, do you?!" He barked, ready to lunge at Dean's neck.

Randy pulled him back. "Punk. Punk! _Phil_! Calm down a second! Dammit babe stop!" Randy growled out. Dean blinked. "You two are together?!" He shouted in disbelief. Punk stared at him, pure rage in his eyes. "Do you fucking think that's important now?! Fucking Seth is hurt and you're worried about my relationship status?!" He snarled.

Dean froze.

He ran back to the bedroom, seeing Roman slowly rising up but an absence of Seth. Dean ran to the bed, touching the space between Roman and his spot and finding it unwelcoming and cold. Panic hit Dean full force and he snatched his phone off of the nightstand, seeing a long list of missed calls from nearly everyone under the sun. Texts, voicemails, and emails as well.

Roman frowned at him as he sunk to the floor, hands shaking and breaths coming short. "Dean? What the fuck is going on? Where's Seth?" He questioned slowly. Punk walked in, still angry but slightly calmer. He looked at Dean for a moment before looking to Roman.

"Seth was found in the parking garage beat within an inch of his life, basically. He's in the ICU right now. There's a chance he could die from his injuries."

_-Fin-_

_ (A/N: well. That escalated fairly quickly. Sorry bout that cliffhanger. It's kinda what I do. Thank you, Ally for helping me out c: Please review my loves! Until next time, I love you~)_

_-Scarlet_


	8. Chapter 8: Shock Values

_(A/N: A good portion of you are like screaming at me because of my wondrous habit of cliffhangers. Whoops~ Lets get medical in this bitch !)_

_Chapter 8: Shock Values_

Alicia startled when Dean came barreling down the hospital corridor. He looked like a distressed animal. His hair was wild, his chest was heaving, and his eyes shifted back and forth, searching.

Her heart broke all over again and she leaned back into Jey's arms, sobbing.

Roman stormed in behind Dean, only slightly more composed than him. A nurse came to them. She looked to be the strict and uptight kind. One who followed the rules to a T. She adjusted her glasses and stared at Dean with an unimpressed look.

"I assume you are here to see Mr. Seth Rollins, no?" She inquired. Dean's wild gaze shifted to her. "Where is he?" He growled. The woman tapped her pen against her clipboard. "Seth Rollins isn't allowed visitors at this time by anyone other than spouses and family." She told him. The group glared at her and Dean bristled. He got in her face, glaring darkly at the woman.

"Listen here you stuck up bitch-"  
"Dean, _babe_, calm down."

Dean blinked in confusion when Roman spoke. The larger man pulled him back and stood between Dean and the nurse. "I'm sorry ma'am, but Dean and I are Seth's boyfriends and I'd appreciate it if you let us see him. We're worried." He lied smoothly, rubbing Dean's shoulder in a silent attempt to calm him and get him to play along. Dean caught on and stared heatedly at the woman. "Are you gonna stand there or are you going to let us through?" He growled. The woman leered at them.

"Do you think I'm an idiot? _Both_ of you?" She spat.

Dean really wished she was a male. Honestly, he would've went to jail right then and there. Roman tensed up too, his patience running thin.

"Randy, call Vince. Tell him to sue this hospital." Punk stated. The woman perked up, looking at him in shock. Randy only grunted in agreement, pulling out his phone. "W-what are you doing?" She stammered. "You clearly are discriminating against our gay friends and we won't stand for it" Alicia spat from the woman's left. Naomi and Jimmy shook their heads from the other bench in the hall. "That's fucked up" Jey sighed. The woman panicked.

"No! Please don't! I'll let you through. Please, right this way!" She rushed out, quickly darting down the hall. Roman relaxed slightly. "Thank you guys" he said to his friends before following the woman with Dean in tow.

When they got to the room, Dean and Roman froze in the doorway.

Seth was extremely pale and if it weren't for the quiet 'beep' of the heart monitor, the duo would've thought him dead. The doctor in the room looked up and smiled sadly at them.

"Good evening, gentlemen. My name is Dr. Turner. Please, close the door." She said softly. The nurse left and Dean closed the door. Dr. Turner took her glasses off and rubbed her tired eyes.

"When we found him, he was unconscious in the parking lot. He began to show signs of hypothermia and shock while in the ambulance so I'm afraid I can't tell you how long exactly he was out there" she started, looking down at her clipboard to make sure she was correct. Dean clenched his fists and Roman stared at Seth's still form, feeling dread building up inside of him.

"Good news is there's nothing broken. He should be ready to return to action in about two weeks. Bad news is we'll need him to get a psychological evaluation once he's released and turn in a report to the police on the attack, Vince's orders. Gentlemen, he's very lucky we got to him in time. The shock or hypothermia could've easily did him in. I'll leave you alone" she said quietly before exiting.

The room fell into a tense silence with the beeping of the heart monitor now deafening. Roman sat in the chair to Seth's left, moving a stray lock of Seth's hair out of his face.

Dean paced in the background, chewing furiously at his lip. "This is my fault. This is my fucking fault." He murmured. Roman glanced back at him and frowned. "Dean we were asleep-"

"_No_, Rome! It's _my_ fault!" He barked. Roman stood and walked over to Dean, forcing him to sit in the chair where he once sat. Dean stared at Seth's still form with a broken and angry look that Roman hadn't ever seen before. "He looks dead." Dean whispered, touching Seth's cheek. He drew back when he felt how cold it still was. "He's not, though. We're gonna find out who did this and we'll get revenge." Roman promised, voice low. Dean nodded, growling to himself.

The two stayed until visiting hours were over and reluctantly headed back to the hotel.

When Roman closed the door, he counted in his head, waiting for Dean to lose his shit once more. He didn't have to wait long. Dean let out a loud roar of anger and punched a wall, leaving a hole in it. "FUCK!" He barked out. Roman sighed and walked over to the angered man, pulling him into a bear hug.

Dean struggled for a bit until he gave in and cried. Roman placed a hand on his head, staring at the ceiling as the smaller man growled out weakly, hot tears of pure anger rolling down his face.

Roman knew better.

Even if Dean would never admit it, he was more than angry. Sadness, guilt, and grief ate him up on the inside. It did for Roman as well but out of the three, Roman was always the better one at masking his emotions. He couldn't afford to get emotional right now. Not with Seth in the hospital and probably in some serious emotional turmoil and Dean punching his own self destruct button. Roman had to be the one to keep the three of them from falling apart now.

Roman dragged Dean to the room and got in the bed with him, letting the man cry himself to sleep. Dean rolled away from him in his sleep and Roman did the same, knowing there was a human-sized space between them.

One that belonged to one Seth Rollins.

(Next Morning)

Roman woke up first, hearing someone knocking at the door. Dean growled, cracking an eye open as well. Roman stood and opened the door, frowning down at Kaitlyn. She smiled at him but Roman saw through the false good intentions.

"Look, Dean's not in the mood for whatever you've got to say. Leave now" he ordered quite rudely. She stared at him in annoyance. "I'd suggest you not try to get between Dean and I, Roman. Bad things happen to people who do that" she told him. Roman stared at her.

"Excuse me? Are you telling me you had something to do with what happened to Seth?" He growled. Kaitlyn hummed. "Of course not. I'm just saying its bad karma to get in the way of a perfectly good relationship" she beamed. Roman had a growing suspicion that she was lying through her teeth.

"There was nothing perfect or good about us, Kaitlyn. I used you and I'm sorry. I don't have time for this. I need to go to the hospital" Dean grunted, coming into view fully dressed. Kaitlyn frowned. "But Dean...you don't have to lie anymore. Seth's not here." She pouted.

Roman and Dean glared at her. "Watch what you say, Kaitlyn" Dean growled. Kaitlyn crossed her arms. "Dean, your being childish. Just come back to me" she demanded. Roman shook his head.

"Damn, you're persistent. He said no" he grunted. Kaitlyn glared at him. "I really wish you'd back off." She hissed. Roman glared at her. "I'm not afraid of your "bad karma"" he growled. Dean leaned down to her. "If I find out you had something to do with Seth getting hurt, I'll gladly end your career" he threatened. Kaitlyn pouted.

"You wouldn't hit a woman"

"I can end you without putting a hand on you. Face it, you Divas are more expendable than us guys. Especially someone like you who botches all the damn time. Don't test me, Kaitlyn. What we had is over and I need to go see Seth. Rome, lets go" Dean grunted, going to leave. Roman closed the door and followed but Kaitlyn wouldn't let them go just like that.

"Dean! Dean, baby _please_...you can't just walk away like this!" She huffed. Dean ignored her. Kaitlyn growled and grabbed his wrist. Dean snatched his hand free and leered at her. "You're pissing me off, woman." Dean snapped. Kaitlyn shook her head. "You can't leave me" she said once more. Dean scoffed. "I already left you. You need to move on. I'm no good for you and I don't want you. Now let me go." He ordered. Kaitlyn looked away.

"But Dean...I'm _pregnant_."

Dean and Roman both let out a startled sound, staring at her with wide eyes. Kaitlyn rubbed her stomach fondly and looked up at Dean through her lashes. "You're gonna be a daddy" she giggled. Dean only stared numbly at her and Roman came to his side.

"Are you sure?" He questioned after clearing his throat. Kaitlyn nodded. Dean ran a shaky hand through his hair and stared at her with mixed emotions in his eyes, none of them positive.

"How the fuck did this happen?!"  
"Well, when a man and a woman love each other-"  
"Let me stop you right there. I **don't** love you."  
"-They have something called 'sex' and-"

Dean grabbed her shoulders. "Kaitlyn, I'm not fucking joking. I used condoms with you! You're supposed to be on the pill!" He panicked. Kaitlyn blushed. "Well, I might've stopped that...oops" she shrugged and Dean looked to Roman in a panic. The Samoan stepped up.

"How do we know we can believe you? Show us a pregnancy test or something first" he demanded, large arms crossed. Kaitlyn stared at him in annoyance and nodded. "Come with me" she huffed, going to her room. The men follow nervously and Kaitlyn showed them the pregnancy test box before disappearing into the bathroom.

Dean paced in the room, mumbling incoherently under his breath. Roman's brow furrowed in thought and Kaitlyn emerged a few minutes later, holding up the test. Dean flew over to her, looking down at it.

He felt like he'd been kicked in the chest when he saw the plus.

"Oh my fucking god, Rome, she's pregnant." Dean muttered. Kaitlyn frowned, not liking how Dean addressed Roman instead of her. Roman sighed. "Okay...so she needs to go to Dr. Sam and have him get her out of action." Roman responded. Kaitlyn glared at him. "I'm right here, guys" she nagged. Dean chewed on his lip and Kaitlyn took his face in her hands.

"It's okay baby. Come back so we can start-"  
"I can't do that."

Kaitlyn blinked. "W-what?" She squeaked. Dean shook his head. "I'm not saying I'm just not gonna be there for our kid, but I'm not coming back to you. That's not going to change. I will help you with everything you need for our kid" he spoke slowly, and Roman was pleasantly surprised by the sudden mature change of heart. Kaitlyn shook her head. "No! You need to come back!" She shouted. Dean refused.

"I don't want to be with you. Go to Sam. Don't move around too much. I'll check on you after I get back from the hospital. Rome, lets go. Now." Dean tried to keep his voice strong but Roman could hear the quiver in it. He threw an arm around Dean's shoulder and pulled him closer for silent comfort. Dean relaxed and they walked out.

Kaitlyn's fists clenched and she glared at the back of Roman's head.

(In the Hospital)

Punk glanced up tiredly when Dean and Roman entered. "Seth will be released once he wakes up" he stated. He looked like he was going to say more but he stopped when he noticed Dean was out of it. "Dean? Are you okay?" He inquired. Dean shook his head. Punk sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you. That was out of line-"  
"I'm going to be a father."

There was a sound of a gasp followed by a clatter. The men looked back to see Alicia picking up her tray of hospital food. Luckily, the snacks were wrapped so nothing spilled.

She looked up at Dean after setting her tray down. "Kaitlyn is...?" She trailed off but Dean nodded numbly. Alicia frowned and walked over, embracing him. Dean accepted the hug, giving the woman a small squeeze in return.

"Am I missing something?" A raspy voice called.

Two pairs of green eyes and two of grey flew over to the bed, where Seth was now sitting up, rubbing his head. Alicia teared up and flung herself into the hospital bed, nearly choking him with her hug. Seth barely had a moment to react before he was crushed between her, Punk, Roman, and Dean.

Seth could feel tears wetting his gown but he wasn't sure of whom they were coming from. He blushed. "Good to see you guys too" he chuckled, placing a hand at the small of Alicia's back.

"We were worried about you, you little shit!" Dean growled, causing Seth to look at him in surprise. He could hear the raw sincerity in Dean's voice but there was something else hidden within the tone. Seth frowned.

"Dean, is something wrong? Other than this, I mean" he inquired. Dean looked away and Seth felt both Punk and Alicia tense up. Roman sighed and pulled away first, sitting Dean down before leaning against the wall by Seth's bed.

"Kaitlyn is pregnant."

Seth stared at him in disbelief but he stopped when he saw Dean wasn't smiling. Seth's brows drew together. "Oh...um...Congrats" he muttered awkwardly. Dean's eyes rose to meet his and Seth felt guilty. "Not congrats. I don't want a kid, I'm moving around too much to be in their lives properly. There's nothing I can do now. I told Kaitlyn I'd help as much as I could" he stated. Seth nodded slowly.

"So are you going back to her?" He questioned, a disappointed look crossing his face. Dean shook his head and leaned back in the chair. "I said I wanted you. I meant it" he said matter-of-factly. Roman snorted and Dean shot him a glare. Roman only arched a brow in return, pursing his lips slightly.

It was a subtle move that only Dean would understand.

If the blush and mumbled explicative was anything to go by, he understood full well. Seth blushed too, flustered by how open Dean was with his feelings now.

Punk and Alicia exchanged a look.

"Do you ever get the fourth wheel feeling when around these guys?" She questioned, loud enough for them to hear. Punk nodded. "Those three? Of course. They all might as well be married" he scoffed. Dean flipped them off, Seth hid his face beneath a pillow and Roman only smirked.

"I see you're in an uppity mood, Mr. Rollins" Dr. Turner said with a smile as she entered. Seth sat up a bit and she came to his side, taking his face in her warm hands, checking his bruises. "How do you feel?" She questioned, making sure she didn't press on his bruises.

"Like shit" Seth grunted. She laughed good naturedly. "I see. Well you can be released after you give a police report and get a psychological evaluation" she told him. Seth let out a sigh and nodded. She patted his shoulder gently and turned to the other four.

"I need these to be done with just Mr. Rollins, if you don't mind. You can wait out in the hall if you'd like" she offered politely. They nodded and filed out one by one.

(2 Hours later)

Seth came out finally, zipping up one of the hoodies he borrowed (stole) from Dean. Punk and Roman were the only ones up at that point out of the little band of misfits with Alicia asleep with her head on Punk's shoulder and Dean's head in Roman's lap. The pale man had an arm tossed over his face to shield it from the hospital lights and the other was resting on his stomach.

"How did it go?" Roman questioned quietly, shifting just the slightest bit. He wanted to get up, to check Seth himself, but he also didn't want to disturb Dean's sleep just yet. The man was stressed enough.

Seth rubbed the bottom of his jaw quietly, collecting his thoughts. "Basically, they're taking it into consideration. They can't do anything until they get hard evidence that it was Ryback and E that did it to me." He sighed. Roman bristled and Punk shook his head.

"What the hell? Weren't there cameras?!" He hissed. Seth shook his head. "There were. Unfortunately they caught me in one of its blind spots. As far as they're concerned, I could be talking out of my ass about what happened." Seth explained. Punk and Roman exchanged a look of disbelief and Seth shifted uncomfortably.

"If it weren't in a blind spot, Kaitlyn, AJ, Big E, and Ryback would've been terminated and arrested. Ryback would've had additional charges" Seth spoke that last part quietly but Roman heard him loud and clear.

"Why?"  
"I'm not really comfortable-"  
"Answer me."  
"He...um, he grabbed me."

Seth could see the emotional change on both Punk and Roman's faces. Confusion, realization, shock, fury.

"HE WHAT?!" They snarled, bolting up. Seth winced when Alicia fell over and hit her head on the bench and Dean was dumped unceremoniously to the floor. "What the fuck?" He spat, sitting up and leering at Roman. The Samoan frowned and helped him up.

"Sorry. Seth, where?" He questioned. All four of them looked at the two toned man and he bit his lip, feeling both trapped and scared. "Roman don't make me say it. Just...he would've gotten sexual harassment charges, okay?" He forced out. Alicia gasped and Dean was at full attention, eyes wildly shifting between them all.

"What?" He growled out. Roman placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. "Let it go, Dean. We'll handle this later." He said firmly. Dean let it go and Seth sighed. "I'm sorry guys...because of me, you'll both be out until I heal fully" he sounded like a kicked puppy but Dean shook his head. "Don't be upset. We'll go back to Florida until you're healed. We need a break" he said. The others knew he was referring to his own situation as well.

A small smile came to Seth's face.

(Later)

Seth hugged Alicia tight and bumped fists with Punk at the airport. The whole group was there to see them off.

"You guys make it feel like we're not coming back" Roman commented after Naomi leaned up to kiss his cheek. "It's not gonna be the same for the next two weeks without you tactical vest wearing weirdos running around backstage" Randy commented, an arm around Punk's waist.

"Still better than your baby oil, pretty boy" Dean scoffed and both Seth and Roman grinned. It seemed like the paler man was slowly accepting Randal into their inner circle. "Be safe guys. We'll hold down the fort" Jimmy added, giving Roman a bro-hug before Jey did the same.

Dean lead them away and Seth glanced back, waving goodbye before jogging to catchup with his two older team mates.

Next stop, Florida.

_(A/N: Guys, sometimes I feel like I'm writing for Creative when I write for you all. It's like I bend your emotions the same way Creative does with their storylines, right? I kinda feel bad but not too bad because I personally feel like a story is only as good as the emotions it brings to you. I'm the kind of person that loves to get emerged in a story. It gets bonus points if it makes me feel some kind of emotion. Meep, sorry, just felt like sharing. Please review and until next time, I love you~)  
-Scarlet_


	9. Chapter 9: Parental Guidence

_(A/N: it's late. I know. I'm sorry.)_

_Chapter 9: Parental Guidence_

Seth all but threw himself onto his couch when they got in. Roman grunted and dropped their luggage into the living room. "You could've helped, Dean" He glared. Dean smirked in response.

"I could've. But I didn't."

Roman tossed a pillow at Dean's head, grinning when it hit him in the ear. "Fucker" Dean spat with a small smile. Roman ignored him and leaned over the back of the couch. "Are you hungry?" He questioned, poking Seth's cheek. The smaller man groaned in response, his stomach answering for him. Roman laughed and made his way into the kitchen.

Dean sat down after lifting Seth's head, setting him down once he was settled. Seth just curled closer to him. Dean ran a hand through Seth's two toned hair, plucking his hair tie out as well. He tossed it to the coffee table and idly continued gently raking his fingers through Seth's hair. They settled into a silence and Roman came in to ask exactly what each of them wanted but he stopped short, a small smile on his face when he saw them. He quietly returned to the kitchen.

"Don't fall asleep on me before you eat, Seth" Dean warned, flipping through TV channels with his free hand. Seth mumbled something against his stomach and Dean looked down. "Wanna repeat that?" He questioned. Seth nipped his stomach in response. Dean flicked his ear. "You're just a kid in a grown man's body" Dean teased. Seth looked up, eyes half lidded. "You're crushing on a kid then" he shot back.

"Well played"  
"I try"

"Alright you two. The food is done" Roman cooed as he walked back in the doorway. Seth blew a piece of his hair out of his face and sat up quickly. "What did you make, Ro?" He questioned. Roman crossed his arms and fixed him with a stern look. "Get up and go find out" he responded. Seth pouted and Dean snickered, gently pushing Seth off to saunter into the kitchen. Seth followed suit and both men's faces lit up when they saw Roman made steak and rice. It was some sort of secret recipe known only within the Anoa'i clan.

"Roman-"  
"No Seth I'm not telling you the recipe"

Seth pouted and stuffed his mouth full of the food. Dean chuckled and ate his own food, nodding at Roman in satisfaction. The Samoan grinned to himself and they ate in silence, finally calming down from the initial happiness of being home once more. Dean pushed his food around, lost in thought.

He was going to be a father.

Dean hadn't the slightest clue on how he was supposed to go about the situation. He himself had a strained relationship with his mother (who was a religion nut and Dean was sure she'd be more than a little upset about this, and that was excluding the part where he had to tell her he was gay). His father hasn't even been in the picture for so long so it was always Dean's mother and other family members who had to play roles in raising him.

Dean sighed.

Roman looked up and frowned. "Dean, we're on vacation, don't worry about it right now" he told him. Dean shook his head. "Rome, I'm screwed." Dean grunted. Seth slid his plate away and went over to Dean to embrace him. "Roman is right. We need to forget our problems for now. Leave the dishes, I'll do them in the morning" he offered, taking Dean's half full plate. Dean nodded and stood. "I'm crashing in one of the guest rooms" he stated before going to get his bag and disappearing down the hall. Roman and Seth watched him go with frowns.

"It's killing him" Roman murmured. Seth nodded with a sigh and put the dishes in the sink. "I don't know what to do. I'm worried about him" he murmured. Roman leaned against the counter beside him. "I'm worried for both of you. How are you feeling?" He questioned. Seth scratched his arm and looked away.

"Jumpy. I hate to admit it but I'm scared of what could've happened. I could've died, Rome. What if Kaitlyn sends them back? I don't feel right asking Dean for help anymore now that she's the mother of his child..." Seth trailed off when Roman pulled him into a hug.

"I won't let anything happen to you or Dean, Seth. I don't want either of you out of my sight. I'm going to protect you and if E, Ryback, Kaitlyn, or anyone else wants to lay a finger on either of you, they're gonna have to go through me" Roman said firmly. Seth stared at him with a blush and hugged him tight. "Thank you, Rome" he whispered. Roman nodded and kissed the top of his head.

Dean leaned against the wall just outside the room, a small blush on his face. He scoffed quietly and smiled. "Protective bastard" he spoke quietly to himself before he turned and walked off.

(Later)

Seth tossed and turned before bolting up, panting harshly. His eyes darted around the room and he felt a shiver of fear shake his body. He threw his covers off and quickly made his way out of his bedroom and down to the guest room.

He slipped in and saw Roman and Dean sleeping soundly with a small space between them. The bed was smaller than the one in the honeymoon suite, granted, but it would do. Seth hated sleeping alone and now it was even harder because of his paranoia. He slid into the bed between them and relaxed almost instantly. Dean grumbled in his sleep and Roman shifted slightly, causing Seth to fall perfectly into that space.

Roman's arm curled around Seth's waist and Dean unconsciously pressed himself against Seth. The two toned man relaxed and drifted back to sleep.

(Kaitlyn's Room)

Kaitlyn sat staring out of the window with a hateful look. AJ was at her side, rubbing her stomach and humming. "They're trying to take Dean from me" Kaitlyn hissed. AJ nodded and continued to rub her stomach. "That's not good for the baby. We need to get rid of them both so Dean doesn't give in to their lies anymore" AJ cooed. Kaitlyn's fists clenched and she picked up her phone.

"I need to make a few calls"

(Next Morning)

Dean felt the bed dip and opened his eyes, seeing Roman fully awake and dressed. He sat up, shielding his eyes from the sunlight streaming in from the window. "Where are you going?" He questioned. Roman paused for a moment. "I was going to go see Jessica and Jayla and pick up Seth's pups while I was there." He explained. Dean pursed his lips. "Why can't we all go?" He questioned. Roman looked conflicted. "I didn't know if you wanted to be around Jayla..." He trailed off when he saw Dean cringe.

"Just because I got some problems doesn't mean I don't wanna see the princess" Dean finally said after a moment. Roman's eyes softened and he nodded, shaking Seth awake. Seth yawned and looked up at him, squinting.

"And how did you magically appear in our bed?" Dean teased. Seth looked away and mumbled. "What was that?" Roman questioned. "I said I don't like sleeping alone." Seth repeated. Roman and Dean exchanged a look before grinning in union. Seth saw it and blushed furiously.

"Oh screw you guys! Lets just get ready and go!"

(Jessica's house)

When the woman opened the door, her face lit up. "Joe!" She said happily, embracing him and kissing his cheek. Roman chuckled and gave her a small squeeze in return. When she let go, she smiled at Dean and Seth as well. "Hello Jon. Hello Colby. Colby, how are you? Joe told me over the phone about what happened, are you alright?"she questioned after she hugged and kissed both Dean and Seth. The two toned man nodded awkwardly as she let them in.

It was a bit more than awkward to interact with Roman's ex wife, even if she was still such a sweet woman to them all. Roman and her split on good terms, with no arguments or fights for Jayla's custody or anything.

"She's upstairs with Neo and Leo. Do you want me to call her?" Jessica questions. Roman shook his head and began to head upstairs. "I wanna surprise her" he told her. Dean, Seth, and Jessica followed him up and stood off to the side as Roman eased opened the little girl's door.

She was sitting on the floor with a Shield shirt on and watching a recording of TLC. Both of Seth's Yorkies were close to the TV, excited and confused every time they saw him show up, only to disappear a moment later. Neo yipped aggressively every time Seth was thrown around and Leo whimpered, nudging the TV with his nose in confusion. Jayla huffed in annoyance when Roman was hurt. "No you meanie head! Leave Daddy alone!" She growled.

It took her a moment but Jayla realized her door was open and she looked over, her face brightening when she saw who it was. "DADDY!" She cried, leaping to her feet and running full speed at him. Roman knelt down and opened his arms, burying his face in her hair with a smile as she wrapped her little arms around his neck.

"Hi Daddy " she giggled. Roman smiled and kissed her cheek. "Hi princess. I see you're watching the pay per view. Did you like it?" He questioned. She nodded happily. Neo and Leo caught Seth's scent and ran over to him, barking loudly. They jumped up against his legs, stubby tails wagging quickly.

"Hey there boys!" Seth grinned, getting on his knees. The two canines jumped onto him, covering his face with wet licks. Seth laughed and accepted them with no problem.

Dean stood off to the side and felt out of place. He didn't have anyone to come back to other than his turtle that he could see from Jayla's doorway. Of course he wouldn't be getting a warm welcome from a turtle.

It made him think.

Would he get the same welcome that Jayla gave Roman once his child was born? Dean lost his train of thought when he felt someone tug on his pants leg. He looked down and saw Jayla smiling up at him.

She was adorable. Her cheeks were round and her inky hair was tied back into a small bun, mirroring her father's. Her gray eyes were large and round and she tilted her head when she got Dean's attention. "Uncle Jon? What's wrong? You look sad...do you wanna play pretend with me?" She questioned. Dean blinked, taken back. She had asked him instead of Roman or Seth?

He smiled softly and nodded. "Lets do it then, Princess" he said. Jessica giggled and made her way downstairs. Roman sent Dean a supportive smile and followed her down so they could catch up. Seth was still on the floor, playing with his dogs.

Dean sat Punk-style on the floor while Jayla sat across from him, hugging a teddybear. "I'm Alice! You can be the Mad Hatter!" She giggled. Dean smiled at her and grabbed one of the hats off of the floor, placing it on his head. "Would you like some tea, Alice? I've got an endless amount of tea. We drink tea from my hats" Dean offered, holding up the plastic cup.

Jayla grabbed the ends of her too-big Shield shirt (Dean was sure it was Roman's) and curtseyed like it was a dress. "I'd love to have some of your tea, Mr. Hatter!" She giggled.

(In the Kitchen)

Jessica stared at Roman in shock. "Wow...that's pretty heavy, Joe...will you be okay?" She questioned, placing a hand on his shoulder. Roman tapped his thumbs together and shook his head.

"I don't know, Jess. I need to look after those two. I don't know what I'd do of they got hurt again." He mumbled. Jessica nodded quietly and sipped her coffee. "You care so much for them, Joe" she said with a smile. Roman looked away in embarrassment. It was awkward talking to his ex wife about his current feelings for both of his best friends.

Jessica laughed quietly and patted Roman's arm. "It'll work out. I see its rough now but once it's smoothed out, you'll be happy you didn't give up. You three have wonderful chemistry." She said. Roman smiled at her and stood. "I'll go get Jayla for snack" he told her, making his way out of the room.

He saw Seth sleeping on the couch with Neo and Leo curled up near him on the couch. Roman smiled and took a picture of it before jogging up the steps and going to his daughter's room. He stopped in the doorway and his heart melted.

Dean was asleep leaning against a wall with Jayla seated in his lap. The small girl's legs dangled over his thigh and she smacked her lips quietly in her sleep, nuzzling closer to Dean. Roman saw Dean was holding onto her like she was his own.

He closed the door quietly with a chuckle and let them sleep.

(Later)

Dean stared out of the car window as Roman drove them back to Seth's house with the addition of Seth's Yorkies. The two had their heads poked out of the window, watching the world pass them by.

"I think I'm ready for my kid" Dean said suddenly. Roman nearly slammed the breaks and Seth choked on his own breath. The two shot Dean a worried look and he just kept looking out his window.

"After spending the day with Princess, I realize I can handle that. I like the idea of having my own kid running around." He mused. Roman's eyes went back to the road and Seth hummed. "We'll be here for you no matter what you do, Dean" He said. Dean nodded and rubbed his jaw.

He looked like he wanted to say so much more. Roman pulled into Seth's driveway and turned the car off. The three got out, followed by Neo and Leo and went inside. The pups wasted no time in running off to Seth's room, most likely to curl up against his pillow.

Dean sat down heavily and Roman sat beside him, tossing an arm over his shoulder. "How did you do it, Ro? How are you able to be apart from Jess and still be so close to Jay?" He questioned. Seth came to them munching on a granola bar and stretched himself out across both of their laps. It was his own form of comfort, to press up close. Roman let him settle in before he spoke.

"Jess is different from Kaitlyn. We left each other on a mutual understanding. I didn't have to have this big fight for custody because Jess had no problem with me coming to see Jay or taking her out whenever I was back in Florida. As for Kaitlyn...there's just something not right about her." He paused when he felt Seth cringe.

"She's insane, Dean. She almost got me killed." He protested quietly. Dean's eyes darkened for a moment and he grabbed Seth's hand. "I'm sorry" he sighed. Seth looked at their hands before reaching over to Roman's free hand and lacing his fingers with his as well. Dean and Roman stared at him and he just brought both of their hands close to his face, placing a single kiss to the back of them.

"Nothing's gonna split us three up, right?" He inquired, taking a moment to appreciate the contrast between Dean's pale hand and Roman's tan one. "Nothing. I swear" Dean replied, squeezing Seth's hand. Roman nodded and leaned back, looking to both of them.

"I'm gonna protect you both" was all he said. Seth blushed just like he had last night and Dean arched a brow. "I'm a grown ass man. I don't need you to protect me" he huffed stubbornly. Roman rolled his eyes. "Consider it me protecting my interests, then" he retorted. Seth blinked and watched the blush spread across Dean's face. Realization dawned on him and he sat up.

"Wait. Wait wait _waaaaaait_. You two?" His finger waved between them and Dean shot Roman a glare. The oldest man didn't even flinch, instead pulling Seth into his and Dean's lap. "I said interests. As in more than one. As in I want you both." He said firmly. Seth stared at him in shock before looking over to Dean. The man looked just as embarrassed as he was.

"How can you say that so calmly?" He questioned. Roman shrugged and looked down at his hand that was still in Seth's. "I'm not going to lie to either of you. You deserve to know. Now, this could either get really awkward or we all can take it and run with it" he shrugged. Seth blushed even more and Dean gave him a flat look.

"You smug little shit."  
"But you like it"  
"Who said that?"  
"The blush on your face"  
"Oh screw you"

"I like the idea." Seth suddenly cut in. Both Roman and Dean looked down at him and he fidgeted slightly. "We can stay together now...and I don't have to choose...that was bothering me, y'know..." He trailed off when he saw both Roman and Dean smirking at him.

"What?" He questioned unsurely. "So you _did_ want a piece of Dean Ambrose? I don't blame you" Dean grinned and Roman chuckled. "Leave him alone, Dean." He scolded him half heartedly. Seth pouted and stood. "I got first dibs on the shower" he huffed, going in the direction if the bathroom. "Can we join?" Dean questioned seriously. Seth blushed.

"Nice try, Dean"

(With Kaitlyn)

The two toned woman hummed a tune off-key as AJ played with her fingers. "Is everything set?" She questioned. AJ glanced over and nodded. "We have friends in high places. Just sit back and enjoy." She giggled. Kaitlyn nodded and rubbed her stomach.

"It's all gonna be over soon"

_-Fin-_

_(A/N: I'm sorry, really, I am. I was busy all Saturday. One extra day won't hurt tho. Ahem. Yes this chapter is filler-ish, but if you've picked up on all the context clues, you know shits gonna go down. Please review and until next time, I love you~)  
-Scarlet_


	10. Chapter 10: Dinner Disasters

_Chapter 10: Dinner Disasters_

Seth stretched and leaned over the kitchen counter. Dean was trying to cook the three dinner.

Keyword: _trying_.

"Dean, what the _hell_ is that?" He questioned, poking his head over Dean's shoulder. Dean grumbled a curse from between his clenched lips, his cigarette bobbing with the movement. Seth clicked his tongue and plucked the offending item away, stubbing it out in the ashtray on the counter. Seth didn't smoke, it was just there as a formality for Dean.

"Why'd you do that?" He grumbled. Seth grinned and kissed Dean's jaw. "To get you to stop, duh. It smells horrible." Dean rolled his eyes and turned to face him. "You missed" he stated. Seth's face heated up slightly and Dean leaned closer. "Wanna try again or do you want me to show you how?" He questioned slyly. A big part of him was happy Seth didn't back up.

Instead, he smirked slightly. "Show me then. I _dare_ you" he taunted. Dean arched a brow and was about to lean in when Roman jogged in. He barely shot the two a look as he cut off the stove and threw the pot into the sink.

"Shit!" Dean cursed, coughing when the smoke from the burnt food entered his lungs. Roman shook his head and looked over to the duo. "I'm all for makeout sessions in the kitchen, but please, don't do it while cooking. Actually, Dean, don't cook. _Ever_. Leave it to me" he grunted, turning off the faucet after he filled the pot with water. Dean crossed his arms.

"This is bullshit. It was fine a second ago" he mumbled. Roman shot him a look and Seth just laughed. "It so wasn't" he said between laughs. Dean elbowed him. "Thanks a lot" he huffed. Roman smiled a bit. "I'll teach you both to cook sometime else. For now, get out. I'll make dinner. Jess and Jay should be coming over so wait for them" he instructed.

Both of them nodded and walked off to the living room. As soon as Seth sat down, both of his dogs climbed into his lap, settling in while Dean sat beside Seth, checking his phone. He paused, face scrunching up.

"What's wrong?" Seth questioned. Dean handed over his phone and Seth stared at it with worry. Kaitlyn had spammed his phone with pictures of her stomach. "What the hell is wrong with her? She's not even showing yet. She's probably like two weeks pregnant" Seth said.

Dean's brows knitted together in worry and Seth sighed. "It's gonna be okay" he tried to console him but Dean only shook his head. "She's crazier than I am. I don't think our kid is safe with a mother like that" he sighed. Seth rubbed his arm. "Custody battle?" He questioned.

"Definitely"

The two slipped into a silence and Neo suddenly perked up, his ears twitching. The tan and grey pup leapt out of Seth's lap and ran to the door, sniffing at the bottom of it before barking. Seth and Dean looked over the back of the couch and Neo stared at them with his small head tilted. His eyes flew back to the door before he stood on his hind paws, barking again.

Dean smiled and Seth chuckled. "You've got that little one trained" Dean commented, walking over to the door and opening it before the person on the other end could knock.

His face fell when he saw it was Kaitlyn.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He snapped harshly. Kaitlyn frowned at him. "That's not nice, baby. You gonna let me in?" She questioned. Dean's grip on the doorframe tightened and he narrowed his eyes. "No. This is Seth's house and I'm sure he won't appreciate the woman who tried to _kill_ him coming over. Leave now." He growled out. Neo barked from at his feet and Kaitlyn sent him a glare. The small dog whimpered and ran back to Seth. The two toned man frowned and sat Leo down on the floor, picking Neo up. "Dean, what's wrong? Who's at the door..._oh_." Seth paused, staring at Kaitlyn.

The woman tilted her head, smiling at him. "Can you tell me _why_ Dean is at _your_ house?" She questioned, ignoring Dean's warning look. Seth glanced around, feeling as if another ambush was coming. Jessica and Jayla arrived at that time.

"Mommy look! It's Kaitlyn! Are you friends with my Daddy?" Jayla questioned, smiling up at Kaitlyn. The two toned woman stared down fondly at the girl. "And who's your daddy, cutie pie?" She questioned.

"I am. Now why are you here?" Roman questioned roughy from the kitchen. Kaitlyn leered at him and he glared back. Jessica saw the tension coming from the four wrestlers and grabbed Jayla's hand to keep her out of the way.

"Um...should we come at another time, Joe?" She questioned unsurely. Roman's look softened. "Jess, it's fine. Come in" he said. Kaitlyn shot Seth a look and he clicked his tongue, seeing Jayla reaching for Kaitlyn's leg. The man sighed.

"Fine. Get in." He grunted. Dean, Jessica, and Roman stared at him in shock and Kaitlyn smirked, sliding into the home. Jayla cheered and tugged on Kaitlyn's pants. "This is so cool! I'm gonna be a wrestler and I'm gonna be Diva's champ, too!" She cheered. Kaitlyn knelt down to her level. "You are so cute." She cooed, playing with Jayla's hair.

Seth picked the girl up and moved her away from Kaitlyn quickly. "That's enough of that." He warned. Kaitlyn stayed kneeled down for a moment and slowly looked up, a lock of her hair falling into her face.

Seth took two steps back at the crazed look in her eyes. It disappeared when Jessica came up to him and Kaitlyn stood, dusting her pants off. Roman came out of the kitchen with his jaw set. "Dinner's done. Get in and sit down." He ordered quietly.

They all went to the kitchen. Jessica sat beside Jayla, Kaitlyn sat across from them, and Roman, Seth, and Dean squeezed into one side of the table that was really only meant for two. Seth was between them and both of the older men pressed their legs against his in a silent, yet subtle sign of comfort.

Kaitlyn watched them out of the corner of he eye.

"So, how have you been, Seth? Healing up nicely?" She questioned, propping her face up on her hand. Dean and Roman bristled and Seth nearly choked on his pasta. He looked at her with rage in his eyes and she grinned, almost daring him to say something.

He looked away and stabbed his food quietly. Dean frowned and shook his head. "Did you come just to start problems?" He growled. Jayla looked between them and blinked. Kaitlyn gasped quietly.

"No! I just wanted to let you know I've been cleared and I can't wrestle anymore. I wanted to get a jump on names for our baby" she giggled. Jayla gasped and clapped happily.

"Uncle Jon! The stork is gonna bring you a baby? Are you excited?" She questioned. Dean's fist clenched on his thigh and Seth placed his hand over it from under the table. Dean unfolded his hand and held his hand. "O-Of course I am" he stammered. Jayla giggled and looked over to her mother happily.

Jessica could see how upset all three of the men were and she honestly felt bad. She looked to Roman and she could see the agitation rolling off him in waves. Her ex husband was known for his emotionless mask but she could see through it. Kaitlyn wasn't welcome there.

Jessica took in a breath and sighed.

( With Alicia)

The woman paced back and forth, biting he thumbnail. She gasped quietly when she heard the knock at her door. She opened it and looked up, seeing Jey there with a bouquet of flowers. He smiled at her and held it out for her.

"I hand picked these for you at the florist. I hope you like them" he cooed, handing them over. She blushed, taking the bouquet. It was primarily red and orange flowers and Alicia was sure it was because of her hair. She took it to he bed and gently placed it over her pillow, scurrying back to Jey.

He was dressed up in a black dressy shirt and black dress pants with his hair tied back in a bun. He folded up his sunglasses and looked at Alicia. She was wearing a slate-colored dress with a matching tiara-shaped hair clip.

"You look beautiful everyday...but I really like this on you" he commented. Alicia shuffled shyly and let Jey take her hand. "C'mon beautiful, I set up the reservations and everything." He told her as they headed out.

Alicia's heart fluttered.

(With Punk)

Punk smirked and straddled Randy, pressing their bodies together. Randy wrapped his arms around Punk's waist and trailed kisses down his neck, licking and biting along the way. Punk groaned, tipping his head back to give him room. Randy's hand was about to slip into the waistband of Punk's pants when Punk's phone rang.

"Answer it and I _swear_ I'll _kill_ you."  
"I've gotta answer it babe."  
"You don't **have** to"  
"Randal."  
"Make it quick, Phil."

Punk sighed and picked up his phone, putting it on speaker. "Hello?" He started.

"Phil. She _came_. She's _in_ Florida."

Randy sat up and he exchanged a wide-eyed look with Punk. "Are you okay?" He questioned hastily. He could hear murmuring in the background and he could've sworn he heard a crash, followed by Dean cursing.

"Dean don't punch any more walls please...yes Phil, we're okay, Rome got her to leave...just...I wanna come back. I don't like this." Seth sighed. Punk frowned and Randy rubbed his thigh quietly. "Are you going to come back early? Your two weeks are almost up" he noted. Seth paused on the other end, and then sighed.

"I think we're gonna have to. We'll be back tomorrow" Seth sighed out. Punk felt bad. The boys deserved a break and even on that, Kaitlyn's crazy ass followed them. It reminded Punk of that time he complimented AJ's crazy side and had the little Diva following after him for months. She even cost him matches.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Tell Randy I said hello. I'll text Alicia tomorrow, I know she's supposed to be on her date. Bye, Punk" Seth said quietly. Punk's eyes flickered up to meet Randy's.

"Bye Seth"

Punk tossed his phone aside and rubbed his temples. "We gotta get rid of her" he grunted. Randy nodded and brushed his thumb over Punk's cheek. "I could flex some of my muscle with Vince and maybe set up a restraining order. Not sure how much it'll do since I'm sure Kaitlyn's crazy ass will just break it anyway" he huffed. Punk shook his head. "If only she weren't pregnant" he grumbled. Randy arched a brow. "You'd hit her?" He questioned. Punk shot him a flat look and punched him in the thigh.

"No, idiot. If she wasn't pregnant, I'd sick my sister on her. She's for the mentality of a pit bull, I'm sure she'd help without knowing the situation." He smiled a bit. Randy chuckled, rubbing his sore thigh. He tapped his fingers against Punk's arm. "So...are we going to continue now?" He questioned. Punk arched a brow and Randy huffed.

"Or not. That's cool too."

(In Seth's house)

Seth crawled into bed with Dean and Roman and settled down after a few moments.

"She knows where I live." He whispered quietly into the darkness. Dean chewed on his lip roughly and Roman sighed, sitting up. "Go to sleep. Both of you. We'll deal with her eventually" he said firmly. Seth kissed Dean's cheek quietly and closed his eyes after Roman draped his tattooed arm over both he and Dean, holding them as close as he could.

He slipped into a fitful sleep.

(Next Morning)

Jayla hugged Seth and Dean all at once, fat tears rolling down her cherub cheeks. "I'm gonna miss you! Stay safe! Take these!" She sniffled, pushing a small booklet into their hands.

Roman came up to them and Jayla signaled for him to pick her up. He did and leaned over both Seth and Dean and listened as Dean read it aloud.

_-There once was a princess.  
She had the best kingdom in the world.  
The Queen was a pretty lady named Jessica.  
The King was a handsome man named Joe._

_The Jesters lived by the bay,  
Two Jons, Colby, Phil, and Jey  
They laughed and joked, all day,_

_Two wolves protected the land,  
Neo and Leo, they were grand!_

_The princess was the happiest girl ever,  
With her kingdom, and her family,  
Her happiness will go on forever._

_And will it ever end?_

_No, not ever-_

All three men felt their emotions go haywire once Dean finished. Jayla kissed all three of their cheeks and smiled cutely. "Be safe. I love you" she cooed.

All three of them embraced her, and maybe a tear or two was shed.

_-Fin-_

_(A/N: gah. I'm stressed. And I don't appreciate everyone beating up on poor Seth on Monday. *hugs Seth* our poor baby...ahem. Anyway, yes I did a time skip. And yes Kaitlyn is still creepy as all hell sorry if my little girl story book making skills are bad. Please review and until next time, I love you~)_

_-Scarlet_


	11. Chapter 11: Stuck

_Chapter 11: Stuck_

_-I can't get out of bed today  
Or get you off my mind  
I just can't seem to find a way to,  
Leave the love behind_

_I ain't tripping, I'm just missing you  
You know what I am saying,  
You know what I mean-_

Alicia woke up and nearly had a heart attack when she felt someone else beside her. Her eyes flew open and she let out a small squeak, seeing Jey at her side. He wasn't close enough to touch her, and Alicia could see they both were still fully clothed.

She remembered the wonderful dinner last night, and felt a bit guilty that Jey wouldn't let her pay for anything. He literally told her to order anything off of the menu-which was already expensive to begin with. He had took them to the best restaurant in town and reserved a whole section so they could have time to just talk and get to know each other better.

Alicia smiled, hiding the bottom portion of her face under the bed. Jey was a funny and charming man and it made her more than a little flustered that he was giving all of this attention to her and her alone. After their dinner, Jey drove them back to the hotel and walked her up to her room.

Alicia recalled-with embarrassment-herself asking him to stay the night with her. Jey smiled and agreed, just leaving her for long enough to go to his room, shower, and come back in his pajamas. The two stayed up watching cheesy romantic comedies and Alicia knew she fell asleep on him half way through one.

"So he carried me to bed.." She trailed off when she saw Jey stir. "I would've slept on the couch but you wouldn't let me go" he mumbled, not opening his eyes. Alicia yelped and completely hid her face. "I'm so sorry! Did I wake you?" She questioned. Jey covered his mouth and yawned, cracking his eyes open.

"Maybe" he responded. Alicia frowned but Jey just smiled at her. "I got to wake up seeing your beautiful face. I ain't even mad, Foxy" he told her. Alicia smiled shyly at him.

"C'mon, we need to get ready and meet Punk" she told him. Jey nodded and rolled out if bed.

"Lets do it then"

_-You kept me hanging on a string, while you made me cry  
I tried to give you everything,  
But you just gave me lies_

_I ain't tripping,  
I'm just missing you  
You know what I am saying,  
You know what I mean-_

Kaitlyn paced around angrily, mumbling incoherently under her breath. "You're making me dizzy" AJ commented, watching her go. Kaitlyn pulled her hair and screamed.

"Dean is my life! I _need_ him! I need him!" She hissed. AJ stood and pulled Kaitlyn's hands out of her hair, smiling up at her. "We'll get him. Roman and Seth will disappear and you can focus on your baby and your future husband" she cooed. Kaitlyn smiled, rubbing her stomach.

"Yes..._our_ baby...hehe"

_-Every now and then,  
When I'm all alone,  
I be wishing you would call me on the telephone,  
Say you want me back  
But you never do  
I feel like such a fool  
There's nothing I can do  
I'm such a fool for you-_

Seth stretched as they entered the hotel, blinking in surprise as the bellhop quickly gathered their bags. "I've been told that you three were summoned by Stephanie McMahon. She told me to tell you all to go to our conference room. It's right down that hall. We'll take your bags to your room" he explained before scurrying off.

Dean rolled his eyes. "What the hell does she want? I just wanna crash, not talk to little miss pole-up-my-ass" he hissed. Seth snickered and Roman pushed them forward. "Don't worry about that stuff. Just go" he grunted.

The three went to the room and saw Stephanie standing outside of it, dressed up as usual. She smiled sweetly but all three of them knew the cruelty that lurked just behind that smile.

"Welcome back boys. I hope we can work on this little Kaitlyn problem. I don't want it to become a habit between you three to leave because of baby mama drama or whatever else" she spoke to them in a dismissive tone, leaving no room for arguments. Dean scoffed and both Roman and Seth stared at her.

"Anyway, please come in, we need to have a private conversation" she stated, opening the door. The three followed her in and she crossed the first room and pulled open another door, ushering the boys in. They obeyed and she closed the door. Seth jolted, touching the door. "S-Steph! What the hell-"

"SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKERS!"

All three of them jumped when the lights switched on and various wrestlers popped up from behind tables, using silly string and confetti to cover the boys in a colorful mess.

Alicia and Punk came to them, placing hats on their heads. "Welcome back!" She giggled, hugging all three men and giving them a friendly kiss on the cheek. Punk smirked triumphantly from her side.

"You guys threw us a party?" Seth questioned in amazement. They nodded, grinning at him. "I told you it wouldn't be the same without you three assholes with us" Randy commented. Dean flipped him off without even glancing in his direction, a small smile on his face.

"What the hell are ya'll still talking for? Sit down and lets party!" Naomi declared. The three Shield men grinned and nodded, letting loose with their friends and co workers.

_-I can't take it_

_What am I waiting for ?_

_My heart's still breaking_

_I miss you even more_

_And I can't fake it_

_The way I could before_

_I hate you, but I love you  
And I can't stop thinking of you_

_Oh, it's true  
I'm stuck on you-_

Kaitlyn stared at the bodyguard in fury. "What do you mean I can't go through?! Move!" She snarled. The large man shook his head, looking at his clipboard.

"I've been given a specific list. You're not on it. In fact, you're on the list of people not to let in under any circumstance" he grunted. Kaitlyn screamed in anger and stomped away.

"I'LL GET YOU!"

Inside, the party went on, everyone letting loose and having fun. Naomi decided to "steal the show" at one point with her bottom. Dolph and Cody had playfully joined in and soon everyone was laughing and dancing.

Alicia and Jey playfully bumped together, bright smiles on their faces, Randy tried to urge an embarrassed Punk to dance, and Seth had managed to get both Dean and Roman on the floor and nestled in between them, grinning like mad.

Naomi nudged Jimmy as they stood off the side. "Hm? What's wrong, ma?" He questioned. Naomi nodded her head in the direction of the three, a faint smile on her face. Jimmy looked up and saw them laughing and playfully fighting one another, dancing forgotten. He grinned and shook his head. "He's happy. Jess called me while he was in Florida and told me about how he confided in her about his feelings for both of them. She says the three have worked some kind of agreement out" he explained. Naomi hummed and looked back over to her soon to be cousin-in-law and her newest two friends.

Seth had his arms around both of their necks, pulling the taller men down so their faces were closer to his. He glanced around and when he thought no one was looking, he pressed a small kiss to each of their lips. Naomi and Jimmy smirked.

"I see you, Seth!" Naomi called while Jimmy wolf whistled. Seth blushed and turned quickly, hiding behind Roman and Dean as his friends teased him. Dean snickered and Roman ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Alright guys," he started, waving his finger at them. "Leave my babe alone" he grinned.

_-Now love's a broken record that's been skipping in my head  
I keep singing yesterday  
Why we got to play these games we play ?  
I ain't tripping,  
I'm just missing you  
You know what I am saying,  
You know what I mean-_

(1 1/2 Months Later)

Seth sat across the room from Dean as they watched a movie. Roman was at his side but the reason both of them weren't with Dean was because Kaitlyn was there, eyes glued on the screen. Seth had preferred to sit away from her and he didn't want to cause more problems for his boyfriend.

Kaitlyn's stomach had began to show and a big kid part of Dean was excited. He was actually looking forward to it. Yes, Kaitlyn was a necessary evil but he'd get over it.

Roman rolled his neck on his shoulders and stood. "I'm going to go pick up the new gear samples from the HQ. I'll be right back. Call me if you need me. It shouldn't take long." He said, kissing Seth and then going over to Dean, kissing him goodbye as well before he jogged out.

Kaitlyn's eyes narrowed.

"I need to go. AJ and I have a lunch date." She murmured. Dean nodded and she walked out too, bringing her phone up to her cheek. "He's going to HQ. You know what you need to do. Get it done." She hissed out as she walked off.

A small giggle left her lips.

_-Every now and then, when I'm all alone  
I be wishing you would call me on the telephone,  
say you want me back  
But you never do  
I feel like such a fool-_

Roman put the box of shirts and dog tags in the passenger seat, getting in the driver's side and calling Dean. "I got the stuff. In a few months, you're gonna have to switch out your vest for a under armor-like one" he explained, putting his seatbelt on. "I like it. Kaitlyn left. Get your Samoan ass back here so we can finish the movie." Dean ordered. Roman chuckled.

"Alright, bye Dean"

He put his phone away and pulled off.

Roman was about a block away from the hotel when he saw a car speeding his way. His grip on his steering wheel tightened and he tried to swerve out of the way.

There was a screech of tires and Roman's head snapped forward from the impact of the other car, thwacking hard against the wheel and activating the air bag. He heard his alarm blaring and his windshield's glass shatter to pieces, some of it falling onto him.

Before his vision faded out, he saw an oddly familiar retreating form of one Big E Langston.

_-I can't take it  
What am I waiting for ?  
My heart's still breaking  
I miss you even more  
And I can't fake it  
The way I could before  
I hate you but I love you  
I can't stop thinking of you  
Oh it's true  
I'm stuck on you_

_I'm stuck on you...-_

Dean and Seth ran into the hospital in a panic but stopped when they saw Roman calmly sitting up in the hospital bed. He looked up at them and there was a dead serious look on his face.

Jimmy and Jey were hovering over him, chattering angrily and asking questions a mile a minute. Alicia and Naomi were sitting off to the side, worry etched all over their faces, and Punk and Randy were irate in the corner, with Randy arguing with someone on the phone, demanding they check for cameras in the area.

The Usos stepped aside and let Seth throw himself into Roman's lap, hugging the Samoan tight and crying. "Oh my god, Rome! I was so scared...I thought..." Seth trailed off and Roman just rubbed his back to calm him down. Dean sat beside him and held his hand, fingering the bracelet on there from the hospital.

"Where are you hurt?" He questioned softly. Roman looked at him carefully. "I needed 3 stitches for a gash above my brow. There's a bunch of little cuts from the glass falling into my hair but otherwise, I'm fine. It was E" he stated.

Dean's idle fingers paused and Seth whimpered. "It was Kaitlyn again..." He whispered. Roman looked away and Dean felt something in him snap. He instantly saw red and he shot up like a bullet.

"Don't follow me" he barked, storming out of the room in a blind fury.

Everyone watched his back disappear down the hall in worry.

_-Every now and then,  
When I'm all alone  
I be wishing you would call me on the telephone,  
Say you want me back  
But you never do_

_I feel like such a fool_

_There's nothing I can do_

_I'm such a fool for you-_

Dean knocked hard on Kaitlyn's door, growling to himself. She swung the door open, ready to shout when she stopped short, eyes wide.

"D-Dean!" She gasped. Dean was ready to chew her head off when he noticed AJ scrambling around in the back. He looked up and felt his blood boil and his anger rise to a fever pitch.

"What the _hell_ is that?" He hissed. Kaitlyn was starting to panic. "Dean, baby, listen-" Dean cut her off viciously. "Kaitlyn. What. Is. That." He growled again. Kaitlyn yelped as Dean stormed past her and picked up the offending item.

One padded pregnancy belly.

"You're not really pregnant, are you?" He questioned, voice low and calm, dangerous. Kaitlyn looked to AJ for help and the small girl was just as panicked as her. "**Answer me**!" Dean snarled, throwing it down. Both women flinched.

"N-No...I could...w-we could-"

"**_THERE. IS. NO. WE_**!" He roared, punching a wall.

"How did you fool Sam and the other doctors?!" He snapped. Kaitlyn teared up, lip wobbling and voice becoming harder to understand. "I p-paid a woman to do a pregnancy test who was already pregnant...I had AJ switch my urine with someone else's for Sam's test..." She trailed off and Dean just stared at her, speechless. She began to sob. "Dean, in so sorry...I just wanted-"

"I don't care. Stay away from me, stay away from my boys,stay away from my family." He growled, storming to the door. "Dean, please!" She sobbed. Dean stopped once he put his hand on the handle. He laughed.

"Do you know what I've mentally put myself through? I almost lost both of the people I love the most! I was ready for our '_child_', even if their mother was a crazy ass bitch. Seth almost died and Roman could've gotten seriously hurt or worse. And why? Because of you. You both can go fuck yourselves. I don't wanna see your faces ever again" he spat, leaving them both.

Kaitlyn fell to her knees and screamed.

_-I can't take it  
What am I waiting for ?  
My heart's still breaking  
I miss you even more  
And I can't fake it  
The way I could before  
I hate you but I love you  
I can't stop thinking of you  
I hate you but I love you  
I can't stop thinking of you  
Don't know what to do  
I'm stuck on you-_

_-Fin-_

_(A/N: happy Saturday, guys and gals. How are you? Did you enjoy this chapter? For those of you (the majority of you) who guessed Kaitlyn was lying, kudos to you! That's some very good detective skills, my Watsons. Well I'm a bit tired so I'll just wrap this note up. The song in the italics is "Stuck" by Coldrain. Hope you enjoyed yourself. Please leave a review and until next time, I love you~)  
-Scarlet._


	12. Chapter 12: Black Rose

_(a/n: let me just get out of the way and say I'm a bit mad right now. I got my laptop charger and I had the chapter nearly done and it deleted itself so I am forced to rewrite it. Add that on top of Trips and Steph's bullshit on Monday and I'm not a very happy camper. At all. Anyway, I just want to warn you all, this chapter has some pretty dark stuff. I'll be playing with your feels. Enjoy the ride)_

_Chapter 12: Black Rose_

_-I saw you in the garden_

_I wanted you so much_

_I really thought that you were different_

_Oh, I couldn't get enough-_

Seth paced around nervously, staring down at his phone, waiting. "He hasn't come back. Why hasn't he come back, guys? It's been hours" He murmured, eyes shifting around to everyone in the room. No one met his eyes except Roman, who looked just as agitated. After Dean stormed out, he sent them a single text before he turned his phone off completely.

'_She lied'_

Seth had tried calling him but a nurse told him that he wasn't supposed to use his phone in the hospital. So they were all stuck. It scared Seth because he didn't know exactly how bad Dean was at that moment. The man had matured a lot in the past month, and he was looking forward to his own child. Seth and Roman knew Dean would make a great father, also. Just seeing him interact with Jayla and their kid fans held true to that. Dean was much like Randy and Roman, with a true father being hidden underneath that rugged exterior.

And Kaitlyn had ripped that idea away from him completely.

"Guys…a storm is rolling in" Alicia whispered from her perch at the window ceil. Seth flinched at the sound of thunder rumbling but he saw Roman tense up. "Dean is out there. We have to get him inside" He stated firmly, standing and waving off his cousins' worried looks. Seth hesitated, his fear of thunder and lightning sending off red flags and alarm bells in his head but he sighed quietly. Dean was more important. Seth got up and followed Roman out quickly.

By the time the two got outside, the rain was coming down hard, each drop stinging their arms. "Shit!" Seth hissed, both he and Roman instantly getting drenched in rainwater. Roman glanced around, jaw set before he nodded in one direction, taking off down the street, maneuvering around people who were scrambling the opposite way, to dry safety.

They ran around for nearly an hour before Roman suggested they split up to cover more ground. Seth was running down an alley when he tripped over something. He barked out a curse as he fell into a puddle, the icy and slightly muddy water splashing all over him. He growled in annoyance and turned around, his heart stopping when he saw Dean sitting there. One of his legs was bent against his stomach, with an arm draping over it. His free arm rested across his stomach and his other leg (the one Seth tripped over) was extended outwards. His head was rested against a brick wall and his eyes were half lidded, but paler than usual. His usual light was dull and it broke Seth's heart.

"Rome! I found him!" Seth called into the night, hoping Roman was close enough to hear him in the rain. Seth crawled over to Dean, wrapping his arms around his head and hugging his head. Dean didn't even do so much as twitch. Seth heard Roman running down the alley and he looked up, seeing his Samoan boyfriend staring down at them with a sympathetic look. Roman slowly sat down to Dean's left and wrapped his arms around them both, pulling both of them against him, shielding them against the rain. He closed his eyes when he felt Dean's shoulders shake. He and Seth heard a sharp, nearly inaudible intake of breath before Dean let out a howl of anguish.

Both of them sat there for some time, just letting the man cry.

* * *

_-I tried to save you from yourself_

_I felt every high and low_

_Now but the lows have drowned the highs away_

_Now there's nowhere else to go-_

* * *

(Later)

Dean lay sprawled across Roman and Seth's laps, an arm over his eyes to hide how red they were. No one spoke, and Dean was grateful. He could feel the others that were there, whether or not they were touching him or not.

Roman's hand was in his hair, idly combing the short-still damp-auburn locks back. Seth was holding his hand, his thumb idly brushing against Dean's knuckles. Alicia was sitting on the floor, her head against Dean's stomach. She was humming some song, and Dean could feel it, slow and comforting. He knew Jey was there too, the back of the man's head resting against Dean's shoulder. Punk was seated in Randy's lap on the couch. It was really meant for one person but neither man was complaining. Naomi and Jimmy were in the kitchen, with Jimmy talking quietly to Roman's mother, letting her know her son was alright. After that conversation ended, the two came back to the living room, finding a spot on the loveseat.

Dean didn't say it at first, but he was grateful for them all being there. He wasn't the best with sentimental words but he knew he could trust anyone in their little band of misfits (yes, Randy included. Even if Dean would never admit it to his face). Dean's best defense was to hold up his walls and never let anyone past that, something he'd gotten used to doing since he was a child and first learned the real world was a cold, ruthless place. With that being said, Dean was still happy to have found a few diamonds in the rough.

"Thank you" He suddenly spoke, startling a few of them. All eyes flew over to him and he moved his arm away from his eyes, cracking them open half way. "I'm sorry I had to bother you all with this, but thank you for helping me with this" he said quietly. Alicia sat up a bit and smiled up at him. "Dean, we're your friends. You don't have to thank us for helping you" She said politely. Dean closed his eyes and chuckled.

"Don't expect me to next time, then"

* * *

_-Black rose your thorns are cutting into me_

_For the last time_

_Black rose I saw your petals wilt away_

_I couldn't bring you back to life-_

* * *

(8am)

Dean woke up in a tangle of limbs.

He could feel Seth hugging his arm, the smaller man's beard scratching against Dean's bare shoulder. Roman had an arm draped across them both, snoring lightly in Dean's ear. Someone was kneeing him in the temple and either Alicia or Naomi's leg was thrown haphazardly over his. Dean forced down a chuckle and sat up, carefully pushing Punk's knee away from his head and nudging Seth closer to Roman so he wouldn't start tossing and turning and waking everyone else up. Dean did Alicia a solid and returned her leg to the rest of her body so she wouldn't kick anyone. Dean saw that Naomi and Jimmy were the only ones who slept with any form of control over their limbs.

He tip toed over them and strolled into the kitchen, leaning against the counter and staring at Randy with interest. He was arguing with someone over the phone but he stopped when he noticed Dean. He sighed quietly and hung up on them before turning his chair around to face Dean. "Good morning, Dean" He greeted. Dean scoffed and crossed his arms. "You gonna tell me what that was about?" He questioned bluntly. Randy clicked his tongue for a moment.

"Depends. Do you want the good news first or the bad?" He responded. Dean's brows furrowed and Randy rubbed his jaw with his palm, gathering his thoughts. "Good news, Kaitlyn, AJ, Big E, and Ryback are all terminated, and charges will be pressed against them with multiple counts" Randy told him, watching his reaction. Dean was relieved. He wouldn't have to deal with any more of Kaitlyn's schemes or her psycho friends. He'd finally be able to progress without having to worry about the crazy anymore. He almost smiled until he realized there was 'bad' news.

"What's the 'bad' news?" He questioned carefully.

"All four of them are MIA. No one knows when they left, but they're gone. My guess is Kaitlyn is planning something again. Seeing her past attempts, I don't think we should let our guards down until all of them are found" Randy told him sternly, eyes fixed on the living room the whole time. Dean glanced back, seeing Seth babbling quietly in his sleep while pressed against Roman. Punk was kicking Jey in the back now as he slept. The Samoan looked mildly annoyed in his sleep, but didn't otherwise move from holding Alicia. Jimmy and Naomi were off to the side, sharing a blanket and sleeping soundly.

All of them were in danger.

"We've seen what lengths Kaitlyn is willing to go through to get to us. None of us are safe. We can't go anywhere alone, Dean. That's how they'll get us." Randy muttered, fists clenched. Dean nodded chewed his lip.

"I've really got a bad feeling about this"

* * *

_-You were always where the sun could never go_

_I never wanted you to have to be alone_

_But I couldn't find a way to help you grow_

_Black rose-_

* * *

(5 Days Later)

Alicia yelped when she opened her locker, seeing a small object fall down. She bent down and picked it up, examining it. Had a fan gotten in? Alicia's grey eyes widened slightly when she saw that the doll looked startlingly similar to her…and it was dripping?

Alicia screamed when she saw a red liquid dripping from the doll. She stared at her hand, frightened by the crimson liquid. "Is…is this blood?!" She panicked, reaching for her phone and calling Jey. As it was ringing, she turned, ready to just go to him when she noticed Ryback leaning against her doorframe. She gasped, dropping her phone and backing away quickly.

Ryback only smiled at her, beckoning her closer with his index finger. Alicia shook her head, looking around for an exit. She could hear Jey pick up on the other end. "Jey! Jey! JEY HE'S HERE!" she screamed, running away when Ryback ran for her. She bolted to the shower area, hoping it was big enough for her to get some distance from him and make a sprint for the door. She was screaming Jey's name in a panic as she darted for the door. She jiggled the door handle and her eyes grew when she didn't feel it open.

Locked.

She tried to unlock it quickly but Ryback grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her back, making her stumble back and trip over the bench, hitting her head on the lockers. She cried out and kicked wildly at Ryback as he made his way back to her. "Leave me alone!" She screamed, grabbing her dufflebag and swinging it full force at his head. Ryback shook it off and straddled her, grabbing he by the neck and squeezing tight. Alicia kicked in vain, trying to buck him off. She clawed and spat in her panic but in the end, nothing worked.

Jey's panicked voice and Ryback's laughing was the last thing Alicia heard before everything went black.

* * *

_-You never tell me how you feel_

_And your moods they always change_

_I really tried to make it real_

_But you never had any faith-_

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"I'm jealous of Kaitlyn, you know? I think her and Dean are so cute. But not as cute as us" AJ swooned, grinning over to Punk. The man was tied up and gagged. He wouldn't have a problem with kicking AJ in the throat in this particular moment if it weren't for the gun she was waving around carelessly. He tried to get free and she nearly shot him in the knee.

The bullet hole was still a few inches away from his leg right now, actually.

AJ leaned closer to him and smiled. "People think we're so cute, Punk. I don't know why you'd go back to Randy. He's just a cheater. Its only a matter of time until he cheats on you again. Why hurt yourself like that?" She questioned, swaying to a tune in her head. Punk's eyes narrowed and he hissed at her from behind the gag. AJ nodded excitedly. "I knew you'd see it my way!" she cheered. Punk blinked when the van's back doors were opened and Ryback appeared, tossing Alicia in none too gently.

The Diva rolled for a few seconds before stopping. Punk's eyes grew. He could see a cut on her temple, still fresh and bleeding, but he was more worried about the purple bruises around her neck that looked suspiciously like fingers. He grunted angrily and leered at Ryback. The man grinned. "She's not dead, if that's what you think" He stated before closing the back door. Punk looked back to his fallen friend, and she still was breathing, although Punk wasn't comfortable with how shallow her breaths were coming out.

He hoped she wouldn't stop breathing.

* * *

_-I tried to give you something good_

_To take the pain away_

_I tried to make you understand_

_You don't have to be this way-_

* * *

(In Alicia's Locker Room)

Roman frowned as he, Jey, Jimmy, and Naomi examined Alicia's locker room with a few of the security guards. It looked like a warzone in there, with Alicia's clothes scattered about and blood smeared against one of the walls, not including the small, voodoo-like doll that lay on the floor like a cruel reminder that Alicia was the one attacked.

Jey picked it up, tears of anger and panic rolling down his face. His family exchanged a worried look from behind him. "They took her. They took Alicia" He whispered, his fist clenching around the doll. Everyone felt sick when a new wave of the blood oozed out from within it, staining the cloth a dark, almost black red. Jey tossed it down and held his head, smearing the blood on his face. Jimmy placed a hand on his shoulder while Naomi got to her knees and hugged him, trying to whisper encouraging words of hope to him. Roman sighed when his phone began to ring. He would've ignored it, had it not have been Dean calling. He picked it up and nearly dropped it as soon as Dean spoke.

"Punk's gone too?!"

* * *

_-Black rose your thorns are cutting into me_

_For the last time_

_Black rose I saw your petals wilt away_

_I couldn't bring you back to life-_

* * *

(In Punk's Locker Room)

Seth yelped and dodged a chair Randy threw across the room. The man was hissing and cursing loudly and Seth was a bit more than intimidated at that very moment. Dean grabbed him by the back of his collar and yanked him out of the room completely just as Randy threw a vase that smashed against the wall, the shards of glass collecting onto the floor.

Dean rubbed his eyes and sighed. "There are cameras in this arena. Steph is forcing the owners to let us see the tapes so we know exactly what happened" he explained before disappearing back into the room. He forcefully grabbed Randy and shoved him out of the room. "Calm the fuck down and follow me" he barked, making his way down the hall quickly. Seth and Randy followed close behind.

Seth glanced at Randy out of the corner of his eyes, seeing the larger man mentally come undone, muttering angrily about how he should've stayed with him. Seth let his eyes fall down to his boots, his heart pounding. Alicia and Punk were gone. He was scared for them and the rest of the group.

Stephanie met them at the door, along with Roman, the Usos, and Naomi. All of them entered the room and the security guard played the tape. AJ was on first, skipping merrily down to Punk's room with Big E on her heels, glancing around to make sure the coast was clear. He knocked down Punk's room door and they both went inside. There was audio and they could hear shouting and crashes before one of the techies came down the corridor to examine the trouble.

Seth, Stephanie, and Naomi flinched at the loud bang that followed almost immediately after he looked into the room. The man stumbled back and fell down, a very noticeable pool of blood spreading across the floor. Everyone's eyes grew as AJ stuck her head out of the door, a gun in her hand. She tilted her head and disappeared back into Punk's room for a moment before reappearing with a mop. She cleaned up the blood and Big E came out, shoving the man into one of the empty stereo cases and going back into the room. He and AJ came out with Punk's hands tied together. AJ was behind him, nudging his back with the gun to get him to move. They watched as the man was forced down the hall and out of the building.

"Oh my god. She killed him, didn't she? What's going to happen to Punk?" Seth questioned, eyes completely wide. Randy slumped down into one of the chairs, fear clearly showing in his eyes. The security guard switched the feed to the hall right outside Alicia's room. They watched the woman go in and for a few moments, everything was okay before Ryback sauntered down the corridor, picking the lock to her door and barging right in. Jey had to look away, cupping his hands over his ears as a series of crashes and Alicia screaming for him followed. Everyone's heart broke into a million pieces, eyes shifting between the man and the video playback. Everyone looked up at once when a metallic crash was heard, followed by silence. They watched quietly, an uneasy pit forming in their stomachs at the alarming silence.

Eventually, Ryback appeared, strolling out without a care in the world with Alicia tossed over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Her body was completely limp but because of the HD quality of the cameras, they could all see the small droplets of blood that splattered onto the white floor of the hall. The security guard cut the feed and everyone sat there in silence for a few minutes, completely shell shocked. Stephanie was the first to recover. She snatched her phone out of her pocket and dialed a number quickly.

"Hunter, call the cops. I don't care; ask for the whole damn force. We've got a kidnapping in process. Punk and Alicia are gone. AJ killed someone. Tell the cops they are armed and dangerous. I have the van's license plate number-"

As Stephanie rattled off the license number, Randy completely snapped and punched a hole into the wall. "FUCK" he snarled in anguish. Jey was no better off. He was thrashing against Roman and Jimmy's arms, shouting in anger and self-loathing. Seth looked over to Dean and saw the man had his head down, fists clenched. "This is all my fault." He whispered. Randy and Jey paused, glancing at Dean with fire in their eyes. For a moment, Seth thought he'd have to get between them both and Dean so they didn't attack him, but he relaxed when he saw both of their eyes soften.

"It's not. We don't have time to be pointing fingers. We need to find Alicia and Punk before something bad happens" Roman grunted firmly. All of them nodded.

* * *

_-You were always where the sun could never go_

_I never wanted you to have to be alone_

_But I couldn't find a way to help you grow_

_Black rose-_

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Alicia awoke with a splitting headache. Punk sighed in relief when she stirred, sitting up. She looked over to him and gasped. "P-Punk?" She whispered. Punk looked down to his gag and then arched a brow at her. She nodded and crawled over, taking it off. Punk took a deep breath and coughed quietly. "We need to get out of here" he hissed, looking down to the thick rope that Big E wrapped around his wrists. They cut into his wrists and Punk could see his own blood staining the rope.

Alicia glanced around. They were in a room but Alicia plucked a hairpin out of her hair and unlocked the door. She peeked out, seeing they were in some sort of run down building. It had been abandoned long ago, if the rusted door handles, water-stained walls, and plant ingrowth gave any indication. She closed the door and exhaled quietly.

"We're in an abandoned building. Maybe if we can find a way out, we can get to the car and get the hell out of here" she told him. Punk nodded and looked around, finding a jagged piece of broken glass in the window. He went over to it and freed himself, rubbing his wrists. "Son of a bitch must've been a boy scout" Punk sneered. Alicia grabbed the handle and opened the door again, peering out. She saw Big E coming down the hall and she quickly closed the door.

"What do we do? Big E is coming" she whispered. Punk saw a chair in the corner of the room and he kicked off one of the legs before standing behind the door and pushing Alicia behind him. "Just be quiet and when I say run, _run_" he ordered. She nodded and they held their breath as Big E opened the door. He walked in and looked around confused.

"The hell-" He was cut off by the small roar Punk let out when he swung the wooden chair leg as hard as he could at the back of his head. The wood split upon impact, and E's head started bleeding as he hit the floor. Punk looked to Alicia and nodded, both of them sprinting down the hall.

* * *

_-I'm not the one who hurt you_

_(I couldn't save you)_

_So why are you so scared?_

_(You are who you are)-_

* * *

(At the Hotel)

"We have multiple reports of the van in question being spotted heading towards the port. They're probably hiding out in one of the abandoned buildings until they can sneak aboard a boat. I'll contact all ships and let them know not to enter this port and any who have left to check their cargo for stowaways" The police chief informed them. Jimmy and Naomi were rubbing Jey's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down while Tamina and Roman sat off to the side, conversing quietly. The woman was there to show her own family support. She had to be briefed about the whole situation by Roman and she was none too happy at the moment.

The sheriff sighed and left the group alone.

"The port…" Randy trailed off and Dean perked up, staring at him with narrowed eyes. "You're not thinking about going there, are you?" He questioned. Randy sent him a blank look and picked up his coat. "If it were Seth or Roman missing, would you sit around?" He questioned. Dean stared at him before he stood himself. Seth looked between them both and then his eyes landed over on Roman, as if asking for him to help. The Samoan shook his head, looking over to Jey. He had his own fire alight in his eyes again.

"Naomi, stay here with Tamina. I don't want you getting hurt" Jimmy told his fiancé, kissing her cheek and standing with his brother. "Are ya'll crazy?! You can't just-" Tamina put a hand on Naomi's shoulder and shook her head.

"Let them go. Have faith in them. It's something that needs to be done." She told her. Naomi stared at her before looking around at the men in the room. Even Seth looked ready to go (although he was, granted, much more hesitant than them all). She sighed and nodded. "Be careful. I'll kill you myself if any of you get hurt, understand?" She threatened weakly. The men all nodded and headed out. Jimmy sent her and his cousin a glance. Tamina only smiled at him.

"Leave her to me. No one will touch her" she promised. Jimmy nodded and closed the door behind him.

* * *

_-All that you've been put through_

_(I couldn't break through)_

_Couldn't be repaired_

_(We're too far apart)_

_I'm not the one who hurt you_

_(I couldn't save you)_

_I'm the only one who cares_

_(You are who you are)-_

* * *

(In the Warehouse)

"How big is this damn place?!" Alicia hissed, glancing around. Punk shook his head and twisted a handle to one room, staring inside in shock. Alicia peeked over his shoulder and her eyes grew.

There were dolls that looked oddly similar to all of them sitting on a shelf. Alicia noticed how hers was missing. "Are these voodoo dolls?" Punk questioned hesitantly, picking up Seth's. He was a bit put off when the head rolled right off and fell to the floor. Alicia swallowed thickly and glanced around. "Punk. We need to get the hell out of here. Fast." She whispered. Punk nodded and they turned, seeing AJ there in the doorway, head tilted. "You're not leaving with my Punk. You won't leave at all" she hissed. Punk saw her hand go to her belt and he grabbed Alicia's hand, yanking her to the side quickly, just as AJ fired at her. Alicia screamed and scrambled with Punk to get as far away from AJ as possible.

Luckily, the room was connected to another and they ran out into the hallway, with Punk slamming the door back hard, hitting AJ with it. The small Diva hissed and kicked the door, running into the hall and firing again. Punk snarled when he felt the bullet go into his shoulder. Alicia screamed again and the two ran faster.

"Punk! I'm sorry! Don't go!" AJ cried manically behind them. Punk growled to himself and held his shoulder, pulling Alicia into a different hall and running into the third room. He blocked the door with a dresser and panted, ripping his hoodie off and observing his shoulder in the dingy mirror. Alicia was crying at that point. "There's s-so much blood…are you okay? Oh my god, we're gonna die" she whispered. Punk waved her off and ripped his shirt apart, wrapping his shoulder as tight as he could. Alicia caught on and tied the knot for him. Punk looked around, seeing they were by water.

"Great. Nowhere near the city. Fuck it. Look over there" Punk directed her towards a chute. "It's gotta lead somewhere below. Get in and go down" He ordered. Alicia stared at him with wide eyes. "I can't-"She stopped talking when she heard the door being shot at. Punk gave her a look. "You wanna deal with a spider-web coated chute that can put some distance between us and _that_, or do you wanna deal with a psycho chick with a gun?" he questioned. Alicia quickly made her way to the chute and put on Punk's hoodie, using that as her only defense as she slid down, covering her mouth and face. Punk leapt in right after her.

The chute spit them out into a smelly old and decrepit laundry basket and Alicia all but threw herself out when she felt something furry moving under her. Punk got out too and they watched a small cat hiss at them before running off. Punk looked out of the window, seeing they were at the bottom floor now. "We need to find out where the van is and try and get out of here" He whispered. Alicia looked at him, shedding the cobweb-covered jacket with haste. "We don't have keys" she whispered back. Punk scoffed.

"I'll hotwire the damn car. Now let's go."

* * *

_-You'll need someone to turn to_

_(I couldn't save you)_

_And I will not be there-_

* * *

When the group pulled up they looked around in confusion. "There's two." Dean spat flatly. They all shook their heads. "We gotta split up then. Jimmy, Jey, Randy, go to that one. We'll go in this one. Be careful and keep your phones on" Roman ordered. They nodded and headed off to the on furthest from where they parked. Dean, Seth, and Roman looked up at the building closer.

"Stay on your toes, boys." Dean hissed, slipping into the building. There was an obnoxious scraping sound inside. Seth covered his ears. "What the hell is that?" He questioned. Roman looked around, feeling as if they were being watched. He stood slightly in front of Dean and Seth, not wanting to take any chances.

The scraping grew louder and louder as they progressed and Dean was getting annoyed. "What the fuck is going on?" He spat. The scraping stopped and the sound of metal giving way was heard over them. Roman's head snapped up and he saw a metal fixture start to fall at an alarming speed a few stories above them. He speared both Seth and Dean out of the way and brought his legs up just as the whole structure came down on where they were. The trio stared at it in shock and looked up, spotting Ryback leering down at them with Kaitlyn at his side.

She smiled.

"I won't let you have him. You're going to die tonight" she told them, pulling out a gun. Dean's eyes grew and they all ran out of her firing range, which was deeper into the warehouse. "You've _got_ to be kidding me!" Dean snarled as they ran, looking for any signs of Punk or Alicia. Seth held his ears over his head as he ran, the scraping resumed, now accompanied by the loud bang of bullets hitting metal and Kaitlyn's laughter. He stepped on a weak spot and shouted as he fell through the floor, into a basement level. He hit the floor hard and held his knee in pain, looking up through the hole. Roman and Dean stared down it in shock.

"Shit! Seth, are you okay?" Roman called. Seth stood, limping slightly because of his knee. "My knee…nothing's broken. Don't stop running! I'll be fine" Seth responded. Dean shook his head. "Oh hell no-" Seth heard metal creaking. "JUST GO!" he snapped. Roman pulled Dean out of the way and the fixture above them fell, covering the hole and plunging Seth into darkness.

The two toned man exhaled and began limping away, looking for a way up.

* * *

_-Every time I held you_

_I knew that it would hurt_

_Only through the pain_

_I could find a way to learn-_

* * *

Punk nearly cried in relief as he found the van. He drove his elbow through the glass, cursing when the alarm began blaring. Alicia scrambled into the passenger's side and Punk ducked down to start hotwiring the car. Alicia looked around frantically, keeping a lookout.

AJ perked up when she heard the horns blaring, eyes narrowed. "Oh _no_ you don't" she hissed to herself, sprinting down the stairs. "I won't let anyone take Punk from me again! Never again!" She growled.

The Usos and Randy heard the alarms blaring and began running as fast as they could, trying to find the sound. "That has to be them!" Randy barked, pushing himself to go faster.

Punk let out a sigh of relief when the car started but it was short-lived when he saw AJ making her way down towards them. Punk slammed his foot onto the gas, swerving recklessly as AJ shot at the van. She hit one of the tires and Punk careened into a speed bump, flipping the car. The two wrestlers inside were knocked around until it finally landed upside down.

Alicia groaned and looked over to Punk, relieved to see he was still somewhat okay. They both crawled out and Alicia turned, spotting Jey, Randy, and Jimmy running towards them, screaming in a panic. Punk noticed AJ aim her gun.

Randy did too.

Jimmy and Jey watched the next series of events like it was in slow motion. Punk tossed Alicia to the ground in a rush. AJ's finger squeezed the trigger. Punk flinched, squeezing his eyes shut.

But Randy took the bullet.

Alicia screamed when Randy fell back onto her, blood soaking her clothes. Punk fell to his knees and scooped Randy up into his arms, holding him tight as tears gathered in his eyes. "You idiot! Don't you die on me!" He snapped, shaking Randy slightly. Randy smirked up at him, vision going in and out. "Tada, just in time" He coughed weakly. Punk hugged his head, pressing kisses all over Randy's face. Jey got down to his knees, scooping Alicia into his arms and hugging the woman tight. She cried against his chest, clutching his shirt.

AJ growled and was ready to shoot again when she heard a near deafening click. Her eyes grew and she pulled the trigger again and again.

'_click, click, click'_

She screamed in anger and Jimmy grabbed her arms, locking them behind her head. "Oh no, crazy. You've done enough" he hissed. AJ screamed and kicked and Punk only stared hatefully at her, holding Randy's limp body protectively. Alicia pulled away from Jey, sniffing the air.

"Does anyone else smell smoke…?"

* * *

_-Black rose your thorns are cutting into me_

_For the last time_

_Black rose I watched your petals wilt away_

_So wilt away, couldn't bring you back to lif__e-_

* * *

Roman and Dean finally made their way downstairs when they caught sight of Ryback with a canister of gasoline, sprinkling it about. Both of them hid and sent the other a wide-eyed look. He was going to light the warehouse on fire. "We need to find Seth. Fast" Roman hissed. Dean nodded and glanced around, finding a small pipe. He took and picked up a rock, throwing it up and hitting it towards the opposite direction, making a clanging sound.

Ryback turned towards the sound and ran in that direction. Both Roman and Dean made their way down the hall, looking for Seth. "Seth!" Dean hissed, glancing around. It was hard to see in the dark but both men knew better to use any source of light. If Kaitlyn or Ryback caught them, it was all over. They both found a room and were looking in it when the door closed, followed by a giggle.

"_Found you_" Kaitlyn grinned, smiling as if she'd won a prize. Roman stepped back quickly, knowing she'd work on getting rid of him before she even worried about Dean. He was right. Kaitlyn's eyes followed his movement and she gripped her gun with both hands. "I told you to stay away from him" She whispered, stepping closer. Dean and Roman took two steps back. "I told you we were perfect. I told you to just leave us alone. Now you've gotta die" She hissed. Dean stood in front of Roman and glared at her. "Over my dead body, bitch" he spat. "Dean, the fuck are you doing?!" Roman spat, going to move Dean.

Kaitlyn's face fell.

"Oh Dean…Is this what it's come too? I understand." She nodded and turned away, opening the door. Dean and Roman stared at her with caution. She glanced back, a sick smile spreading across her face.

"If I can't have you, _no one_ can" She grinned, pulling out a match. Roman and Dean's eyes grew. "Fuck this!" Roman spat, grabbing Dean's hand and completely shoving Kaitlyn out of the way. She stumbled into a wall and dropped her gun. Dean kicked it into a crack in the floor and both men sprinted down the hall before Kaitlyn could recover.

"SETH" They screamed in a panic, needing to get out.

* * *

_-I'm not the one who hurt you_

_(I couldn't save you)_

_So why are you so scared?_

_(You are who you are)-_

* * *

Seth scrambled around the room, trying to get away from Ryback. "Get the hell away from me!" Seth hissed, throwing a chair at the man. Ryback swatted it away and grabbed Seth by his hair, slamming him to the floor before stomping on his chest. "You're dying here, kid" He chuckled. Seth could feel his heart hammering and he could've sworn he heard someone calling his name.

He pushed Ryback's foot off of him and swung his leg up, kicking him in the back of the knee before he got up, kicking him in the head. Ryback tackled him and wrapped his hands around Seth's neck, fully intending to choke him to death. Seth kicked and twisted his body, rolling to the left. Ryback's hold on him loosened and he got up, running to the window and out on the fire escape. He could hear sirens approaching and more people screaming his name and he looked down, seeing Alicia screaming for him. The distraction cost him and Ryback slammed his stomach into the railing before slamming him down to the hard steel of the fire escape. Seth felt the air rush out of his chest and it never got the chance to return because Ryback grabbed his throat again, laughing from above him. Seth's head dangled off the edge.

"You're gonna die here, little man. They're gonna watch you die." He chuckled darkly. Seth could feel his lungs screaming and his vision fading but he shook his head, using the last of his strength and bucking upwards. Ryback lost his hold and Seth grabbed his waist, using all of his strength and throwing him off. Seth couldn't hear anything for a moment besides himself gulping in air.

Then he heard a sickening thump.

Seth's eyes grew and he heard Alicia screaming, this time not for him. More like a panicked scream. Seth slowly rose up and looked down, seeing Ryback's form against the pavement, blood pooling around him, staining the concrete. Seth screamed and backed up. Roman and Dean appeared in the window, pulling him back inside.

* * *

_-All that you've been put through_

_(I couldn't break through)_

_Couldnt be repaired_

_(We're too far apart)-_

* * *

Seth was in hysterics so Roman picked him up, storming into the hall with Dean and running. They could smell the fire before they saw it. And it was coming. Fast. Roman ran up the stairs and leapt over one of the steel supports that had fallen, and he made sure Dean was in front of him. He could hear Kaitlyn screaming a few feet behind them. He wasn't sure if she had caught fire or not but he didn't care.

"DON'T RUN FROM ME DEAN!" She screamed.

"Okay, not on fire. Fuck" Roman spat, gripping Seth's legs a bit tighter and running faster. His legs burned and his breaths were getting harsher. Dean chanced a glance back and saw how quickly the fire was spreading. His eyes grew. "RUN FASTER" He barked. Roman shot him a look but pressed on, seeing the exit. They could hear the sirens outside, nearly deafening, but never more welcome. Dean ran out first, followed by Roman, who collapsed onto his stomach with Seth still crying and clinging to his neck in fear. He looked up, seeing Kaitlyn run out, screaming like mad.

"NO! I WONT LET ANY OF YOU HAVE HIM! NO NO NO NO-"

All three members of the Shield were not prepared for the gunshot that cut Kaitlyn off.

* * *

_-I'm not the one who hurt you_

_(I couldn't save you)_

_I'm the only one who cares_

_(You are who you are)_

_You'll need someone to turn to_

_(I couldn't save you)_

_And I will not be there-_

* * *

_-Fin-_

_(A/N: *passes out tissues* Well then. This is why I didn't update on Wednesday, because this chapter is nearly twice the size of a usual one. Also, my laptop business. The song is Black Rose by Trapt. I put a lot of hours into this. How was it? I hope I didn't steal too many feels from you all. Please review, and until next time, I love you~)_

_-Scarlet_


	13. Chapter 13: R & R

_(A/N: Hello loves. Hope I didn't steal too many of your feels. Let's jump right into this, shall we?)_

_Chapter 12: R & R_

They all watched Kaitlyn's head snap back, blood running down her face as she fell to the ground. Seth stared at her motionless body for a few moments until he realized her blood had splattered on him. He looked down and shook slightly. Dean and Roman saw his distress and they both embraced him, looking towards the shooter as Seth screamed.

Stephanie stared down at Kaitlyn's body with no expression, slowly clicking the safety back into place and placing the gun on the ground, holding her head up. "No one fucks with my company. I made it very clear that I didn't want this to hinder the performance of my workers. She was bad for business" She stated, voice steady and emotionless. The Shield stared at her with wide eyes and Hunter cleared his throat, looking towards the cops with both of his brows risen, waiting.

They looked towards their sheriff, as if asking him what to do next. The man chewed his gum thoughtfully for a moment before picking up the gun and tossing it into the still-blazing warehouse. "Cryin' shame _we_ had to take her down. Get these folks to a hospital." He ordered, eyes hidden behind his aviator glasses. The squid understood what he was saying and began rounding everyone up.

Dean and Roman exchanged a look before they picked Seth up. The man was sobbing, clinging to them for dear life.

(At the Hospital)

Punk held Randy's hand, completely ignoring his own injury. "You're an idiot, Randal. You selfish, arrogant, moronic, son of a bitch…Why would you throw yourself in the way like that? You fucking idiot" Punk spat half-heartedly, fresh tears clouding his vision.

"I took the bullet for you because I love you. Now stop talking shit. I _am_ in a fucking hospital bed with a bullet wound" Randy huffed quietly, voice rough. Punk's head snapped up and he threw his arms around Randy's neck. "Randy!" he cried happily. Randy smiled and placed his hand at the small of Punk's back, burying his face in Punk's hair. "I'm glad I was in time to save you" He cooed. Punk pulled away, shaking his head a bit. "Thank you, Randy. Thank you so much" He whispered.

Randy shrugged slightly and pulled Punk in for a kiss. It was slow and simple, just a joining of their lips. Randy pulled Punk into his bed and pressed their foreheads together. "I'd do it all over again for you, Phil" He confessed, holding Punk's hand firmly. His whiskey green eyes looked at their joined hands and he smiled.

"Of course you would, you idiot."

(Outside)

Alicia saw Jey sitting by a pond a few yards away from the hospital and she felt her heart flutter. She crossed her arms, shivering slightly, and jogged over to him. She stopped when she was right at his side.

Jey looked up at her, scooting over to give her room. Alicia smiled and sat down, rubbing her arms slightly. Jey didn't hesitate to shed his jacket, giving it to her. She blushed and slid it on, letting out a hum of satisfaction when she felt how warm it truly was. She stared at the moon's reflection in the water, gathering her thoughts.

"You came for me" She whispered, her fingers gripping the thick cotton of his jacket and pulling it closer. She couldn't help but to notice how much it smelled like…_Jey_.

The Samoan looked down at her, face unreadable. "Did you think I'd just let you get taken and do nothing? I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough to get to you" He grumbled, eyes falling down to the purple bruises on Alicia's neck and then the stitches across her temple. He raised his hand to cup her face and his thumb brushed against her stitches gently. "I'm sorry I let him do this to you. I'm sorry I couldn't stop him from hurting you." He sighed. Alicia's eyes softened and she placed her hand over his, gently taking it off her face and holding it.

"You came for me, Jey. That's all I need" She told him, looking up into his eyes. Jey shook his head. "No, Alicia. What kind of man am I? I shouldn't have left you alone" He stood, dropping her hand and beginning to walk back to the hotel. Alicia stood and held her hand over her heart, frowning.

"Well, don't leave me alone now" She scolded lightly, stopping Jey in his tracks. He turned and she waved at him slightly. "You're my kind of man" She stated. Jey turned fully to her and Alicia walked to him. "I'm sorry I didn't do this sooner" He said before he lifted her face, kissing her gently. Alicia mewled in response and wrapped her arms around his neck, his jacket slipping over her shoulders a little. She couldn't help but to giggle when he pulled away, pressing another kiss to his lips before she spoke.

"I agree, you could've done that so much sooner"

(Elsewhere)

Roman and Dean wouldn't let anyone speak to Seth for the longest time. They didn't even speak to him, only holding the two toned man for support.

He was in shock from today's events, and honestly, he was taking it the worst. He nearly died, had to go through the shock of killing Ryback, and he watched AJ kill a security guard and Stephanie kill Kaitlyn. It was a bit much for his psyche and he hadn't spoken since they left the scene.

Finally, he left out a shaky breath. "Is…is it over?" He questioned uneasily. Roman rubbed his arm and Dean nodded. "It's over, baby. She's gone and no one's gonna hurt us anymore." He told him quietly. Seth's eyes shifted around for a moment.

"I-I'm a murderer"

Dean stared at him with his brows furrowed and Roman turned Seth to face him. "Stop it, Seth. You didn't know he'd fall off. You were defending yourself. We have Alicia, Punk, Jey, and Jimmy as witnesses" He told him firmly. Seth stared at him unsurely. "I see Seth is speaking. That's good. I hope you don't mind if we use that little bit as a confessional" The sheriff stated as he strolled in. Dean and Roman bristled and Seth backed away, pressing against them in fear.

"Relax, son. You're not under arrest; I just needed to make my rounds to you three for the report. There are still charges that need to be filed against AJ Lee and Big E Langston, since they are the only ones still alive." He told them. Stephanie was at his side, typing away on her phone. "I'm letting you all off on another vacation until you recover. Seth, I'm afraid you'll need to attend therapy before I let you back" she said.

"No. Hell no" Dean spat, holding Seth protectively. Stephanie arched a brow. "Look, Dean, I can't let the boy back into my ring when he's this emotionally distressed. I don't wanting him having any breakdowns in the ring, understand? I don't think it's that much of a bad deal. I'm not firing any of you" She told him matter-of-factly. Roman's eyes narrowed. "It sounds like you would if he chose not to go to your therapy" He pointed out. Stephanie crossed her arms, silently daring them to challenge her once more.

"I'll do it." Seth mumbled. Dean and Roman backed down and the two toned man nodded to himself. Stephanie nodded and smiled sympathetically at them. "I hope you recover nicely, boys." She said sweetly before turning and walking off.

(Following Week)

Stephanie forgot to mention one little thing with her 'vacation'.

"It would've been nice if she told us she was making us all stay in some damn mansion she bought in the middle of fucking nowhere" Dean spat, dropping his bags onto the floor carelessly. Punk tripped over them and cursed when he fell over, luckily not agitating his injured shoulder. "Pick up your shit!" He growled, sitting up. Dean only smirked at him.

"Dean, stop it. Guys, have you seen my bags?" Alicia questioned, glancing around as she exited the van. Jey appeared at her side, holding both her and his bags stacked up. Alicia smiled and helped him inside so he wouldn't fall.

"I don't get it. She tells us we have a vacation, but makes us all stay together anyway." Roman mumbled. "It's because she believes we'll recover better mentally if we're together" Randy told him as he walked past him on his crutches. "There better be a damn bedroom and bathroom on the bottom floor, though" He added. Roman chuckled and glanced around, looking for Seth. His smile fell a bit.

Seth was sitting by himself perched in a tree. He wore a hoodie even though it was nice enough outside to go without one and his hood cast a shadow over his eyes. Roman set down the bag he was carrying and walked over to the tree, leaning against the trunk and crossing his arms.

He didn't speak at first, just listening to the birds chirping in the trees nearby. "Why are you here by yourself?" He questioned, watching a few rabbits scurry about, undisturbed by his presence. Seth didn't respond for a while and Roman was about to repeat himself when he heard the younger man sigh. "I'm terrified." He whispered, letting one of his legs drop over the side of the branch he was sitting on. Roman sighed and looked up at him. "What are you afraid of?" He inquired, making sure not to sound too forceful.

"I didn't mean to do it. I was so scared and…" Seth trailed off and Roman shook his head. "Seth, can you come down for me?" He requested politely. Seth hesitated before he grabbed the branch and lowered himself down before letting go completely, his boots making a few dead leaves and twigs crunch underneath him. Roman let him get his balance before wrapping his powerful arms around his frame and pulling Seth against him.

"I'm not gonna bullshit you and say it's all going to blow over, but I will say you don't have to go through this alone. Dean and I are here and thanks to Steph, everyone else is too. You're not alone, Seth" Roman told him, brushing a few strands of raven hair out of Seth's face before kissing his forehead. Seth let out a shudder and tentatively wrapped his arms around Roman's middle. Dean sauntered over to them, about to tell them to come inside so they could unpack, but Seth snatched him into the hug, squeezing tighter. Dean wheezed for a moment before looking towards Roman. He shook his head.

'_He needs us right now, just go with it'_ he mouthed.

(Later)

Everyone had gathered in the theater room, amazed by the movie theater-esque rows of seats. Randy stared at them with a small glare, trying to figure out how to maneuver around them with his crutches. Punk took them from him and wrapped his arm around his neck, leading Randy carefully to the middle row. Randy huffed stubbornly, but thanked him otherwise.

"Alright ya'll, what are we watching?" Naomi questioned, scrolling through the options on the tablet, which projected the image up to the main screen. "I say we watch a romantic comedy" Alicia suggested, playing with Jey's hand. "No, no chick flicks. Action movie" Dean countered. Alicia threw a piece of popcorn at his head but he turned and caught it with his mouth, grinning at her. She rolled her eyes, but otherwise smiled.

"What about a slasher?" Punk questioned, rubbing his hands together with that adorably evil smile he does so well. Randy nodded in agreement but Naomi saw Seth stiffen out of her peripheral view. She shifted her attention to him, seeing him slump down in his seat a little. "What about you, bunny butt? What would you like to watch?" She questioned. Seth blinked in surprise, blushing a bit at her nickname for him. "Comedy, I guess" he shrugged. Naomi nodded and put on Scary Movie before taking her seat beside Jimmy.

Seth was watching the movie, slowly beginning to relax, when he felt Roman and Dean shift. His brows furrowed and he looked at them, seeing both men lift the arm rest that was between them. Roman wrapped his tattooed arm across the back of Seth's chair, the heat from his arm warming the back of Seth's neck. Dean pressed closer to him and, as unsubtle as ever, he pulled Seth's head closer to him, making him rest it on his chest. Seth knew what both of them were doing and he smiled to himself, relaxing fully and grabbing their hands, squeezing them ever so slightly.

All of the other couples smiled to themselves, grateful Seth was unwinding.

(Next Morning)

_-"It's all your fault, Seth" Kaitlyn hissed, circling around him. Seth stared at her with wide eyes. "You're not real. You're dead." He whispered, trying to reign in his own dream. Kaitlyn laughed, sitting across from him. Seth could still see the hole in her forehead, the dried blood that had formed a near-black trail down her face, her cold, pale skin. "And whose fault is that?" She questioned, leaning closer to him. Seth tried to lean away but heavy hands fell onto his shoulder. He froze and he felt a cold air on the back of his neck. Don't look, he told himself._

"_What's wrong, little man? Can't face me? C'mon. I dare you. Turn around, Seth" Ryback's voice taunted. Seth shook his head, trying to find a spot not on the two apparitions and will this nightmare away. Kaitlyn tilted her head. "It's all your fault, Seth. All of it." She spat.-_

Seth sat quietly in the office, shaking slightly. He had just rattled off his dream to his therapist and he felt worse. "I understand, Seth. These kinds of nightmares are common when someone goes through your kind of trauma. It'll be a process, but I'll do everything in my power to make it stop" He told Seth. Seth glanced over to his desk, seeing his name plate. 'Liam Cantwell', it read.

Liam grabbed a notebook and handed it over to Seth. The two toned man stared at it in confusion before looking up at Liam. "I want you to write out any dreams or nightmares you have in here Seth. When you come to me, we'll discuss. Stephanie mentioned something about leaving my office's number in the house. If you or anyone else in the mansion with you needs to speak with me or someone in my office, feel free to call in. We can make impromptu appointments if that's what any of you need." Liam offered politely. Seth nodded and stood, shaking Liam's hand. "Thanks…" he mumbled uneasily. Liam nodded.

"That's what I'm here for, Seth. Just a moment," Liam paused, waiting until Seth stopped walking. The wrestler turned and Liam arched a brow, striding to the door ahead of him. "I appreciate your cooperation with coming and your friend's support, but next time, let them know the waiting area isn't right outside my door" He spoke, twisting the door's handle and opening it right as he finished his sentence.

Alicia, Dean, Naomi, and Punk fell to the floor in a heap.

Seth's eyes grew and Liam crossed his arms, a chuckle leaving his lips. "Have a nice day, everyone" he nodded politely before carefully stepping around them and walking down the hall. Seth crossed his arms and arched a brow. Alicia laughed nervously, Naomi waved at him, Punk was busy shoving Dean off of his shoulder, and Dean hissed at him in response. "Where's the others?" he questioned.

"They thought eavesdropping was stupid so Randy fell asleep on one of the beds they have in this room, Jimmy and Jey started playing the Pac man that they have in the lobby and I think Roman took a small walk around the facility." Alicia explained. "And why didn't you guys go with them?" Seth inquired, voice drifting dangerously close to 'scolding mother' territory.

"I have insomnia" Punk shrugged.

"Jey kept hogging the joystick" Alicia shrugged.

"Watching my chicken nugget fail at Pac man is a bit sad" Naomi said, shaking her head.

Seth glanced at Dean, noticing he didn't speak. Dean realized he was waiting for an excuse and he smirked lazily. "Fuck nature" he commented nonchalantly. Seth pursed his lips, noticing Dean's jacket was missing. An all-knowing smile came to his face. "A bird pooped on your shoulder, didn't it?" he questioned. Punk, Alicia, and Naomi abruptly howled with laughter and Dean crossed his arms, face scrunched up.

"I repeat; _fuck_ nature"

_-Fin-_

_(a/n: short and cute chapter is short and cute. I'm sorry it's so late, but it's still Wednesday. I honestly wasn't even sure I'd get this done in time. Looks like I did. Also, after reading the reviews and rereading last chapter, I realized how the whole bit with Randy seemed like he died. The lyrics above and below it's section really drove that. Relax my Randy/Punk lovers, (is there a ship name for that? I really want there to be a ship name for that) Randy's gonna be okay. Sidenote, I kind of want to ask before I even start. Since it's Punktober and all, I was thinking of doing a collection of Halloween-themed oneshots from this verse. Are any of you interested? And if so, what pairings? Please leave that in your reviews and until next time, I love you~)_

_-Scarlet_


	14. Chapter 14: Woman's Touch

_Chapter 14: Women's Touch_

Randy huffed as he made his way out of the kitchen, a sandwich in-hand. He hated leg injuries just because of the awkwardness that came with the crutches.

"If you weren't so prideful, it'd be a lot easier" Punk told him, startling the man. Randy's eyes narrowed and he contemplated hitting him at least once with it. He decided not to and adjusted the crutch under his arms. "I'm fully capable of making a sandwich for myself without bothering you. Besides, you were busy sleeping" He muttered, making his way to the patio. Punk followed him and helped him sit down.

"You could've woken me up" He commented. Randy took a bite of his food, choosing to ignore Punk's comment. The Chicago native smirked to himself and leaned down to steal a bite from Randy. The Viper rolled his eyes, but otherwise made no protest.

Roman was walking past them with a tablet in-hand when the bell rung. The Samoan glanced up and looked over at them. Randy motioned to his leg and Punk snorted. "I'm not getting it" He scoffed. Roman stared at them both in disbelief before going to the door and opening it.

A little girl looked up at him, her blue eyes wide and her blonde hair tied up in two pigtails. She smiled at him and pushed past his leg, running inside. "Daddy! Daddy!" She called. Roman blinked in confusion, looking behind him and watching the little girl run towards the kitchen. "What the hell…?" He trailed off.

"That's Alanna; she's Randy and my daughter. Sorry about her just pushing past you. She's really worried about Randy" A feminine voice called from in front of him. Roman turned his attention back to the front and looked down at the brunette woman in front of him. She looked him over before nodding in approval. Roman cleared his throat to get her attention back.

"Samantha, right?" He questioned, keeping his voice even. "That's me. You can just call me Sam, though. Or whatever you'd like" She added flirtatiously. "You're really shameless, aren't you?" He questioned, not really caring how rude it came out. Sam smirked to herself. "Have you looked in a mirror?" She countered. Roman arched a brow at her and she laughed. "And what's your name? I feel like I should know your face from somewhere" She muttered, tapping her chin.

"You should, I've kicked Randy's ass multiple times. The name's Joe but you can just call me Roman. It's easier to use ring names around here" He told her, stepping aside so she could enter. Sam nodded in appreciation, following Roman as he led her to Randy and Alanna.

The small girl was seated in Randy's lap, playing with his hands and chattering off at a rapid pace about how she was so worried about him. She took small bites from his sandwich in between her scoldings. "Daddy, don't scare me like that!" She pouted. Randy smiled at her, really loving the attention from his daughter.

Punk sat off to the side, tactfully watching fish swim in a fish tank nearby him so he wouldn't impose on the father-daughter moment. He looked up when Sam and Roman walked in, eyes narrowing at the woman. She glared back. "Hello Phillip" She snapped. It took a bit of control on Punk's end not to snap at her. "Hello Samantha" He forced out.

Randy instantly noticed the tension and he placed an arm on Punk's head. Punk glared at him, slapping his hand off. Alanna leapt off of Randy's lap and walked to Punk, crawling up into his. "Uncle Phil, don't be so grumpy!" She huffed, placing both of her hands on his cheeks and mushing his face around. Her face was serious, as if she was sculpting a work of art. She stopped suddenly, a wide grin breaking out onto her face as she giggled. "You look like a fishy!" She snickered. Punk couldn't help but to laugh too.

Roman walked off, looking for a place that was quiet. Sam looked ready to follow but Randy grabbed her wrist. She turned and looked down at him with a perplexed look. "Leave him alone, Sam. He's in a relationship and he's stressed enough as is" he scolded her. Sam crossed her arms. "He's a wrestler just like you. I'm sure an on-road affair has happened once or twice. Let him live a little" She retorted. Randy knew the double meaning in that and so did Punk. The Chicago native lifted his head and glared at her.

"Randy and I didn't do anything until your divorce was finalized" He snapped. Sam leered at him. "Of course you didn't. Because you're a saint, right?" She snapped. Alanna frowned in confusion when Punk stood, placing her on the floor. He scanned the room, spotting Naomi walking by talking with Alicia. He grabbed Alanna's hand and walked her over to them. "Hey ladies, do you mind taking her for a little bit? This is Alanna. Randy's daughter" He told them, the fakest smile on his face. Alicia looked back, seeing Randy pinching the bridge of his nose and tapping his foot while Sam glared at Punk. "Yeah, we can watch her. We'll be in the gym" Naomi told him as she grabbed Alanna's hand and lead the girl away from the inevitable.

Punk stalked back over to Sam and glared holes through her head. "Listen, first off, _you_ were the one who filed for the divorce in the first place so don't come to me with your bullshit after Randy moved on from you. You don't have the _slightest_ clue what we've been through so you can shut your goddamn mouth. Secondly, I don't know why you're here, but while you are, don't go around trying to fuck up anyone else's relationships because yours failed" He growled. Sam stared at him with wide eyes before they darkened. "I'm a grown woman, I don't need to be chastised by you, Phil" She hissed. Randy raised his crutch between them and shook his head.

"Enough, both of you. Sam, why _are_ you here?" Randy questioned. Sam straightened up. "Stephanie sent tickets for us to come here. Said something about this being good for your mental recovery to see Alanna" She explained. "Alanna, not you" Punk huffed, crossing his arms. Sam opened her mouth to retort but Randy raised his finger to her lips, shushing her. "Phil, leave it alone for now please. Sam, all I ask is that you try not to go around shaking things up in here. We've been through a hell of an ordeal and I don't think more drama is good for anyone" He told her. Sam nodded deftly, not really listening. "Mhm, sure. We done here? I'm going to go outside" She told him, walking off without waiting for him to respond.

Punk and Randy watched her walk off. Randy sighed and Punk crossed his arms. "She didn't listen to a word you just said." He stated matter-of-factly. Randy leaned back in his chair, rubbing his stubble slightly with his palm. "She never does" He mumbled. Punk snorted.

"Dean's gonna kill her if he catches her"

(In Liam's Office)

"Vent to me, Dean" Liam told him, leaning back in his chair with a notepad. Dean grunted, crossing his arms and not saying anything at first. Liam waited patiently. He'd been told by Stephanie about how stubborn or hesitant some of them could be when it came to confessing their inner most thoughts. He was used to this in his patients by now.

"This is all my fucking fault, Doc" Dean finally huffed, eyes dark. Liam waited for him to continue. Slowly, Dean began to weave the whole story out for Liam, starting from TLC, all the way to the day Kaitlyn and her crew lost their shit and nearly killed them. Liam had placed his notepad down half-way through, removing his glasses and just listening. Once Dean was done, Liam noticed the auburn was agitated beyond belief. He pulled out a small red box and tossed it to Dean. He caught it and glanced down at it.

"That's a gift. Those are Baoding balls, also known as Chinese Stress Balls. I'd like to ask you to use them when you get upset instead of taking your anger out on walls" Liam requested politely. Dean stared at him and Liam smiled. "Wondering how I know that's what you do? Your posture, the marks on your knuckles, I can read the signs. Will you do this for me, Dean?" Liam questioned. Dean snapped closed the lid, not liking how easily Liam could read him. He nodded none the less, standing to leave.

"We'll see if it works, Doc" Dean grunted, exiting the room and walked to the waiting room. He stopped short when he saw Seth on the floor playing with Jayla. The little girl looked up and smiled brightly, running to him and jumping into his arms. "Uncle Jon!" She cried, burying her face in his neck. Dean held her up as she attempted to wrap her little legs around his midsection. They weren't long enough to cross at the small of his back but it was enough for her to stay up. "Hey Princess, what are you doing here?" He questioned after kissing her cheek. Jayla giggled and hugged his neck. "Auntie Steph sent a limo for mommy and me to come see you all!" She told him. Dean's brows rose in surprise and he looked at Seth. The two toned man nodded, standing up.

"Jess is in the bathroom right now but Jayla is right. Steph sent someone to their house to pick them up. Apparently she even flew over Randy's daughter and his ex as well" He stated. Dean shifted, balancing Jayla on his hip. "I hope that's all she sends over." He mumbled, thinking of the disaster that would unfold if his mother came. Dean cringed and Seth frowned. "Do you think Rome knows?" He questioned, changing the subject. Dean pursed his lips for a moment and Jess appeared from the bathroom, drying her hands off with a paper towel before tossing it out. "No, it's going to be a surprise" she smiled. Dean chuckled and placed Jayla down.

"No Uncle Jon…I want you to pick me up!" She whined. Dean felt a bittersweet feeling in his chest, his fatherly side aching. He turned, baring his back to the small Samoan girl. Jayla cheered and got on his back, giggling happily when Dean stood to his full height, holding her up. Jayla pressed her cheek against his and swung her foot. "Onwards to Daddy!" She grinned. Seth grabbed Dean's hand and Jess walked at his side as he started walking back to the mansion, which was about 15 minutes away.

Liam watched the four leave from his window, smiling a bit before turning to his next paitent.

(Back in the Mansion)

Roman was sitting in the theater in the front row, jotting down information on a piece of paper. He was lost in thought and he didn't notice anyone enter until he felt eyes on him. He glanced up, seeing Sam standing before him. Roman let out an exasperated sigh and sat up, hiding the papers from her. This didn't go unnoticed by her. "What are those?" She questioned. Roman clicked his tongue, staring her down with no emotion. Sam smiled, shifting her weight onto her other foot.

"I just met you like an hour ago, why would I tell you?" He finally questioned when he noticed Sam wasn't backing down. She hummed, snatching one of the sheets away before Roman could protest. He stared at her with wide eyes and she nodded. "Because I can help you with this, sweetheart" She told him, handing the sheet back, Roman slid the papers into a folder and glared at her. "I didn't ask for your help" He told her. She took a seat beside him, crossing her legs.

"You didn't have to. I know you'll need help with this" She yawned. Roman glanced down at her. "Even if I did, why would I ask you?" He questioned. She smirked, inspecting her nails. "Because I offered and everyone else in this house will blow your cover and then all of this will be ruined" She spoke slowly, and Roman could swear he could see shades of Randy in her. "How do I know I can trust you to keep your mouth shut?" He finally sighed. Sam's smirk grew. "You don't" She cooed. Roman's eyes narrowed for a moment.

"You blackmailing me?"

"For lack of better word"

Dean, Seth, and Jess walked in the room, looking down and seeing Sam and Roman talking in hushed tones. Roman looked agitated and Sam looked like she was a cat that just caught an exceptionally large mouse. Seth frowned and Dean leered darkly at her. He didn't like how close she was.

"What's going on, Ro?" He called, startling the pair. Sam glanced over at them and Roman closed his laptop. Sam whispered something to him, nodding over to them as they approached, and Roman nodded once.

"Who is this?" Dean questioned, setting Jayla down. She hopped into Roman's lap, sitting on the folder and his closed laptop. He hugged her waist and kissed her forehead. "This is Sam. She's Randy's ex-wife. Sam, this is Jessica, my ex-wife, Jayla, my daughter, and Dean and Seth, my partners" He introduced, keeping his eyes on Jayla instead of making eye contact with Dean or Sam. He could feel Dean glaring daggers at them both and he knew Seth was confused beyond belief.

"Partners? As in both of you?" She questioned in surprise. Dean crossed his arms and Seth frowned. "Yes, _both_ of us. Is that a problem?" He questioned. Sam shook her head and stood. "Nope~ None at all. It was nice meeting you all" She smiled, waving at them and making her way out. Dean glared at her back and then looked down at Roman. The Samoan looked up, offering him a half smile.

"Don't worry, just trust that I know what I'm doing."

_-fin-_

_(a/n: it's short, i know. I'm sorry for that. I'm working on the Punktober one shots so my brain is kind of split between different plots. Wendsday's will be better (hopefully longer as well). Please review and until next time, I love you~)_

_-Scarlet_


	15. Chapter 15: Trust Me

_(a/n: its short, guys and gals. this is the buildup)_

_Chapter 15: Trust Me_

Seth closed his eyes, trying his best to relax. There was a melodious '_clang_' sound coming from above him and warm fingers running through his hair. He cracked his eyes open, looking up at Dean as the man stared darkly into the water of the stream his feet were currently dipped in, rolling the Chinese stress balls in his left palm. Seth knew Dean was still very much pissed off, but he himself enjoyed the small, nearly musical clang they made upon contact with one another.

"Dean?" Seth finally questioned, pressing his face against Dean's midsection. The auburn looked down, pale eyes dark and angry. The melodious clanking stopped. "What" Dean responded, voice rough and snappy. Seth paused, trying to gather his thoughts. "Where is Rome?" He inquired. Dean sucked his teeth for a moment, glaring at his reflection in the clear water of the stream.

"He left earlier. He took the hummer" Dean grunted. Seth frowned, fingers twitching slightly. "Did he say where he was going?" Seth inquired. "Him?_ Ha._ All he said was 'I'm going out. I don't know how long it'll take, I'll be back, trust me' Of _course_ he wants us to trust him. It's not like he's been sneaking around the past week with Sam or anything" Dean scoffed. Seth winced and looked towards the sky, his heart aching. He didn't know why Roman was so sneaky and secretive all the time, but it worried him. The last thing he wanted was for anything to cause a rift between them.

Roman was slipping away from them.

"We need to figure out what's going on, Dean" Seth mumbled. Dean silently pondered his response before he closed his eyes. The gentle clang of the Chinese stress balls resumed once more.

"Fine. But I won't be held responsible for my actions if he pisses me off"

(With Roman)

The man sighed, reviewing the paperwork in his hands for the tenth time. He chewed his lip, nodding over at the person across the table from him. "So all I have to do is get them to sign this, right?" He questioned. The woman nodded. "I need all three signatures before I can continue, Mr. Anoa'i" She told him. Roman nodded, sliding the papers into a manila envelope.

"I can do that. I'll be back in a few days"

(Back at the Mansion)

Sam lay in a hammock outside, humming a tune as she reviewed the notes she'd taken on her phone. A small smile stretched across her face and she couldn't help but to laugh. "Poor bastard thought he could do this without any help" She shook her head, locking the screen as she heard footsteps approaching. She looked up, seeing Punk leering down at her. She plastered on a fake smile.

"Hello Phil. Why are you out here? Shouldn't you be with Randy?" She questioned, tilting her head to the side. Punk glared at her. "What the hell are you scheming, Sam?" He growled out bluntly. Sam arched a thin brow, staring at him with amusement shining in her eyes. "My, my, Phil. Are you always so straightforward and crass?" She questioned, sitting up. Punk crossed his arms, tapping his foot at a machine gun's pace on the forest floor. "There's no filter between my brain and my mouth, you conniving snake. Now answer the damn question. What the hell are you doing behind our backs with Rome?" He spat. Sam crossed her legs and dropped her pseudo happiness.

"You ask a lot of questions, Phil" She muttered, rolling her neck on her shoulders. "And you haven't answered a damn one" He shot back. Sam stood, sliding her phone into her pocket and fixing Punk with a dead serious look. "What we're doing is none of your business. Don't poke your nose where it doesn't belong, Phil. Just sit back and wait for the fireworks" She huffed, going to push past him. Punk grabbed her wrist in a firm grip and she looked at him with mild interest. "I swear to _god_, Samantha. I don't know what you're planning, but if you break those three up, you better turn and _run_. Never look back, because I will find you, and it won't be pretty" He threatened. Sam looked impressed. "Wow Phil, threatening a woman with a child. How noble of you" She clapped sarcastically. Punk's eyes narrowed.

"We'll fight for custody of Alanna if we have to." Randy's voice drifted into the conversation and both Sam and Punk startled. Sam's sarcastic humor was gone in an instant and she stormed up to Randy, leering up at him despite the fact that he was about a head taller than she was. "You try, and I'll personally ruin you both. Alanna is my baby" She growled. Randy arched a brow, his own glare set firmly in place. "It took both of us to make her. She's mine just as much as she's yours" He shot back. Sam opened her mouth to tell him off, but Alanna came skipping out of the house with Jayla.

The little blonde stopped, noticing the very clear, angry expressions on her parents' faces. She frowned. "Mommy…Daddy…please stop fighting" She pleaded quietly. Jayla looked between them, gently rubbing Alanna's arm to keep the girl from crying. "We're all friends, right? Let's play nice!" She suggested hopefully. Punk and Randy exchanged a look before they both looked towards Sam. She ignored them both, instead kneeling down before the two little girls. "That's right, sweethearts. We're playing nice. You two go back inside and play, its getting chilly" She told them. The girls shrugged before they ran back inside, laughing once more.

Sam slowly stood, glancing over her shoulder and glaring heatedly at Randy and Punk before she turned and walked away.

The two men stood there in an uneasy silence before Punk let out a sigh. "Everything is going to hell fast. What the fuck is Rome thinking?" he hissed, fists clenching. Randy clicked his tongue, looking over to the entrance gate, seeing a familiar hummer rolling in. "Go ask him" He suggested. Punk shot him a confused glance before he followed his gaze, spotting the previously mentioned Samoan exiting the car, talking angrily on the phone. Punk shot Randy a confused look and beckoned for him to follow.

Randy slowly followed him, going as fast as he could on his crutches, both of them taking cover behind a tree as Roman paced around just outside the car.

"Look, I don't care about how you think of this, I just called for your help. Yes, I'm very aware about how you view things like this. I _know_ that's how you feel it should be, but all I'm asking is for you to put that aside for a moment and help me. Just for _once_, actually do something that doesn't make everyone hate you." Roman paused after this, and both Punk and Randy could hear a woman yelling at him from the other end, even from where they were standing. Roman pulled the phone away from his ear and pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out an angered sigh. Slowly, he brought it back to his ear.

"I get that it's not the kind of thing you like, against your beliefs and sneaking around like this, but it's just for a little while, okay? I've already got enough to do on my own and all I'm asking you for is this one thing. Dean and Seth don't know and I'd like to keep it this way. Once this is all over, you'll thank me, but for now, I just need you to do me a favor. You can nag me to death when this is over" Roman spoke slowly, keeping his voice calm, and even putting a charming tone into it, trying to entice whoever he was on the phone with to comply. Randy and Punk exchanged a look of shock.

The woman was no longer yelling, and judging from the smile on Roman's face, he's gotten his way. He nodded a few times, making a few sounds of agreement before an airy chuckle left his lips. "Thank you for this, really. I got the ticket earlier today; I'll fly out there tonight and leave after we're finished. I got you a ticket for the other day, too. I know you're still coming around to the idea, but I think you'd want to be here when this all comes together" He stated matter of factly. The convo ended soon after that and Roman grabbed a few envelopes from the passenger's side of the car before jogging back to the house.

Randy watched him disappear into the house while Punk stared at the spot where he once was, eyes stormy. "He's cheating. He's fucking cheating on them" He finally growled, fully ready to storm into the house and bash Roman's head in with the first blunt object he could find. Randy shook his head. "Phil, we don't know that" He told him. Punk shot him an 'are you fucking kidding' look.

"I'm sorry, are you suddenly deaf?! Did you not hear that fucking conversation?! He's fucking hiding some bitch on the side, Randy! He even said it, Dean and Seth don't know! He's probably fucking Sam, too. That's the only reason she'd be so fucking giddy-" Punk trailed off when he _felt_ Randy glaring at him. He backed down and Randy shook his head. "I get it. You're only trying to protect Dean and Seth, but rushing in and making accusations when we don't know the whole story is only going to make this shit a hell of a lot worse than it already is. And as much as I know it kills you, Sam is still the mother of my child, Phil. Don't talk about her like she's just some whore, got it?" Randy forced out through slightly gritted teeth. Punk's temper flared within, but he nodded, knowing he may have stepped too far out of bounds this time.

"We'll keep a lookout, try digging around. We'll find something. Until then, calm down and don't blow it." Randy added. Punk rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, let's just go inside."

(Later)

"I'm not so sure about this, Roman. i could lose my job for this" Liam told Roman, a dead serious look on his face. Roman nodded, still pacing around. "I understand that, but I'm begging you. All you have to do is get them to sign this for me" Roman pleaded, passing the manila envelope to the therapist. Liam looked over the documents with an emotionless gaze before looking up at Roman.

"Is this all?" He questioned, voice unreadable. Roman nodded once, large arms crossed. Liam sighed and nodded, putting the papers back into the folder. "Let this be the first and last time you ask me for something so devious, Mr. Reigns, I'll get this back to you" He muttered. A small smile graced Roman's face.

"Thanks Liam" He threw over his shoulder before leaving.

(Later)

When they all sat down for dinner, the group ate in an intense silence. Roman was oblivious to the glares Dean, Punk, and Randy (to a lesser extent) were sending him since he was eating and reading something on his phone with his free hand, eyes firmly glued to the screen. Seth tried getting him to talk multiple times, but Roman only responded with distracted grunts and nods, never once taking his eyes off his phone. He only looked up when Seth tried leaning closer.

They're eyes met and Roman hit the lock button smoothly, smiling at him. Seth wanted to smile back, honestly, he did, but he knew something was very wrong behind that disarming smile of Rome's. Seth could also see Dean's glare fly over to Roman's phone, as if his pale green eyes could see through the black screen and reveal all the secrets it held.

From across the table, The Usos, Naomi, and Alicia watched the three with concern. "Jurdy, what the hell is going on with Ro?" She whispered to Jimmy. The man shrugged slowly, watching his cousin with a calculating gaze. He'd never seen Roman act like this before. So…_sneaky_.

"I want to get involved, try to mediate this, but I'm afraid I'd just make this worse" Alicia muttered, holding Jey's hand under the table as the two ate. They had different food on their plate and occasionally, one would steal the other's food without complaint from the other. Jey squeezed her hand, eyes flickering up to watch his cousin carefully. "I don't know what he's up to, but I don't think its good you get dragged into this. If anyone steps to you, I'm not gonna just sit back" He told her. A soft smile graced Alicia's lips and she leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Thank you" She whispered. Jey smiled charmingly down at her.

Across from them, Jess watched Sam instead. The woman wasn't at the table with the rest of them; instead she sat at the island with a laptop and glasses on, typing away. Jess knew that out of everyone in the room, Sam was the only one who knew what Roman was up to. She contemplated confronting her there and then, to figure out why her ex husband was behaving so strangely, but she stopped herself when she saw Jayla and Alanna snickering and playing amongst themselves. If she were to confront Sam here, an argument was sure to ensue and she didn't want her daughter between this kind of chaos.

The woman closed her eyes and let out a sigh that she'd been keeping in her chest.

(Later)

_-"We're here, Seth. We're not going anywhere. See what you've done?" The voices whispered harshly, bouncing around and echoing within the murky darkness of Seth's mind. Kaitlyn and Ryback''s together, tormenting him. Bullying him. Tearing open barely-healed mental scars and digging deeper. "C'mon Sethie, open your eyes and look at me! Look at this bullethole right between my fucking eyes!" Kaitlyn snapped. Dream Seth flinched, curling up tighter and holding his head tightly in his hands. "Leave me alone" He whimpered. Ryback's ghastly laughter filled his head. "Leave you alone? You're doing this to yourself. You did this. You killed us. You're imagining us here. You're fucking crazy, aren't ya?" He sneered. Seth shook his head rapidly, squeezing tighter, willing himself to wake up. To get out of this nightmare. Kaitlyn wrapped her pale fingers around his neck and squeezed. "You're just a crazy, unimportant, untalented, man-stealing whore! Look over there, Seth. Just look" She smirked, forcefully turning his head._

_He now sat in the middle of a crossroads. _

_Roman was walking away in one direction, hands in his pockets, not looking back. Dean was storming away in the other, hissing and spitting curses left and right. Seth felt his heart leap into his throat. Both of them were walking away and Seth couldn't bring himself to go after one over the other. _

_He pulled his knees to his chest and screamed.-_

Dean sat up fully, rocking Seth and trying to get him to wake up. The man had woken him up 10 minutes ago, mumbling at first. Soon, however, it grew to screams and Dean had been trying to wake him ever since. Seth panted, looking at him in shock. "D-Dean?" He stammered, tears rolling down his face. Dean nodded, rubbing his back. "Its okay baby, calm down. I'm right here" Dean told him. Seth whimpered and grabbed his face, kissing him hard and knocking him over completely.

It took Dean a minute to register what was happening, but soon after, he kissed back, setting his hands on Seth's hips. They stayed like that for all of 5 minutes, with Seth clinging to Dean, and the auburn in turn covering his face and neck with comfort kisses. Seth slowly relaxed, sitting up and wiping his eyes. "I…I'm sorry…I had this nightmare and Kaitlyn and Ryback were…and then you and Rome…_Rome!_" Seth turned quickly, fully intending to wake his Samoan boyfriend, only to find an empty bedside. Seth stared at it blankly, lips parted in confusion. He slowly turned back to Dean, eyes glazing over with fresh tears again. Dean didn't meet his eyes, instead he glared darkly at a wall.

"D-Dean…?" Seth whispered shakily.

"Hn?" Dean grunted.

"W-Where's Rome?" Seth questioned, breaths coming in slightly shorter. Dean scoffed. "Fuck if I know." He spat. Seth stared at him in shock, both at his lack of knowing and more so for his lack of _caring_ where Rome was. Seth let out a few gasps, and that was the only warning Dean got before Seth had a complete and utter breakdown.

(Elsewhere, hours later)

Roman laid back on a guest bed that was much too small for his tastes. He didn't have much of a choice, though. He wasn't even going to be there the whole day. He clicked his tongue, running everything over and over in his head.

He knew Dean was pissed.

He knew Seth was upset.

Roman wasn't oblivious. Far from it, actually. Out of the three Shield members, he was the one who could always spot what was between the lines. He felt bad about causing both of his boyfriends, but the Samoan wouldn't even let them get in the way of what he was planning. As selfish as it may be, Roman needed to do this at all costs and he couldn't just back down just because it was upsetting Dean and Seth.

'They'll understand, they'd do the same' he kept telling himself. Roman let out a small sigh, hoping he could work fast enough. He reached into his coat pocket, grabbing his phone. There was a text from Dean there.

'_When you get back, I'm going to fucking murder you. Seth had a nightmare, and you were nowhere to fucking be found. What the fuck is wrong with you?'_

Roman cringed, feeling terrible about this all. He brought himself to respond.

'_I'm going to need you to trust me. Both of you'_

Roman knew he was selfish for asking. He knew it was a ridiculous request, and he had the gall to send it to Dean of all people. He knew the response without even having to look at his phone.

'_Fuck you, Roman.'_

Rome didn't bother responding after that. He knew Dean would just ignore him and he knew he deserved it, too. Roman sighed, closing his messages and opening his photos. His eyes softened when he saw her. Green eyes, pale, freckled skin, a small scowl on her face. She was an angel. She was going to be his angel.

All of this would be worth it, Roman just knew it.

* * *

_-Fin-_

_(a/n: Sorry bout the week hiatus (I was gathering thoughts)_

_Sorry about the cliffhanger-ish thing (not really, you all love it, admit it)_

_Sorry about the late update today (I was playing pokemon)_

_We good? Yeah. I'm still an emotional wreck about Monday. Yes I know title reigns cant last forever, but dammit my body wasn't ready for Rome and Seth to loose their belts! Also, it wasn't fair to Jimmy and Jey. Since, y'know, __**they're **__the contenders and have been for like 2 months with no chance to fight for the titles. Don't get me wrong, I love Cody and Dustin, I do, but dammit no. And I kind of want to castrate Show. Sorry, I'm venting. I'll wrap this up. Expect the next chapter to be twice the size of this one, maybe it might be posted early (don't hold me on that), and you're gonna wanna have tissues on standby because I'm going to fuck with your feels. *wave* Until then, I love you~)_

_-Scarlet_


	16. Chapter 16: Run, Baby, Run

_(A/n: Ready or not, here we go~)_

_Chapter 16: Run, Baby, Run_

When Roman got back later the next day, he barely had enough time to apologize before he was all but speared to the ground in a blur of black and blonde. Roman coughed in surprise, frowning when Seth buried his face into the crook of his neck and clung to him for dear life. Roman placed a hand at the small of Seth's back and kissed his temple, sitting up slightly so he wasn't completely on the ground. "Seth? Seth, calm down. I'm here, its okay" Roman told him, his voice rumbling slightly. Seth didn't loosen his grip, in fact, he only held on tighter.

Dean stood in front of them, arms crossed, glaring down at Roman. "Where the fuck have you been?" He snapped. Roman continued trying to calm Seth down, sending Dean an unreadable look. "I had to take care of a few errands out of state. I'm sorry" He apologized and Dean stared at him with a small look of surprise. It was quickly covered up with a look of disbelief, however. "You had business, but neither Seth or I were informed?" His eyes narrowed slightly.

"Family business, Dean" Roman responded without missing a beat.

Dean's demeanor completely changed after that, and Roman heard Seth let out a small whine. "Is everything okay? Was it your mother? Is everyone alright?" He questioned, pulling away slightly. Roman frowned at the small bags forming under his eyes and the red puffiness that was surely from crying. He kissed both of Set's eyelids and nodded once. "Mom just wanted me to come visit her since I was on 'vacation'. She was worried. She says hello, boys" Roman told them, sending them both a smile.

They fell for it and smiled back in response. Seth finally got off of him and Roman stood, grabbing his bag and entering the house with the two, listening to Seth explain his latest nightmare with a frown. Roman shook his head. "I'm sorry, baby. I shouldn't have just left like that" He apologized. Seth nodded bashfully and Dean full-out punched him in the arm. "Pull some shit like that again and I'll kick your ass" he grunted. Roman chuckled, not responding.

Sam looked up from her laptop when the three walked in. She hid a small smirk by bowing her head down, but she did manage to catch Rome's eye. She arched a brow and he nodded just barely before turning his eyes away. She looked back to her little work in progress and smiled.

"So its almost time? I'm gonna love the look on their faces" She muttered under her breath.

(Later)

(In Liam's Office)

"I….I don't know what else to do, Liam…The nightmares have only gotten worse…I can't go back unless I'm cleared mentally by you." Seth rambled quietly, chewing on his lip. Liam nodded in understanding and scribbled something down on his notepad. "I understand, Seth, and I'm going to do my best to ease your mind so you can get cleared. We've got to work together on this, however. Is there anything else that's bothering you?" He questioned, pushing his glasses up higher on his nose. Seth didn't answer at first, but after a moment, nodded.

"Roman…He's been sneaking around lately behind Dean and my backs. With Randy's ex-wife, no less. I don't know what to think…and Dean has been more aggressive because of it. We've came through too much to start drifting apart…I couldn't take it, Liam. I really will lose it if I lose Dean or Roman" Seth whispered, twiddling his thumbs slightly. Liam glanced over to the envelope on his desk and clicked his tongue quietly.

"Might I suggest talking it out when you have the chance?" He inquired, reaching for it. Seth nodded slightly. "Yeah…yeah, I can do that next time I get a hold of him…what's that you have there?" He questioned. Liam sent him a small smile, tactfully folding the top half of the paper back and only holding up the portion that had the line for a signature. One of three. "This is for our gym facilities. I know its no Crossfit, but it's the best we can do. There's a ring in there, too. I can't grant you access unless you sign, however" Liam told him. Seth shrugged, sprawling his real name down on the line and standing.

"Thank you, Liam. I'm going to go for a walk to clear my head. Would you like me to send Dean in?" He questioned. Liam nodded, folding his hands . "I'd appreciate it. I need him to sign too. It could be an alternative stress reliever" He spoke thoughtfully. Seth nodded and left the room to get Dean.

Liam's face fell slightly, and he rubbed his temples gently. "What have I gotten myself into?" He mumbled under his breath, putting a smile back on his face when Dean walked in.

(Later)

Jess sat in front of Roman, brow raised high as he handed her his laptop. Sam was sitting a few seats away from them, her own focus on hers. Jess examined the screen with interest and then sent Roman a surprised look. "Joe-"

"I need you to help me, if you don't mind" He cut her off. Jess pursed her lips slightly before nodding reluctantly. "You're a troublemaker, know that?" she sighed, taking the laptop. Roman sent her a small grin and she rolled her eyes. "I'll make a few calls. Get out so I can focus." She ordered. Sam snickered from his left and Roman left the study. Jess studied the laptop and then looked over at Sam. "The thing I don't get is why are you helping him with something like this?" She questioned. Sam looked up at her before shrugging.

"Sneaky things like this are right up my alley. Everyone loves a surprise"

(Outside)

Seth ran into Punk while on his walk, and the two continued on together. Seth kept glancing at Punk out of the corner of his eye, seeing the very real annoyance shining in his eyes .

"Are you going to keep staring at me, or are you going to spit it out?" Punk grunted. Seth let out a small sigh. "You look pissed" He commented bluntly, looking back ahead. "That's putting it mildly" Punk scoffed. "Tell me what's wrong" Seth persisted. "Roman and Samantha are what's wrong" He snapped.

Seth stopped walking.

"What…What are you talking about?" He questioned slowly. Punk walked on a few more steps before he stopped as well, shaking his head. "Randy told me not to jump to conclusions…But dammit I'm not gonna sit around and let you or Dean get played. I think Rome is cheating on you" He turned to face Seth. The two toned man stared at him, eyes wide. "_Cheating?_ Rome would _never_!" Seth exclaimed, temper flaring. Rome was kind and sweet…He'd never do something like that to Dean or Seth…

"Explain him sneaking around with Sam, then. Randy and I heard him on the phone with some woman before he upped and left and it sure as hell didn't sound like his mother. Look, Colby, I love you, okay? I don't want you to get hurt. The fact is, Rome's _lying_ about something" Punk told him bluntly. Seth stared at him, unresponsive. All he could hear was white noise and his heart thumping hard in his chest. He began to doubt his faith in Roman.

What if he _was_ cheating?

Seth clenched his fists and bowed his head down, vision blurring. Punk watched him with a frown. "Colby-" Seth shook his head. "No, Phil. You're right." He mumbled, looking up. He wiped the tears away and stormed in the direction of the mansion. Punk watched him go, letting out a shaky sigh. "I hope I did the right thing" He whispered.

By time Seth cleared the trees, the tears had come back, racing down his cheeks. Dean-who was on the porch-saw him and ran over, wrapping his arms around the two toned man. "Seth, what's wrong?" He questioned. Seth grabbed onto the sides of Dean's shirt and let out a broken sob. "Joe is cheating on us. Phil overheard him speaking to some woman on the phone before he left. It wasn't his mother, Jon. He's lying to us" Seth forced out between sobs. Dean's eyes darkened and he growled, holding Seth tighter.

They stayed like that for 15 minutes until Seth calmed down, keeping his head bowed. "Where is he?" He questioned, voice raspy and weak. Dean shook his head. "He left an hour ago. Said he wouldn't be back for a few hours" He grunted. Seth shook his head. "Dean?" He whispered into Dean's shoulder. The auburn looked down. "What is it?" He questioned. Seth bit his lip, looking away.

"I want The Shield to break up."

(Later)

When Roman came back late into the night, he stared at both men in shock when Seth told him this. "What?! Why would you want The Shield to break up?! That's-"

"It's because you're a cheating asshole." Dean spat, leering at Roman. The Samoan froze, looking between the two of them. "I'm not cheating." He told them firmly, crossing his arms over his chest. He winced from the pain there a moment later and dropped them. Seth shook his head, keeping his eyes on the floor. "We're supposed to be a team. We're supposed to be lovers. I don't want to be with you if I can't trust you." He whispered. Roman's face fell and he looked over to Dean, who was glaring fiercely at him.

"You too?" He mumbled dejectedly. Dean nodded once. Roman closed his eyes, taking a moment to gather his thoughts before he nodded hesitantly. "Okay…I'll go. I'll be back in a few days to get my things. I'm sorry" He muttered, turning and leaving the mansion, an aching feeling in his chest.

When Rome closed the door, Seth completely collapsed, letting out a scream as he broke down crying. Dean didn't move from his spot, instead turning and punching the nearest item, which was a mirror. It shattered, with glass falling to the floor and cutting into his hand. The rest of the people in the house awoke with a startle. Alicia and Naomi came out first, letting out startled screams when they noticed the state both men were in. Alicia slid on some shoes and ran through the glass to get to Dean, pulling him away from what was left of the mirror. She ushered him to the kitchen, putting his hand under the faucet and washing the blood away, picking pieces of glass out of the wound. Dean didn't respond at all, instead glaring at one spot on the wall, his once pale eyes now stormy and dark.

Naomi had crouched down on the floor, grabbing Seth's head and pulling it against her chest as the man cried. Punk got to the floor beside her, rubbing Seth's back. "It's going to be okay" He whispered. Seth only sobbed louder, his tears wetting Naomi's night shirt. The woman kissed his forehead and sent Jimmy and Jey a worried look when they approached with Randy. Randy reviewed the damage and then looked down at Punk with an accusing glare. Punk stared back defiantly before he nodded once, looking away.

"Oh for fuck's sake." Randy hissed, turning and limping away in anger. He _told_ him. He _told_ Punk not to do anything stupid until they figured everything out. Now everything was going to hell. Punk watched Randy go with a frown.

In the room above them, Sam and Jess held their palms over their daughters' ears so they wouldn't hear the chaos downstairs. Jess looked over to Sam, brows knitted together in worry. "Should we…?" She trailed off and Sam shook her head. "No. We need to leave them be. I don't think going down there is a good idea, especially for me." She mumbled. Jess nodded and let out a small sigh.

"I hope Joe's okay…" She whispered.

(3 Days Later)

Seth and Dean hadn't said a word to anyone, not even each other. Seth sat through his therapy sessions staring quietly outside the window while Dean sat on the couch trying not to lose it again. Liam didn't bother asking questions; Alicia had already explained it all to him. He was concerned about it all, but he wouldn't press the issue, instead allowing them some time to be in a quiet environment but still have the option to have someone to talk to if they needed it.

Sam had left the house with Alanna at some point. No one but Jessica and Jayla noticed her leave, and her departure didn't ease the ever-growing tension in the house, either.

Randy hadn't talked to Punk since that night. He completely upped and moved to the empty room next to the one they were staying in. There was no argument, no yelling or explanations. By time Punk was finished helping Seth calm down, Randy had moved all of his belongings into the next room. The Straight Edge Superstar went to bed that night with a heavy weight on his chest.

Roman hadn't come back for his things, either. Roman hadn't made any phone calls, texts, or emails to any of them, for that matter. After Seth and Dean left him, he seemingly faded into the abyss.

"Jey…I'm scared for everyone" Alicia whispered as they entered the kitchen. Jey held her hand a bit tighter, not responding verbally. What was there to say? They all were worse off than before and the man was just happy in a way that none of this had affected his relationship with Alicia. He was still worried about his cousin and his friends, nevertheless. Jimmy and Naomi nodded at them in greeting when they sat down.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

All four of them stared at it in surprise. No one had called the mansion's number since they got there. Alicia got up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"**Alicia, I want you to get everyone that's under that roof and meet me in the recreation center in 10 minutes. Don't make me wait"**

Alicia pulled the phone away from her ear when the dial tone sang out. "Who was it?" Jey questioned. Alicia looked at them in worry. "Stephanie. She wants us all to go to the recreation center in Liam's office. She doesn't sound too happy" she mumbled. They all sighed and nodded. Stephanie had probably caught wind of The Shield's nasty break up and Seth's desire to split the stable up completely.

After rounding everyone up, Alicia lead the way to Liam's building. Hunter was at the door, face devoid of all emotion. "Let's go." He ordered, turning and walking away towards their destination. They followed with a bit of reluctance. Hunter pushed the doors open and motioned for them to sit down. He joined Stephanie, who was sitting on the stage, her legs crossed and dangling off the side. "I'm not very happy with the majority of you" She stated bluntly. Dean snorted. "I don't care what you're-"

"Shut up when I'm speaking, Jonathan!" Stephanie snapped. Dean stared at her in shock and everyone in the seats bristled. Dean fell silent for once and Stephanie continued as if he'd never spoken. "I sent you all here to recover from the traumatic event you had to go through and within the course of two weeks, you all have managed to make the situation worse. Colby, I hear you want to split The Shield up. You _do_ know I can just flat out fire all three of you now, _right_?" She growled. Seth tensed up, sliding down in his seat a bit. Stephanie kept her glare on him for a few moments before she shook her head, jumping off the stage. Hunter did as well. "Instead of doing that, I want all of you to see something." She told them, voice firm. Liam and an assistant opened the curtains, showing a large monitor. The wrestlers frowned in confusion and Stephanie sent them a look. "Just _watch_" she hissed and no one spoke against her. Dean and Seth sighed quietly and put their heads together, not even bothering to look at the screen.

Music drifted into the room, a melodious sound, and the lights in the room dimmed until the only light was on the screen as it came to life. The sound of muffled speaking joined the music and finally the screen came into focus.

"I know this is sudden. It's early and you've probably got somewhere to be, but I need to ask the both of you something. Your sons…they've impacted my life like no one else has. I honestly don't know why it took me so long to realize I needed both of them, but I do now. And I want to do this right." Roman's voice filled the room and Seth looked up, eyes wide. Dean had completely toned it out, but the two toned man stared at the screen, seeing three people sitting together. They're faces weren't showing, but they didn't really have to. Seth elbowed Dean hard in the ribs and pointed to the screen. Dean sighed and looked up, freezing.

"Is…is that our _mothers_?" He whispered. Seth looked at him with wide eyes before they both looked back to the screen.

"You're a good kid, Joe. I'm more than happy to give you my blessing. Take care of Colby" Mrs. Lopez told him, placing a hand on his knee. Roman smiled and looked over to the remaining woman. She crossed her arms, green eyes glaring fiercely at him. "This is against everything I stand for, and you know this." She spat. Roman and Mrs. Lopez frowned at Ms. Good but she closed her eyes. "I'm a bit late in life to try and make things between Jon and I better, but this is a good start. You…you have my blessing." She told him. Roman smiled and hugged them both tightly. "Thank you. I swear, you won't regret it" he promised, letting them go. Mrs. Lopez smiled brightly and Ms. Good punched him in the arm.

"Quit talking, before I change my mind. _Go_"

Roman nodded and broke into a jog, mounting a motorcycle and driving off. The shot ended with both mothers standing on the porch together, watching him leave with small smiles on their faces.

The melodious music faded out and a different melody entered the room. Jayla and Alanna walked on stage. Randy looked at his daughter with interest. One half of her hair was dyed black and both girls were wearing small tactical vests. They waved at them, standing on two ends of the stage. The spotlight on them faded out and the screen lit up again, showing Roman speeding down an empty road.

_-If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more…_

_I would still have you, baby_

_If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war…_

_I'd be fighting with you, baby_-

The screen showed a few black and white clips of Seth, Dean, and Roman before they joined The Shield together, back in their FCW days when they were feuding and could hardly stand each other. It faded back to Rome and the man's grip on the handles tightened and he sped up, riding a few meters in front of the camera.

_-Cuz I know if I'm falling, you won't let me hit the ground_

_If the boat is sinking, I know you won't let me drown_

_No matter what anyone could say_

_This is the only place for me_

_And no one could ever take that away_

_Nothing could come between us-_

Scene change to an animated setting. It showed TLC, with Roman and Dean hauling a battered Seth backstage in bittersweet victory. Then, without going into too much detail, several scenes from the months following TLC played out. Dean getting with Kaitlyn, Randy kissing Seth, the honeymoon suite, night Kaitlyn lost it and hit Seth, Dean leaving Kaitlyn, Kaitlyn beginning her pregnancy lie, Roman and Seth's first kiss, Roman and Dean's first kiss, the carnival, Seth getting jumped and hospitalized, him waking up, Dean finding out Kaitlyn was lying, and the night where all three men sat out in the rain while Dean cried.

_-If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more, no more_

_I would still have you, you, you, you, you, you, you_

_If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war, to war_

_I'll be fighting with you, you, you, you, you_

_Because it's us against the world_

_The world, the world_

_You know it's us against the world_

_The world, the world, ohh-_

Real-Roman stopped driving eventually, looking up at a rundown building. He dismounted the bike and slowly walked in. Small children ran up to him, chattering and pulling at his pants leg. He smiled down at them and knocked on a door, entering quietly. He sat down across from a plump woman. She nodded at him and motioned for him to look around. Subtitles popped up below when she spoke.

"_Look around, Mr. Anoa'i. I'm sure the children are excited to see you"_

Roman nodded and exited the room, seeing all the children running around, play fighting or trying to get his attention.

All but one.

He walked over to the small corner and knelt down to a small girl. She was an auburn with freckles and brilliant green eyes. She glared heatedly at him, hugging a battered bunny rabbit stuffed animal close to her.

"_Go away. Don't talk to me. You won't take me. They never do" _

"_What if I told you that I would? That I'd take you, and you'd never have to look back"_

"…_."_

Roman stood and grabbed the girl's hand, bringing her back to the office. The other children glared at her as she walked by, and she squeezed his hand, standing closer. The cherub woman from before smiled and gave Roman a look. She slid him a stack of papers and he reviewed them carefully.

"_So all I have to do is get them to sign this, right?"_

"_I need all three signatures before I can continue, Mr. Anoa'i" _

"_I can do that. I'll be back in a few days"_

_He smiled down at the girl, taking his dogtags off and placing them around her neck. They hung down past her belly button and she blinked up at him. He kissed her head and left all together._

_-Now if I'm lost at sea 7 days, I'm not alone_

_If I'm holding you, you, you, you, you_

_And if it all end's; everybody in the world is gone_

_I'll be standing with you, baby-_

Roman drove off again, back to the house, and this time the scene was animated once more. The scene went back to a flashback of when Sam took his notes in the theater, the research now clear to everyone watching.

'_List of nearest orphanages'_

Dean felt his mouth go dry and Seth grabbed his hand, tears coming to both of their eyes. Jimmy and Jey high-5ed, Alicia smiled happily, Naomi crossed her arms and laughed quietly to herself, and Randy sent Punk an 'I told you to listen' look before smiling at him as they continued watching.

_-And if it's the last breath I take_

_I'll leave my kiss my with you_

_If there's a wall between us, baby_

_I know I'll break through-_

Still animated, the scene changed to Roman giving the papers to Liam. The man nodded reluctantly and tricked both Seth and Dean into signing the paper. Liam gave it back to Roman and the Samoan let out a breath of relief, sprawling his name down. The paper now had three signatures. Roman unfolded the paper and reviewed it with a smile.

'_Certificate of Adoption_

_This document is proof that Miracle Holms has been adopted by:_

_Colby Lopez, Jonathan Good, & Joe Anoa'i'_

Everyone stared at the screen with wide eyes before they looked over to Seth and Dean. The two weren't smiling anymore, as the reality of the situation finally began sinking in.

They left Rome before he could tell them any of this.

_-No matter what anyone could say_

_This is the only place for me_

_And no one could ever take that away_

_Nothing could come between us-_

Scene change to three days prior, with Roman leaving the mansion. He was gone for several hours because he was sitting in a tattoo parlor.

Getting _Colby_ and _Jonathan_ tattooed over his heart.

He nodded at the artist after they put a bandage on his chest and made his way back to the mansion. The scene from three days ago played out, with Seth and Dean leaving him and him leaving the mansion with his head down. He drove to the orphanage, picking up Miracle and her small dufflebag before the two drove to a hotel to stay.

"We're fucking idiots" Dean spat below his breath. Seth clenched his hand over his heart and frowned, wanting to just leave prematurely and go find Roman. Stephanie caught his eye and sent him a fierce glare, motioning for him to remain seated.

_-If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more, no more_

_I would still have you, you, you, you, you, you, you_

_If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war, to war_

_I'll be fighting with you, you, you, you, you_

_Because it's us against the world-_

Roman sat with Miracle in the hotel, hand over his heart and the still-aching tattoo. Miracle looked over to him, holding the tattered rabbit close.

"_Are you going to give up?" _

"…_."_

"_I don't think you should"_

"…_."_

"_C'mon. you can't give up!" _

Roman sat up, nodding at her. She smiled and rounded up her items, following him out. His motorcycle had a small kiddie kart on the side and she got in, putting her helmet on. It had little ears and a puppy face. Roman put his on and they drove off into town to a shop. They went inside but the animation didn't show what kind of shop it was, nor what they got, only when they got out, with Miracle holding the bag. She hopped back in and Roman drove off, hands gripping the handlebar tightly. The animation broke back into real-life .

_-Nothing's stronger now than you and I_

_Cause your love is all I got_

_And this ain't never gon' stop, no, whoa_

_There's no distance here when we're apart_

_Come on in from the cold, lay your head on my shoulder_

_Ride like a soldier, I'ma stay right here_

_If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more, no more_

_I would still have you, you, you, you, you-_

Roman drove up to Liam's office, looking down at Miracle. The girl pulled a small tactical vest of her own out of her dufflebag and put it on, nodding at him and grabbing his hand. Roman smiled and jogged into the office, nodding at Liam, who stood at the reception counter with a secretary. The man nodded and smiled.

Roman ran down the hall with Miracle and stopped just outside the recreation room doors. Jessica and Sam were outside, smiling at him. He hugged them both and Miracle ran out on stage, taking the spot between Jayla and Alanna. The two grinned and hugged her, and it clicked to everyone that the three little girls were supposed to represent each member of The Shield.

Seth and Dean's heads snapped back when Roman himself opened the doors, jogging over to them slightly out of breath. He gently wiped away the tears from both of their cheeks and got down on his knee in front of them. They both stared at him.

"I know I fucked up and I'm sorry I gave off the wrong impression…Sam was helping me with this. She and Jess actually animated and helped out with the whole production…but never mind that. I came back to make things right. I love you both. I never wanted to hurt either of you, actually I wanted just the opposite. You both are my life and we've been through hell and high water time and time again and we're still here. So…I'm terrible with wording this but…Colby Lopez, Jonathan Good, will you both spend the rest of your lives with me?" He inquired softly, pulling out a black box with three rings inside. Seth let out a small choked sound and Dean's mouth fell open. The two jumped onto Roman, knocking him to the floor.

"Yes!" They shouted in union.

Stephanie and Hunter smiled and the other wrestlers, plus Sam and Jess, stood and clapped. Miracle looked at Alanna and Jayla and smiled, grabbing their hands. Together, the three little girls finished the song.

_-Because it's us against the world_

_The world, the world_

_You know it's us against the world_

_The world, the world_

_Because it's us against the world_

_The world, the world_

_You know it's us against the world_

_The world, the world_

_Because it's us against the world~-_

Roman sat up, easing a ring onto Seth and Dean's ring finger before putting the last one on his own. He smiled, kissing them both before hugging them tight. Seth cried, clinging to them both while Dean laughed to himself. Roman looked up at his friends, seeing all of them smiling at him. Miracle ran off the stage and squeezed herself into the hug as well, a huge smile on her face.

Up in the seats, Sam appeared by Randy and Punk's side. "I owe you an apology. I caused a lot of trouble when I was here, and I'm sorry" She told them both, scratching her arm gently. Randy nudged Punk and the Chicago native cleared his throat. "I'm sorry I was so rude to you and I jumped to conclusions so quickly…Thank you…for helping bring them together like this" he stated, surprising the woman with a hug. She blinked in shock before hugging back. Both separated and looked away from one another. "I still don't like you" She huffed, not really meaning it. Punk smirked. "Same here" He shot back. Randy rolled his eyes, but smiled at them.

Stephanie approached The Shield boys and crossed her arms. "I suppose this means you three are going to stay a stable, yes?" She questioned, trying to keep up the 'emotionless boss' act even though she was smiling, happy for them. The three exchanged a look and smirked up at her.

"Hell yeah!"

_-Fin-_

_(a/n: So maybe it wasn't early. So maybe its posted a little late in the day. But god dammit, this was fun to write. I'm sorry if I couldn't explain the proposal video good enough, I really tried. This was inspired by that one guy who surprised his girlfriend by proposing to her through what she thought at first was a movie trailer. I thought that was adorable, well planned and yeah, it inspired this. The song was 'Us Against the World' by Christina Milan. Fun fact, Seth's last name is Lopez. I swear i didn't know that until like a day ago. The more you know~ I'm curious as to what some of you thought Rome was doing. I'd love to hear what you thought he was up to and what you thought of this chapter in a review. Until next time, my loves, I love you~)_

_-Scarlet_


	17. Chapter 17: In My Head

Chapter: 17: In My Head

After the initial excitement had died down, Miracle walked over to Roman, slightly hiding behind his leg and looking up at Seth and Dean. The Samoan chuckled and placed his hand in her hair, ruffling it a bit. She pouted, her little hands flying up and grabbing either side of his palm to get him to stop. Dean and Seth noticed and chuckled. Dean knelt down before her and smiled.

He felt his heart thumping in his chest, happiness coming back full force. Miracle saw the handsome smirk stretch across Dean's face as he opened his arms and smiled, skipping into the embrace and hugging his neck tight. Dean let out a small airy chuckle, picking the small girl up and balancing her on his hip. She put her head on his shoulder and yawned.

"Can we please go home? I'm sleepy" she mumbled. The three men nodded and Roman and Seth stood slightly behind Dean as the man lead the way. "He looks so happy, Ro" Seth whispered, watching Dean interact with Miracle. She was telling him the story of how she got her rabbit plushie. Dean listened, nodding every now and again and asking questions about being in the orphanage.

"It's really sad. The kids are all so miserable. After a certain age, you stop being happy and you focus on getting adopted…getting out" Miracle told him, voice suddenly mature for a little girl. She clutched her rabbit tighter and Dean in turn held her a bit tighter. "It's okay now. You have us three" He stated. She smiled once more, kissing his cheek.

They reached the mansion and Dean carried Miracle up to the extra guest room which was beside theirs. Roman and Seth stood in the doorway as Dean helped their daughter out of her boots and coat when he suddenly stopped. Brows furrowed, he turned to Roman. "Does she have pajamas?" He questioned. Roman turned to go back where he left their luggage to find his cousins there, Jey handing his suitcase over and Jimmy giving him Miracle's. Roman nodded in appreciation and handed Miracle's bag over. Dean unzipped the small bag and pulled out a pajama set, folding the clothes Miracle kicked off carelessly when she saw he had her pjs. Dean set the worn clothes aside and laid his daughter (and _damn_ it felt good to say that) down in the large bed, pulling the covers up and kissing her forehead.

"Go ahead and sleep," Dean cooed, handing her rabbit over. She hugged the dingy bunny and nodded, smiling cutely at him. Dean turned to walk out.

"…Poppa?" She suddenly called.

Dean stopped short, glancing back at her. She blushed and wiggled under the covers. "Can you read me a story, Poppa?" She questioned. Dean's eyes softened and he walked back over, pulling a chair to the side of the bed. "Well what do you want me to read?" He questioned. She pursed her lips for a moment.

"Read me the story of the ugly duckling. I like that one" She hummed. Dean pulled out his phone, quickly looking up the story and reading it at a slow pace, his voice soothing. Half-way through it, Dean looked up to see Miracle had dozed off. He chuckled and pulled her covers up a bit more, brushing some wayward strands of hair back.

"Goodnight, Mira"

When Dean turned back to leave, he stopped, seeing Roman and Seth grinning at him. He blushed, glaring at the both. "The fuck you two looking at?!" He hissed in a whisper. Roman chuckled and shook his head while Seth snickered. "You're a natural" Roman comments as Dean shoves he and Seth out with that 'gentle' roughness that Dean saved just for them.

The two supposed it was Dean's show of playful aggression.

The three were different when it came to handling their emotions when embarrassed. Dean would display his own brand of aggression to draw attention away from whatever embarrassed him. It gave him enough time to fight back the blush on his semi-chipmunk like cheeks. Seth would hide his face, muttering incoherently the whole time and Roman would try to mask any signs of embarrassment and-for the most part-he did it well.

The men strode back to their room, with Roman poking fun at Dean, both figuratively and literally. The oldest of the trio poked Dean's cheek, grinning wolfishly when Dean swatted his hand away. "Stop fucking poking me!" Dean spat, the blush rising back to his cheeks in a subtle, light shade of pink. Roman did it several more times anyway. "But your dimple, it's cute. And you're blushing." He cooed. Dean twitched and all but speared Roman down to their bed.

"I _said_ stop poking me!"

"I know what you said. I'm not gonna stop. You can't stop me"

Roman grabbed Dean's sides and flipped them over. Dean glared at him despite the furious blush that rose on his cheeks and the two promptly began wrestling around. Seth leapt onto the dresser and watched with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hand. A small smile spread across his face, loving how smoothly the three of them slipped back into their normal habits. He looked over to the ring on his finger and smiled. They were together now more than ever.

Seth was lost in thought until he felt eyes on him. The two toned man looked up and yelped, seeing Roman's face mere inches from his. Seth stared at him, swallowing thickly. "Y-Yes?" He stammered, mentally cursing himself for stuttering. Roman smirked and lifted Seth's face out of his hands with his index and thumb, settling between Seth's legs. Seth's face went red and he let out a small sound of protest when he realized he couldn't hide his face.

"Didn't forget about you. Cmon" Roman didn't even let Seth respond before he picked him up, firmly holding onto Seth's ass. Seth jolted at first when Roman lifted him, arms flying around the Samoan's neck in fear that he'd drop him. Roman chuckled and squeezed Seth's behind tighter flirtatiously before he set the man down beside Dean. "I'm gonna go shower. Try not to have sex without me" Roman teased, pulling his shirt over his head in one swift motion and popping the button to his jeans open.

"Take too long and we just might" Dean grinned, pulling Seth closer to him. Seth's whole face went beet red and he instinctively hid his face. Roman chuckled and sauntered to the bathroom with his pants riding low on his hips. Dean sprawled back on the bed, pulling Seth down with him. The younger man blinked a few times to gather his bearings before looking up at Dean. Dean smiled-_smiled_-down at him, and Seth couldn't help but to look at his dimple.

Dean noticed and let out a small, playful warning growl before leaning down and pressing his lips to Seth's jugular. Seth's face flushed red and he let out a shaky gasp, grabbing onto Dean's biceps. "D-Dean, what are you d-doing?" He stuttered despite tilting his head in the opposite direction to give Dean more room. Dean smirked against his neck, his hot breath ghosting against Seth's neck. "Killing time" Dean responded before biting and sucking on a spot right at the base of Seth's neck. The two toned man squirmed, squeezing Dean's biceps and letting out a small, near inaudible moan.

Dean caught it.

He rolled over, placing a hand by Seth's head and pinning him down with the rest of his body. Seth could move if he wanted to. He could easily reverse the pin or shrimp out from under Dean.

If he _wanted_ to.

Dean stared down at him, pale eyes going dark. "And what was that sound just now? I've never heard you make that sound before" Dean teased. Seth looked away, small remnants of a pout on his face. "You've never tried, idiot" Seth mumbled. Dean chuckled and pulled up Seth's shirt, eying Seth's chest and abs with that damn wolfish smirk still in place.

Dean's hands ran over Seth's toned abs, making the smaller man jolt slightly. "Dean, what are you doing?" Seth questioned again, voice quivering from arousal and embarrassment. "You said I never tried to get you to make those sounds. How about we start now?" Dean questioned devilishly, thumbs brushing over Seth's nipples. "Dean! That's not what I meant-_ahh_!" Seth's protest died short when Dean pinched one of his nipples before rolling the hardening bud between his index and thumb.

"_There we go_" Dean all but purred, pressing their lower halves together as he did the same to Seth's other nipple. Seth couldn't help but to rise his hips ever so slightly, pressing he and Dean's clothed erections together. Dean let out a growl and grinded back down on him, both of them letting out groans.

"So did you two forget about me or what?" Roman's voice called. Seth yelped and Dean glanced back at him. Both of them stared at him with their jaws slack.

Roman was leaning against the doorway, watching them with an amused smile on his face. His inky hair dropped past his shoulders, just as wet as the rest of him, and Roman ran a hand through it to brush some of the long locks back. Seth and Dean watched drops of water drip down from Roman's hair, land on one of his pectorals, and race down his chest until it disappeared behind the loosely tied towel wrapped around his waist. They also saw their names on his chest, the area still red.

"You could come over here and join us" Dean suggested, not even hiding the arousal in his voice. Roman chuckled, rolling his neck on his shoulders. "I would, but Punk's like two seconds from kicking the door in" He commented, striding to the door and opening it to reveal a ticked off Punk with Naomi and Alicia behind him. The three glanced at Roman's state of undress before looking over to Dean (who was still pinning Seth down) and Seth (who still had his shirt pulled up). Alicia let out a squeak and covered her face.

"Oh my god I'm sorry!" She yelped. Naomi held her sides, laughing at the whole situation while Punk rolled his eyes. "Good lord, you three, its fucking seven, calm your dicks. I've been calling you assholes for the past five minutes" He grunted. Dean promptly flipped him off, not at all ashamed. Hell, he'd continue if he wanted to.

Roman, seeming to have read his thoughts, sent him a look. "Leave Seth alone, Dean" He chastised lightly. "What's wrong?" He questioned. "Stephanie wants you three to come downstairs. Says she has something to tell you" Alicia mumbled from behind her hands. Dean groaned in frustration and Roman chuckled. "Thanks. We'll be down there in a minute" He told them before closing the door. He glanced back at Dean with an arched brow. "Quit teasing Seth and let's go, it could be important." He stated, tossing the towel aside and looking for a pair of sweatpants.

Seth and Dean exchanged a look before they both looked at Roman in all his glory. "We can stay up here however damn long we please" Dean mumbled distractedly, licking his lips. Seth nodded silently from underneath him, shifting slightly. Roman pulls on a pair of gray sweats, not even bothering to look for boxers or a shirt, and sends them both a stern look.

"Let's go, _now_" he ordered, voice lowering an octave. Seth shivered and Dean sent him a challenging smirk before he slid off of Seth finally. "Don't expect me to bend to your will all the time, Ro" He grunted. Seth stood slowly after him, albeit a bit shakier. His knees were weak but he stood on the other side of Roman and the three made their way down to the kitchen.

Stephanie and Hunter stood together, and Stephanie cleared her throat when the three came into view. Sam sent them an all-knowing smirk that nearly matched Randy's, while the Usos and Naomi wolf whistled at Seth's disheveled appearance and the very noticeable hickie on his neck. "Dammit guys, stop" Seth mumbled while Dean smirked and Roman rolled his eyes.

"How good of you boys to join us. I have good news for you. Extreme Rules is a month and a half away. Dean, you will face Kofi for the United States Championship. Roman, Seth, you two will take on Team Hell No for the Tag Team Championships" Stephanie stated in an easy tone.

Dean's smirk fell, Seth's blush disappeared, and Roman's arms dropped to his sides loosely. "R-Really?" Seth suddenly stammered after a silence stretched on between them all. Stephanie nodded, tilting her head. "I'm giving you all title shots. That is, if you all can train, recover, and return before Extreme Rules" She told them. All eyes flew to Seth momentarily, but the two toned man didn't even notice. A smile found its way to his face and he turned, throwing himself onto Roman and Dean. Roman and Dean grinned and caught him, cheering amongst themselves.

Stephanie crossed her arms and nodded at the three. "I do believe he's almost ready to return" She whispered to Hunter as the rest of the people in the room began chattering happily about the news. Hunter looked down at her. "You think?" He questioned. She nodded, holding her head high.

"Yes. I'll speak to Liam about his progress, but I've got a feeling."

(Later)

Seth settled down between Roman and Dean, still smiling. "We're gonna be champs, boys." Dean stated, staring at the ceiling. Roman closed his eyes, a serene smile on his face while Seth shook with excitement. "Rest easy tonight. Tomorrow, we start working out again" Roman stated, tossing an arm over Seth and Dean, pulling them closer.

The three of them slipped into the first good night's sleep they had in the past few weeks.

(Next Morning)

_-There were the voices in his head. The voices, so familiar, whispering in his ear._

"_Why aren't you looking at us, Seth?"_

"_Show us your face, Seth"_

_They tugged at his clothes. _

_They bit into his flesh._

_They pulled at his hair._

_Groping, licking, smirking._

"_Look at us, Seth" Dean teased; licking a trail up his abs. Roman was groping him, whispering sweet nothings huskily in his ear. "That's not fair, Seth. Let me hear those sounds you made for Dean" Roman cooed. Seth shook his head, biting his lip and screwing his eyes shut. "Guys, s-stop…it's too much..." He whimpered halfheartedly, his body and mind contradicting his words. Roman and Dean moved up and began peppering either side of his neck with kisses and bites. "You don't have to hold back around us, Seth." They both cooed.-_

Seth shot up, sweat collecting on his brow. He panted for a moment, looking at his sides. Dean and Roman were absent but before Seth could ponder their absence, he noticed how aroused his dream had left him. The man groaned, thankful he hadn't came in his pants like some teenage boy as he damn there sprinted to the bathroom to take a cold shower.

After he got out, he huffed, pulling on some boxers and basketball shorts before going downstairs. He was going to walk past the kitchen completely when he heard his daughter giggle. Seth took a few steps back, leaning to the side so he could see in the kitchen.

Mira was seated at the table, playing jacks with Jimmy while Naomi recorded the scene on her phone. Across the room, Roman was hovering over Dean, holding a worn out grey book. Seth's eyes grew. He'd seen that book before. It was one of the 'secret recipe' books that only Anoa'i family members were to see. Then, the sudden realization that Dean and he were technically in the family through marriage hit Seth and he smiled, coming over to them. Roman looked over, smiling at him.

"Good morning"

"Hi…what are you doing?"

"Teaching Dean how to make pancakes like my ma"

Seth stared at Roman before looking at Dean. The man sent him a challenging glare and Seth snickered. "Good luck with that" he hummed as he sat beside his daughter. "Good morning, Mira" he greeted. Miracle held onto the rubber ball and looked up at Seth, emerald eyes wide in happiness. "Good morning, Papi! Do you wanna play jacks with me and Uncle Jon?" She questioned. Seth smiled and shrugged. "Sure" he hummed, taking the rubber ball from her.

They played a few rounds until the fire alarm went off. Everyone's head swung in the direction of Dean and Roman to find them kissing instead of cooking. Miracle's nose scrunched up. "I don't like that smell" She huffed. Seth leapt up and tossed the pan in the sink and turned and gave them a look. Dean shrugged and Roman cleared his throat.

"So…takeout?"

-Fin-

_(a/n: late update is late. Hello everyone! I seemed to have given you the impression that we were done here with OMTWF. No, no. I still got ideas for this. Guess you're stuck with me :3_

_(on a completely different side note, I managed to get over 100 follows on Tumblr. Horray! If you loves want to follow me, my username is cakeangel4you. That's just for my blogging. I'll set up a second one for fics and requests when I stop being a lazy bum)_

_Next chapter will have a little not-so-surprise from me to you (y'know, I've only been hinting this whole chapter) so yeah!_

_Also, expect some more side development for the others (i.e, Punk/Randy, Jey/Alicia, amd Jimmy/Naomi) hope no one minds._

_Please review and until next time, I love you~)_

_-Scarlet_


	18. Chapter 18: Blush

_(a/n: Poor Ro Ro busted his ass in Dublin…XD_

_Also, I just want you to know it won't happen right away…_

_But when it happens, it __**happens**_

_Enjoy~)_

**_(Chapter Contains explicit depictions of m/m/m sex_**

**_You've been warned~)_**

_Chapter 18: Blush_

Seth tapped his foot quickly against the tile floors of the Starbucks he, Alicia, Punk, and Naomi were in, clearly distracted and not even attempting to pay attention to the conversation happening around him. Alicia snapped her fingers in front of his face and he blinked, coming back into focus.

"Wha?"

"We lost you there for a second. What's wrong?" Naomi questioned. A blush rose to Seth's face and he looked away quickly. Punk and Naomi exchanged a smug look and Alicia placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" She questioned, brows furrowed. Seth shrugged. Naomi rolled her eyes.

"I know that look. Seth here needs to get laid" She stated bluntly. Alicia and Seth blushed while Naomi and Punk began snickering, trying to keep their volume down. "That's _so_ not funny! When was the last time you and Jimmy had sex?" Seth shot back without thinking. Naomi tilted her head to one side, arms crossed.

"This morning" She replied smoothly.

The three stared at her and she grinned. "Nice try. How about you three?" She questioned, eyes landing on Punk. He cleared his throat, not willing to vocally admit that he hadn't actually done anything sexual with Randy since they got back together. Alicia pursed her lips, crossing her arms. Jey hadn't done anything that would even hint that he wanted to move to the next step with her.

Seth, on the other hand, lowered his face to the table, letting it down with an audible '_clang_' that shook all of their cups. His three friends looked towards him with arched brows. "That bad, huh?" Punk questioned, face propped up on his hand. Seth nodded, lifting his head. "Thing is, we've never done anything but yesterday it almost happened…I think. Fuck, I don't even know" Seth groaned. "Well, explain to me what happened." Naomi urged. Seth stared at her and both Alicia and Punk leaned in as well. Seth rolled his eyes and explained what happened.

"Punk, you cockblock" Naomi huffed, shoving Punk's arm. He rolled his eyes. "Don't give me that. It was Stephanie's fault" He shot back. While the two bickered, Seth turned towards Alicia. "It's harder for me because there's two" He mumbled. Alicia rubbed his shoulder. "It's okay." She tried to tell him when suddenly Naomi stood up.

"Follow me." She ordered, turning and briskly leaving the café, sipping away.

(Later)

"No, no no, I'm not going in there" Seth complained, hiding his face. Naomi rolled her eyes and grabbed Seth and Alicia's hands, dragging them into the adult shop. Punk was snickering, trailing in behind them. Naomi crossed her arms and fixed them all with a look.

"None of you are leaving without getting at least one item. I'll even pay for it" She told them. Alicia and Seth exchanged a panicked look and Punk strolled past them without a care in the world. Alicia and Seth stared at him and he shrugged. "There's no shame in my game. I suggest you two get to looking because Naomi isn't letting us leave until we get something" He whistled, strolling down the aisle. Seth rubbed his jaw and hesitantly followed while Naomi ushered Alicia to the evening wear. Alicia blushed and shook her head.

"I don't think-"

"Take these, pick one" Naomi shoved a handful in her arms and pushed her into the dressing room as she went off to meet Punk and Seth by the register.

Alicia looked at herself in the store mirror, lips slightly pursed she wasn't so sure that the scanty clothing would do for her. It wasn't really her style...

Her train of thought derailed when she thought of the reason why she was here in the first place.

Jey hadn't made a single sexual advance on her, at all. When they danced, his hands stayed on her hips, when they talked, he maintained eye contact, he didn't make any dirty jokes, he didn't even playfully slap her bottom.

_Nothing._

Alicia knew Jey was a gentleman-hell, it's part of why she was so into him-but the lack of him making any moves other than a few kisses was hurting her pride. She bit her lip and took the lingerie off, heading to the register after avoiding Naomi's all-knowing smirk. Punk was seated outside the dressing rooms, twirling a pair of handcuffs around his finger while Seth kept his bag close to his side, face impossibly red.

"Now all you gotta do is put the moves on him" Naomi encouraged, a wide smile on her face. Alicia nodded quietly and let out a small breath.

Here goes.

(Later)

Jey was sprawled out across the bed when she got back, looking uncomfortable. Alicia put the bag down and came to his side. "Are you okay?" She questioned. Jey shook his head.

"Muscles are tight" he muttered. Alicia bit her lip, seeing her opportunity. She crawled into the bed and straddled his lower back, kneading her palms into the flesh of his back. Jey put his head between his arms and let out a satisfied groan. Alicia bit her lip, a small shock of satisfaction and arousal rushing through her at the sound.

"I-is this good?" She stammered slightly, suddenly shy. Jey let out a small sigh and nodded. "You're really good at this, Foxy" he commented. Alicia slid off of him and he rolled over, smiling at her. "Did you have fun when you were out?" He questioned. Alicia cast a small glance down at her bag and nodded.

"It was..._eventful_" she muttered. Jey chuckled and sat up, pressing his lips to hers in a soft kiss. Alicia mewled quietly against his lips and frowned when he pulled away.

"Get dressed. We're going out to a club" he told her, standing up. Alicia cursed under her breath, kicking the bag under their bed with her foot before she went to look for clothes for the night.

(With Punk)

The Chicago native paused outside his room when he heard Randy cursing within. He peeked in through the crack and saw Randy limping across the room, without his crutch. Punk wanted to go in at once, tell him that he wasn't ready to walk yet without it, but he stopped when he saw Randy staring down at the pill bottle in his hand.

It was a bottle of painkillers his doctor had given him when Randy was released from the hospital. Punk's mouth fell open when he noticed that there were virtually no pills missing from the bottle. Randy's hands tightened around the bottle and he shook his head.

"No. I promised. I don't need this" he grunted, tossing the bottle into the trashcan and taking a collecting breath. "I can get better without any drugs. If Phil can do it, so can I." He muttered to himself. Punk felt his heart thump hard in his chest and he slid into the room quietly, closing the door. He slowly approached Randy, who was having a very animated conversation with himself, motivating him not to take the painkillers, ignoring the pain.

Randy stiffened when Punk's arms wrapped around his waist. He relaxed at once and looked back. "When did you get back?" He questioned. Punk shook his head, moving so he was in front of him. "You're perfect" he muttered. Randy blinked in confusion but didn't have the time to respond because Punk grabbed his face, pressing their lips together.

Randy's hands instinctively wrapped around his waist, pulling Punk flush against him. Punk sucked Randy's lip into his mouth, smirking inwardly at the chuckle that came from the older man. Randy's tongue slid into his mouth, the smooth organ twirling around his own in a slow, passionate dance. Punk walked them backwards and let out a grunt when his knees hit he bed, pulling Randy down on top of him.

Randy moved his face down to Punk's neck, biting down hard and eliciting a groan from the smaller wrestler. "And what's got you so worked up?" Randy suddenly questioned after he left a very noticeable mark. Punk's eyes were half-lidded and he rolled them so he was straddling Randy, staring hotly down at him.

"We haven't actually done anything since I took you back. And you actually kept your promise" Punk explained, lowering himself so their bodies were together again. Randy's hands found their way to Punk's ass and he chuckled as he groped the smaller man. "Boo, you whore. You thought I wouldn't?" He joked, giving one of Punk's cheeks a firm slap. Punk bit his lip, trying to keep his arousal in check.

"I never said that. It just turns me on that you did keep your promise. Shows how serious you were" he explained. Randy chuckled and slapped Punk's ass with both of his hands before grabbing him firmly. "If you wanted me to show you how serious I was when I said I missed and needed you, all you had to do was ask. How about we start now?" Randy suggested, biting Punk's earlobe. Punk arched against him and nodded.

_"Please."_

Randy smirked, ready to care for Punk, when someone knocked on their door. Punk spat out a curse and Randy hissed under his breath.

"**Fuck off**!" They spat in union.

"We need a DD, assholes. Let's go!" Dean spat from the other side, banging loudly on the door. Randy's eye twitched. "Call a fucking cab, you little shit!" Randy barked. There was a scuffle on the other side.

"Dammit, Dean_ stop_! You can't go around trying to kick down doors!" Seth's muttered voice chastised.  
"Bring your lazy asses!" Dean barked once more, kicking the door hard. Randy was ready to curse the hot headed Cincinnati native out when Punk sighed, grabbing his face.

"When we get back. I swear" he promised. Randy growled and rolled his eyes. "This is the second time those little shits cockblocked me" he grunted, sitting up. Punk nibbles on his jaw.

"I'll make it worth your while." He bargained.  
"Tch. Damn _right_ you will" Randy huffed, standing and limping over to the door. He glared at Dean when he opened the door and Dean only smirked in response.

"Lets go, you annoying little fucker" Randy grunted.  
"Likewise, shithead" Dean smugly responded.

(One Awkward Car Ride Later)

As soon as the group got to the club, Naomi and Jimmy was gone, both of them on the floor dancing and having a good time. Alicia and Jey found a booth big enough for the whole group and Punk and Randy huddled together, flirting and talking to one another, ignoring everyone else. Roman departed to find a waitress and Seth bit his lip.

_'If I can get them drunk, maybe this will be easier'_ he thought to himself as Roman bright back the woman. She took their orders and the Samoan took his seat. "Want to dance later?" He questioned over the music. Seth nodded and Dean shrugged. "Get a few drinks in me and we'll see" he responded. Roman chuckled and the woman came back, placing down their drinks and two cans of Pepsi in front of Punk and Randy.

Seth watched Roman and Dean down their drinks before he went for his. He smiled to himself.  
_'They'll get drunk and this will be so much easier on _me' he mused as he dragged them both out to the dance floor.

(Approximately 2 Drinks Later)

There was one little detail Seth didn't calculate with his 'plan'.

He had the worse tolerance for alcohol out of the group.

With that being said, Seth was completely drunk off his ass while the others only had a mild buzz. The two toned man sniggered to himself, rutting shamelessly against Dean and Roman. Dean had no problem in returning the heated grinding, but Roman grabbed Seth's hips, leaning down just a bit so he could speak directly into Seth's ear.

"Seth, you're shit-faced. Come, you need to sit down" he told him. His wise advice had the opposite effect, and Seth shuddered, pressing his ass against Roman's leg and pulling Dean in tight against him.

"I swear to drunk, I'm _not_ god" he sniggered. Dean snorted, leaning over and holding his sides as he cackled. Roman sent them both a look and pulled them away from the dance floor. "Seth, sit down" he ordered. Seth pouted and pressed closer to Dean.

"No. I jus' wanna get laid, s'all" he huffed. Dean's laughter abruptly stopped and both he and Roman stared at him. Seth crossed his arms, swaying slightly. Punk and Randy watched them from the table. Randy smirked and brought his straw closer to his lips. "Now we watch the show" he chuckled. Punk lightly elbowed him in the ribs but watched anyway, slightly amused.

"I mean, I've got needs to. Jeez. You two are fuckin' teases and it's not fair" Seth continued, hiccuping slightly. Dean smirked and sent Roman a triumphant look but frowned when he saw the oldest man shaking his head.

"No, absolutely not" he told them firmly.  
"Why not?!" They both complained. Roman smacked Dean upside the head and placed his hand in Seth's hair. "You're drunk." He stated very clearly. Dean hissed of a curse, rubbing his head while Seth crossed his arms.

"S'not fair" he mumbled again. Roman rolled his eyes and forced him to sit down. "No more drinks for you." He ordered. He smacked Dean's hand away from the unopened can of beer on the table.

"None for you either."  
"Fuck off, Roman"  
"Dean, I'm serious."  
"So am I"

The two stared heatedly at one another until Seth passed out, faceplanting onto the table. Punk rolled his eyes and Randy barked out a laugh. Roman pulled Seth towards him so the man's head was on his shoulder and sent Dean a look. The auburn rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, no more drinks. Whatever."

(On the Floor)

Alicia was frustrated.

Jey was doing it again.

The polite, gentlemanly thing.

Even now, at a club, a few drinks in his system and upbeat, near deafening techno music in the background, he danced with her but not _on_ her. His hands were on her hips, and he stared into her eyes as they bumped together.

Alicia had cast a few fleeting glances around her, seeing people around them shamelessly rutting and groping one another, and for the first time, Alicia preferred that over this in that moment. She sighed and Jey frowned.

"What's wrong?" He questioned. Alicia shook her head but Jey persisted. She sighed once more and looked him in the eye. "We'll talk when we get home" she told him, leading him away from the floor. Jey frowned, a small panic setting in his chest.

They all sat together until Naomi and Jimmy finished dancing, and then Punk and Randy drove them back in separate cars.

Said men didn't hesitate to quickly make their way inside. Once Randy got in the room, he grabbed Punk and threw him on the bed, struggling with his belt and pants. Punk chuckled and pulled his shirt over his head, kicking his pants and boxers off. He helped Randy out of his clothes and pulled them together. He leaned up to Randy's ear and whispered huskily to him in a very clear voice. "Don't hold back" he challenged. Randy chuckled and grabbed Punk's hips.

"I never do"

(Alicia & Jey's room)

When they go to the room, Jey turned Alicia, holding her shoulders. "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" He questioned. Alicia looked away, nodding. Jey frowned. "Shit...did I offend you? I'm sorry-"

"Jey, am I not sexy to you?" She cut him off, eyes focused on the rug on the floor. Jey stared at her. "Of course you are!" He quickly recovered. "Where is this coming from?" He questioned. Alicia looked up at him.

"You haven't made any advances on me...I love that you're a gentleman but...it's okay to get sexual. I'm starting to think it's me." She muttered. Now that she'd said it aloud, it sounded a bit childish. Jey hummed and pulled her closer, tilting her chin up. She looked up at him and he pressed his lips to hers.

"All you had to do was say so" he chuckled, picking her up. Alicia yelped and held onto his shoulders and he pressed her against the wall, lips finding their way to her neck. Alicia tilted her head back, gasping softly when Jey bit her. "I've been holding back, trying to show you that I'm not just after your body, but don't misunderstand," Jey paused, grabbing her wrists and pressing them to the wall above her head as he leaned closer. Alicia's breath hitched, excitement rushing through her body at the change in Jey's demeanor. His voice even lowered an octave.

"I want you more than you think" he continued, the corner of his lips twitching upwards in the faintest of smirks. Alicia watched the movement before looking back into his eyes. "You're really turning me on right now" she commented quietly. Jey chuckled and released one of her wrists, instead holding them both with one hand and using his free hand to tilt her face up towards his.

"Let's take care of that, then" he chuckled, lifting her completely and dropping her on the bed.

(Shield Bedroom)

"Dammit Seth, hold still!" Dean growled as he tried to remove Seth's shirt. The drunk man sniggered, flailing when Dean's hands brushed against his ticklish sides. "That tickles!" Seth laughed. Dean's brow twitched and Roman rubbed his temples, pulling Seth's shirt off.

"Seth, lay down and go to sleep" he ordered. Seth pouted and reached for Dean, surprising the auburn when he crushed him with a hug. Dean wheezed and Seth rubbed his cheek against his. "Deaaaan! Tell Rome he's mean! Shhhhh, don't let him know I said it!" Seth exclaimed, snickering into Dean's shoulder. Roman rolled his eyes and Dean pried himself free.

"Remind me to never let this little shit drink again" Dean grumbled when Roman took his spot to Seth's left. Seth yawned and pressed his face into Roman's chest, passing out again. Roman rubbed his back and sighed. "You better not throw up on me" he mumbled. Dean snorted and stared at the ceiling. A few minutes of silence went by.

"Rome."  
"Yeah?"  
"Were you paying attention in the club?"  
"Of course I was"  
"What are we going to do about it?"

Roman closed his eyes. "What kind of a question is that? We're going to give him what he wants. Only when he's sober and fully aware of everything around him" he responded. Dean smirked.

"I was hoping you'd say that"

(In the Morning)

"Papi wake up!" Miracle's voice jolted Seth awake, along with her small hand connecting with his cheek. He shot up and rubbed his cheek, staring at his daughter with wide eyes.

"Ow!" He huffed. She crossed he arms and puffed her chipmunk cheeks out. "That didn't hurt. You're a wrestler, Papi" she muttered sassily. Seth chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Good point. What's wrong?" He questioned. Mira sent him a look.

"Poppa and Daddy said you were sleeping and sent me to come get you!" She told him. Seth blinked, memory of last night foggy. His eyes grew slightly. Had...had he done it?!

"Mira, baby, do me a favor and wait outside while I get dressed?" He politely requested. His daughter shrugged, hopping off of the bed and clutching Mr. Bam Thwack (a nickname Punk gave her rabbit. Seth was sure the older man was reading too many comics lately) and skipping out. Seth tossed the covers off and looked down. He was naked except for a pair of boxers. Seth squinted, jogging into the bathroom and looking at his reflection. His hair wasn't any more unruly than it usually was when he slept, he didn't have any marks on his neck, and as far as he could tell, there was no pain in his bottom. Seth tapped his chin.

"That doesn't mean anything. Maybe...maybe Dean bottomed?" He mused. It was very unlikely but Seth knew there was more of a chance of Hell freezing over and animals talking before Roman bottomed to _anyone_. Seth brushed his teeth and left his room, looking down to see Miracle on the floor chattering away with Mr. Bam Thwack. He chuckled and picked her up, walking to the kitchen where he sat her beside him.

He noticed instantly the different atmosphere. Naomi and Jimmy were relatively the same, joking around with each other. Jey's demeanor had changed, however.

Whereas he'd usually sit at the table holding Alicia's hand and listening intently to whatever gossip she wanted to talk about, he now had an arm around her, pulling her against him and pressing his lips to her neck, distracting her from whatever she was saying. Every time she tried to complain halfheartedly and shy away, he chuckled and pulled her closer, nipping her flesh again.

Seth glanced over to Punk and Randy and saw Sam teasing Punk, poking the very noticeable hickie on his neck. He swatted her hand away and they broke off into a playful argument (Seth compared their now-friendly rivalry to Dean and Randy's). Randy, on the other hand, calmly sipped his coffee with one hand, playing an iPad game with Alanna with his free hand. Seth saw the angry red marks around both he and Punk's wrists and blushed, remembering Naomi's little 'gift' that Punk picked out. When Randy turned to break Punk and Sam up, Seth could see the deep, red scratches down his back that were almost hidden by his tank top.

_Almost._

Seth huffed and looked over to his fiancés. Roman was cooking with Jess, trying to coach Dean through the instructions so they didn't have another kitchen mishap. Dean was leaning against the counter, shirt off and chewing a piece of gum. His eyes were half lidded and he almost seemed uninterested, but Seth knew Dean was following along with all of Rome's instructions. Neither of them seemed to be any different from usual, and Seth groaned.

Randy glanced over at him and couldn't help but to snicker. "You got drunk as hell last night, kid" he pointed out. Seth rubbed his head, feeling a headache coming on. "Why does it look like I'm the only one last night that didn't get laid?" He grumbled. Alicia squeaked from across him when Jey found a soft spot on her neck. She blushed when Seth sent her a flat look and she hid her face. "S-sorry!" She quickly apologized despite still giggling with Jey. Jimmy and Naomi laughed and Randy threw an arm around Punk's shoulders. "You are the only one who didn't get laid. Because you were drunk" he told him. Seth flipped him off.

By the stove, Roman cast a glance back at Seth, clicking his tongue. Dean blew a small bubble and watched it pop before speaking. "When is the last time Seth got laid?" He suddenly questioned quietly amongst the trio. Jess laughed and shook her head, flipping the pancakes while Roman shrugged. "How the hell am I supposed to know?" He questioned. Dean grunted and Jess turned off her fire after setting the last pancake in the pile.

"You two are so mean, teasing him like that." She chastised them, grabbing the syrup. Dean sent Roman and "I told you so" look but Roman brushed him off and helped Jess serve the breakfast food.

"Daddy? Can Mr. Bam Thwack have a piece of bacon?" Miracle questioned, sending Roman an adorable puppy look. Roman set down a small platter and put a piece of bacon in front of the rabbit. "There. Anything else?" He questioned. She nodded, pointing to the eggs. Roman set a small amount on the plate and took his seat. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Miracle slide the food he gave to the stuffed animal to her plate, snickering to herself as she munched on her bacon. Roman chuckled.

"Clever girl" he mused aloud as the females at the table "aw"ed and the men nodded in amusement. Alanna pouted, reaching past Sam and nabbing a biscuit from Punk's plate while Jayla pouted up at Naomi in an attempt to get her pancake.

"Alright alright, enough stealing food, you little sneaks" Sam snickered, returning a bitten up biscuit to Punk's plate. He sent her a flat look and gave Alanna the biscuit back.

While this was going on, Seth was pushing his food around with a pout. Dean arched a brow. "What's wrong?" He questioned. Seth mumbled under his breath and brought a piece of pancake into his mouth. Roman placed a hand on his back, but said nothing else.

Alicia blinked when her phone rang. She gently moved Jey aside and pulled it up to her ear. "Hello?" She greeted. Her eyes went up as the person on the other end started talking.

"Yes, we're all here. Yeah. Seriously?! That's great! We'll be there! Thank you!" She hung up and grinned at them all. "That was Jane. She said the next Raw was close to here. We can chill out backstage and she said she got tickets for Sam, Jess, and the girls. Guys, we're on the road again!" She cheered. Jimmy and Jey kept up, bro hugging while Naomi got on the phone with Cameron to let her know she'd be returning soon. Punk let out an exhale and Randy chuckled.

"I suppose we should get packed up. Shame. I was starting to grow fond of this place" Randy mused. "Well that's good. It's yours" Stephanie's voice shocked them. They looked over to the doorway and the woman opened a box that had an array of keys inside, one for each of them. "This happens to be close to my most trusted therapist. Liam has worked with you all. I see no reason why you all shouldn't have access to this house whenever you're off-road and need to speak with him or if you don't want to immediately go back home. Don't worry about any expenses, Hunter and I got it covered. All I ask is that you don't do anything stupid and/or illegal and we'll be right as rain, got it?" She questioned. They all nodded excitedly and she placed the front row tickets down in front of Jessica and Samantha. "I'd like to thank you two for putting aside everything in your personal lives to come here temporarily to aid with the recovery of my workers. These tickets are the least I can do" she knelt down in front of the three little girls, smiling at them. "When you come, you can feel free to ask anyone in the back for an autograph or a picture, it's no problem at all. I have little gift baskets of WWE merch for you, too. Would you like that?" She questioned. Jayla and Alanna cheered and Miracle shuffled forward, hugging Stephanie. "Thank you" she whispered happily. Stephanie smiled and rubbed her back. "You're welcome" she responded.

From above, the wrestlers exchanged a look. Seeing their usually cold, no-nonsense boss being so sweet was something that didn't happen every day. It was a treat and a sight to see.

When Stephanie stood, she nodded at the adults. "I'll be on my way. I'll see you tomorrow. Punk, Alicia, Naomi, Jimmy, and Jey, I want you all to be ready in case we'll put you in action. As for you three," Stephanie turned towards The Shield.

"You're cleared but I don't want you back in action until next Raw, got it?" She inquired, putting that familiar edge back in her voice. The men nodded and she took her leave.

One by one, they all began packing before loading up the cars and driving off to the hotel.

(11 pm)

"Y'know, I'm not even surprised this time" Dean grunted as he opened the door to another honeymoon suite. Miracle came in and her eyes lit up. "It's huge!" She cheered, running over to the Wii and trying to get it on. Seth assisted her while Roman and Dean set their luggage down.

"I don't mind it. There's more space in this one and it has a connected room for Mira" he commented, taking her luggage to said room. It was an average sized room with a small bathroom but it was more than enough space for their daughter. He set her pink suitcase down and came back out, sitting on the couch with Dean as they both watched Seth and Miracle play some kid game. About an hour and a half later, Miracle yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"Papi, I'm sweepy" She mumbled, pulling Seth's sleeve. Seth smiled down at her and picked her up, carrying her to the room and tucking her in with Mr. Bam Thwack. She smiled at him and he smiled back, leaning down to kiss her cheek. She wrapped her little arms around his neck and squeezed him, giving him a little hug before she snuggled back to the bed. He grinned and walked out of the room, closing the door.

He rubbed his temples and strode past Roman and Dean. The duo exchanged a look before they looked over to him. "Where ya going?" Dean questioned. Seth glanced back, brow arched. "To bed? Where else would I be going? I'm tired as fuck" He muttered, continuing his way to the bed, tossing aside his clothes carelessly before dropping down face-first onto a pillow, clad in nothing but a pair of boxers.

Dean's brow twitched and Roman rubbed his jaw. "Well shit" He muttered quietly so only Dean heard. Dean leaned against him, arms crossed as he watched Seth kick childishly at the blankets until he got under them. "I'm going to kick his ass one day" Dean grunted. Roman chuckled and turned his face so he could properly kiss the auburn. "Don't worry about it. We'll get the chance to soon enough. We'd better get off to bed too" He suggested. Dean rolled his eyes and got up, leading the way to the bed, pulling his shirt and pants off. Roman got completely nude, sliding into the bed while tactfully avoiding Dean's heated gaze. "You little shit" Dean hissed over Seth's shoulder. Roman only smirked in response.

"Goodnight, Dean"

(8 Am)

Seth sat up quickly, face red. It happened again, the damn wet dreams. The two toned man glanced over, seeing Roman completely nude at his side. He whimpered, biting his lip as he darted over Dean, kneeing him in the stomach in the process as he dashed to the bathroom to take yet _another_ cold shower. Dean coughed and woke up abruptly, cursing up a storm and holding his stomach.

"The fuck?!" He barked. Roman grumbled from his side and Dean looked over, seeing the Samoan glaring at him from his curtain of inky hair. Dean sent him a challenging glare right back and Roman rolled his eyes, rolling over and stealing the covers. Dean hissed at the cold air and hit Roman hard with a pillow.

"Son of a bitch!" Roman growled, bolting up and lunging for Dean. The auburn rolled away just in time, watching Roman tumble out of bed. He held his sides and cackled evilly, pointing at Roman as the Samoan flipped his hair out of his eyes. "Oh my fucking god that's great. You're butt ass naked on the floor" Dean snickered. Roman grunted and stood up, wrapping the sheet around his waist as he made his way to the bathroom. "I didn't say cover up" Dean pouted slightly, trying to stifle laughs. Roman glanced at him over his shoulder. "I don't give a damn. Also, you're not getting the bathroom until we're done" He smirked, closing and locking the door.

Seth jolted in the shower when Dean began banging angrily on the door. He poked his head out of the shower and let out a startled yelp when hid face went into Roman's back. The Samoan arched a brow and went back to brushing his teeth. "Um…Why's Dean banging on the door?" He questioned, turning the water off. Roman handed him his towel and smirked. "Because he's a little bitch" He responded.

"Fuck you!" Dean barked from the other side of the door. Seth couldn't help but to laugh as he reached for the door. Roman grabbed his waist and pulled him back against his chest and Seth let out a small gasp, looking back. Roman smiled down at him, kissing his neck. "W-What are you doing?" Seth questioned, biting his lip. Roman smirked against his neck. "Nothing right now, I'm just saying, maybe you should be a little more…_vocal_ about what you want" He cooed, letting Seth go. He blushed and left the bathroom, maneuvering around Dean as the paler man stormed into the bathroom to curse Roman out.

As Seth got dressed, he pondered just _how_ he'd go about telling them.

(Raw)

Alicia stretched, smiling bright. They all had matches tonight (save Randy and The Shield). Jane had been generous and booked a Funkadactyl vs Alicia and Tamina match while Jimmy and Jey tagged with Punk and went against the Real Americans and Sandow. It was a bit of a hasty booking and didn't exactly fit into the storylines, but it was something and all of them would enjoy it to it's fullest.

As soon as they entered the building, Cameron came running for Naomi, nearly tackling her as she hugged her tight, Vinny drifting around in the back. Tamina walked up to them as well with Natalya, Jo Jo, and Eva Marie with her. Alicia couldn't help but to notice the sparkling Divas Championship around the Samoan woman's waist as she hugged her cousins and then everyone else. She smiled at her. "You're keeping the belt warm for me, yeah?" She joked, although she was quite serious. Tamina smiled down at her. "You're gonna have to claw this free from me, Fox. Glad you're back" She commented. Alicia smiled and nodded, looking towards the guerilla position.

"Let's get this show on the road!" She cheered, grabbing Jey's hand.

(Later)

Roman looked around catering, frowning. He elbowed Dean's side, getting his attention. "Where's Seth?" He questioned. Dean paused mid-chew and frowned, looking around as well. The wrestlers in the back had decided to throw a big party for their return (yes, the Shield was more than surprised when John came up to them, extending a friendly hand and inviting them) and Seth disappeared sometime during the confusion.

Dean stuffed the rest of the cake in his mouth and headed for the door with Roman right on his heels. Tamina saw them, stopping them before they left with an excited Miracle holding onto her belt. "Where are you going?" She questioned. "We're going to look for Seth. Mira, baby, stay with Auntie Tamina, okay?" Roman requested. Miracle nodded, popping Tamina's belt free and tossing it over her shoulder with some difficulty because of the size. "I'm the Divas Champ! I'm the Divas Champ!" She cheered. Tamina smiled fondly down at her and motioned for the two men to go.

Dean and Roman ran down the hall, asking techies if they'd seen Seth. They all pointed towards the direction of their given locker room and Roman opened the door, pursing his lips when he noticed Seth wasn't there. Dean was about to turn and run out the door when Roman grabbed his arm, shaking his head. He pointed over to the side table, seeing all of Seth's belongings open on it and scattered about. Seth had brought his duffle bag just in case Stephanie changed her mind and allowed them to go back into action tonight.

"The hell?" Dean muttered, walking over to the scattered items. He blinked and looked down when he kicked a box. Roman watched an array of emotions cross his pale fiancé's face before he finally smirked, picking it up. "Okay, so maybe Seth's getting a bit tired of us fucking with him" He chuckled, tossing the box over to Roman. Roman observed it and couldn't help but to chuckle as well, looking over to the open door to the shower stalls.

"But still, I don't think it's in his nature to go out and buy a sex toy, Dean" He hummed, striding to the door and listening for Seth. He leaned against the door frame with Dean and watched Seth.

The two toned man was biting down on his knuckle trying to keep quiet, his free hand wrapped around his leaking length, pumping at a quick, almost desperate pace. Dean smirked and Roman bit his lip, adjusting himself in his jeans. Seth hadn't noticed them and they watched as he arched his back, pressing his palm to his mouth to silence the moan that he let out when he released all over his fist and bare chest. He panted, cracking his eyes open and letting out a startled scream when he saw Dean and Roman in the doorway. "O-Oh my god!" He stammered, looking down at his state before looking back up, eyes wide. Roman chuckled, the sound rich and smooth while Dean licked his lips.

"You didn't have to cover your mouth, you know" He teased, striding over to Seth and crouching down. Seth scooted back instinctively, pulling his knees up to his chest in an attempt to cover up and hissing when his back touched the cool tiles of the shower wall. Dean hummed, grabbing Seth's hand and dragging his tongue over one of his glistening fingers. Seth trembled, unable to look away from Dean's heated gaze as the paler man did the same with all of his fingers. Roman joined his side, finger trailing down the back of Seth's leg to his quivering entrance. He hummed quietly to himself. "Did you use the coconut oil we use as lube?" He questioned, already knowing the answer as he pressed his finger against Seth's entrance again. Seth let out a pleading sound and nodded, not trusting his voice.

"Y'know, I'm almost offended, Rome. He goes out and gets a toy and its nowhere near as big as either of us" Dean grinned, going to lick Seth's palm clean. Roman nodded, feeling the light vibrations from the toy within Seth. "You can't get too mad at him, Dean. At least this one's easier for going out, right Seth?" He questioned, steel eyes flicking up to Seth's chocolate ones. Seth looked from Roman and Dean quickly, feeling helpless and aroused all at once. He nodded again. Dean laughed, nipping Seth's palm. "Where's the remote then?" He questioned. Seth looked at him with wide eyes. "W-What?" He stammered. "The remote for the vibrator, Seth. Where is it?" Roman questioned. Seth swallowed thickly, trying to think through the fog of arousal clouding his mind and remember where the hell he put it.

"I-It fell on the floor when I took it out…why?" He questioned unsurely. Dean stood and Roman helped him stand, smirking down at him. "I did tell you to be vocal about what you wanted, right? We've got to punish you somehow" He hummed, pulling Seth out of the stalls. Dean was already ahead, tossing all of Seth's items back into his duffle bag carelessly except a clean pair of sweats and a Shield shirt. He zipped the bag up and twirled the remote in his hand, grinning devilishly at Seth. Seth's eyes grew when he felt the vibrations within him kick up a notch. He grabbed onto Roman's arm, knees buckling. Roman chuckled and passed him his clothes, making sure he didn't fall as he put them on.

"D-Dean, I'm sorry don't do this to me" Seth whimpered, chewing on his lip. Dean whistled, ignoring him while Roman called Tamina, leading the way out. "Yeah, we found him. I need you to do me a favor and watch Miracle for the rest of the night. I owe you. Love you too, bye" He ended the call and jumped into the driver's side, not even questioning it as Dean got in the backseat with Seth. He pulled off, grip on the wheel tight and speeding just slightly.

In the back, Dean was positively giddy. Seth was a squirming mess at his side and he wasn't making it any better, sliding his hands between Seth's legs and groping the whimpering man. "N-Not fair…" Seth panted despite spreading his legs more for Dean. The auburn was going to retort but it fell dead in his throat when Seth returned the favor, kneading his jean-clad erection with one hand and holding Dean's face with the other as he slammed their lips together. Dean growled into the kiss, completely ravishing Seth's mouth while he turned the dial up when Seth was finally getting used to the new sensations. Seth threw his head back against the seat and let out a loud, wanton moan, squirming .

"R-Roman…Roman _please_ hurry!" Seth begged, grabbing onto Dean's thigh to try and control himself. Dean smirked, licking the side of Seth's neck while Roman slammed his foot on the gas, eyes narrowed. Traffic laws be _dammed_.

They got to the hotel without incident and the trio threw themselves from the car, making a mad dash to the elevator. They were close to getting it all to themselves when an elderly woman waddled into the confined space, squinting at the number pad. Seth bit his lip, trying to hold back any sounds while Dean looked ready to either throw the woman from the elevator all together or murder her with his eyes. Roman, always the cool-headed one, sent them a look to get them to straighten up and the woman finally pressed a button. The 45 seconds it took for the elevator to rise to the correct floor was agonizing and luckily, their floor was right below hers. The trio nearly speared her out of the way as they ran for their room, with Seth throwing a small; "_I'm sorry!_" over his shoulder.

Roman slammed the door open and Dean tugged Seth into the room, throwing the man down to the bed and nearly ripping his clothes off. Seth sat up and grabbed Dean's shirt, ripping it when he pulled him down to slam their lips together once more. Dean held himself with one hand, trying to unbuckle his belt with his free hand. Roman watched the two with amusement, slowly unbuttoning each button on his shirt and calculating the night ahead. He popped open the buckle to his pants and pulled his belt free, freeing himself of his pants. He decided to keep his boxers on for now, instead strolling over to the feverous duo on the bed and pulling Dean up, tilting his face up and kissing him with enough intensity to still his movements. Roman glanced at Seth while he kissed Dean, eyes flickering down to Dean's pants.

Seth nodded, ridding Dean of his pants and boxers. He watched Dean's cock slap against his stomach once free and groaned quietly, running his tongue along the length of it. Dean growled, hips moving closer to Seth in a silent demand. Roman shook his head and bit Dean's neck. "It's not about you tonight" he told him when Dean leered at him. Dean looked down at Seth and his smirk came back. "I'll agree with you" He purred, hands running over Seth's face. Seth blushed when Dean pushed him back down, pinching both of his nipples. Seth arched up and let out a moan that caught Roman's attention, eyes growing slightly. Dean noticed this and smirked, doing it again and dragging out another moan from Seth's mouth. "He's a hell of a lot more sensitive then he lets on, yeah?" Dean chuckled, bending down to blow over Seth's already hard nipples. Seth squirmed, grabbing onto Dean's hair. "S-Stop teasing me" Seth whined. Dean chuckled and shook his head while Roman bent down as well, lips centimeters apart from Seth's.

"We can't do that. We've got to make sure you're good and ready, Seth. We don't want to hurt you" He cooed. Seth smiled at him but moaned out a curse when Roman turned the toy up to its highest setting. Dean glanced over at him. "When did you take that from me?" He questioned. Roman only smirked, reaching to their bedside table for a bottle of their coconut oil that he'd tossed in there earlier. He was glad he did, too. "Seth, spread your legs for me baby" he ordered, lightly tapping Seth's thighs. Seth panted, doing as he was told, face hot. Roman nodded in approval and poured a small amount of the oil over Seth's pucker before easing a finger in with the toy. Seth groaned, his cock leaking against his abs. "Shit, that's hot…wait, who gets to go first?" he questioned. Roman looked up, brow arched.

"Can you at least _try_ to sound sexy?"

"I'm so serious right now"

"B-Both…"

Roman paused in his ministrations and both he and Dean stared at Seth with wide eyes. "Woah, woah, we'd _break_ you, Seth!" Dean told him. Seth bit his lip and sent them a pleading look. "It's okay…it's what I want…please?" He requested. Dean chuckled. "You crazy little shit" he stated. Roman clicked his tongue, pulling the toy out of Seth without warning. "Fuck!" Seth groaned, and Roman chuckled, pulling Dean's hand down to join his. "If he wants us both inside of him, you're going to help me prep him" he stated. Dean's only response was to add two of his fingers into Seth's tight body.

"_Shit, _Seth. Did the damn toy do _anything_?" he commented. Seth blushed and covered his face. "D-Don't say embarrassing things like that" He complained. Dean smirked and wrapped his hand around Seth's member, squeezing and making the man arch off the mattress, his body trembling. Roman slid another finger into him and Dean stroked him slowly. "Don't say embarrassing things? But _look_ at you, Seth. Stretched out here for us, making those pretty little sounds, _begging_ us for it. Tonight's special and I'm gonna say whatever I damn well please. Face it, you like everything I'm saying, don't you?" Dean purred, brushing his thumb over Seth's leaking head. Seth mewled, ready to deny it when Roman curled his fingers, pressing against something within him that send sparks running throughout his body.

"Oh my _god_!" He groaned. Dean's brow's shot up and Roman smirked. "You talk too much" He commented, doing it again and making Seth cry out again. He pulled his fingers free and grabbed the bottle of coconut oil again, pouring a generous amount in his hands and covering Dean's member with it first. Dean groaned lowly and Roman did the same for himself, letting out a near inaudible sigh before he poured some more over Seth's entrance and tossed the bottle away. "Are you ready?" He questioned, stroking Seth's face. The youngest man bit his lip, nodding after a moment. Dean picked Seth up and set him in his lap, grabbing his hips. "It's gonna hurt like a bitch at first but trust us, we're going to make you feel good, okay?" he coaxed gently. Seth nodded, smiling at him. Dean kissed his cheek and eased Seth down onto him. Seth grabbed his arms and whimpered. "I-It hurts…" he gasped. Roman came up behind him, kissing his cheek and rubbing his abs while whispering sweet nothings to him.

"Relax, baby. If you tense up, Dean's gonna hurt you. Loosen up for him, yeah?" Roman coaxed, nibbling gently on Seth's neck while watching Dean to make sure he kept control of his own urges and didn't hurt their fiancé. Dean had his eyes screwed shut, chewing on his lip, fingers flexing over Seth's hips. It was taking everything in him to stay still. Seth finally relaxed a bit and let out a shaky breath when he was fully seated on Dean. Roman kissed his cheek again. "You're doing good" He cooed and Seth felt a warm sensation bloom in his chest. Dean cracked his eyes open and leaned forward, kissing Seth gently before doing the same to Rome. "I'm going to move, Seth. Just take deep breaths and move with me" Dean told him, thrusting up slowly. Seth leaned back against Roman, the Samoan's hands on his hips, aiding him as Dean set their pace, gradually getting faster and faster. Seth didn't let himself get too far gone without realizing Roman was virtually untouched. He put his hands over Rome's on his hips and leaned forward, presenting himself to the oldest.

"Seth, I don't think you're ready for-"

"Ahh…p-please Roman, I _need_ you too" Seth begged, wiggling slightly. Dean chuckled airily from below him, slapping his ass for the hell of it and making the man yelp. Roman chuckled and crawled over them, tightening his grip on Seth's hips, the head of his member nudging Seth's already stuffed entrance. "If it gets to be too much, let me know, okay?" He questioned. Seth nodded and Roman began pushing in, stretching him to his limit. Seth bit down on Dean's shoulder to keep from screaming, and the pale man growled, feeling his own blood drip past Seth's lips. He pulled Seth's hair, pressing their lips together while he and Roman thrusted into his body. Seth moaned into the kiss and pulled away, fist grabbing the sheets tight.

"You alright?" Roman questioned from above. Seth put his head on Dean's shoulders, moaning loudly and rambling incoherently in Spanish. "Fuck, that's hot" Dean groaned, snapping his hips upwards. Roman growled, the friction driving him mad and even he stopped with his slow, love making for a more primal, aggressive form. Seth was completely delirious between them, wanton moans of their names and cries of "faster" and "harder" free falling from his mouth. He tossed his head back and screamed when Roman and Dean hit that spot within him again. "P-Please, do it again!" he cried, wanting more. The two happily did so, pounding their team mate and fiancé until he saw stars.

"I-I'm gonna cum" Seth whimpered, burying his face in Dean's shoulder. Roman reached between them, jerking him off while Dean purred dirty things in his ear. It didn't take much more for Seth to come undone and when he finally released, he let out a scream of pleasure. It struck something within Rome and Dean and a few thrusts later, they were gone as well.

Roman pulled out first, lifting Seth off of Dean and sitting the man in his lap, ignoring the cum dripping down the two toned man's thighs and onto his own. Dean sat up and waved his hand in front of Seth's face, chuckling at the man's far gone expression of pure bliss. "Come back down to us, babe" Roman chuckled, nipping Seth's shoulder. He blinked a few times, looking around and gathering his bearings.

"…Well god damn" He finally muttered. Dean laughed loudly while Roman closed his eyes, pressing his face to Seth and Dean's shoulders, choosing to ignore the sweat. "I need a shower, guys" Seth complained. Roman and Dean perked up. "Can we come?" They questioned. Seth scoffed.

"Well duh" he huffed, getting up with the intention of heading to the shower. His knees buckled and he collapsed as soon as he stood and this time, Roman and Dean roared with laughter. "Oh my god, he can't walk" Dean cackled. Roman tried not to be so obvious about him laughing but he failed. Seth pouted up at them and Dean helped him up, carrying him to the bathroom. Roman started the water and they all got in, standing under the steaming water together, just letting the water wash off anything before they actually began washing up.

Seth smiled to himself, pulling Roman and Dean closer and wrapping his arms around them both. "Thank you" He hummed, nuzzling his face against theirs. Dean laughed because of the scratch of Seth's beard against his cheek and Roman closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around them both as well.

"I love you"

It didn't matter who said it first, but it was three words that echoed in the shower stall as the three cleaned up and got out, drying off and crawling into bed after changing the sheets with spares in the closet.

Seth snuggled in between Roman and Dean, drifting off almost instantly.

_-fin-_

_(a/n: c: I'm gonna need like three showers, yeah?_

_This chapter is long as all hell and the funniest thing is that I cut it short._

_I __was__ gonna add Punk/Randy and Alicia/Jey's smut/lemon/sexytimes (whatever you prefer to call it), but I felt like that was a __**lot**__ for one chapter. So I broke those two up and I'll post it either as individual oneshots or a twoshot in the near future._

_Sidenotes: Idunno if its a proven thing or its just a fanfic thing, but I've read countless fics in which Seth has a terrible tolerance for alcohol. I saw a post on tumblr that said it was a rumor that The Shield uses coconut oil. I actually have no damn clue if Seth can speak Spanish or not, but fuck it, its my fic, i do what i want *puffs chest out*. _

_Huzzah for old ladies in elevators! _

_Anyway, it's 2 am and I feel like a zombie. I busted my ass on this chapter and I like how it came out. Horray for being a perv~_

_Please leave a review and until next time, I love you~)_

_-Scarlet_


End file.
